


Unsteady

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Wherever you will go [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Earth-3490 - Fandom, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man 2, Natasha-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: Sei mesi dopo essere diventata Iron Woman, qualcosa inizia a non andare come dovrebbe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Faccio pena con i riassunti, lo so. Ma ecco qui il sequel.   
> Spero di riuscire a tenere il ritmo di un capitolo a settimana, o al massimo uno ogni due.
> 
> Grazie mille per aver supportato Wherever you will go!

_ Aprile 2006 _

 

Erano mesi che nella sua testa risuonavano le parole di Nick Fury. Doveva immaginare che l’uomo sarebbe arrivato subito, non appena lei avesse pronunciato quelle parole davanti a tutti quei giornalisti. Aveva rivisto il video diverse volte, trovando davvero imbarazzante e pietosa sé stessa che non sapeva neppure come leggere dei semplici foglietti o argomentare la propria posizione. 

Coulson l’aveva guardata con un sorrisetto divertito stampato sulle labbra. Non le aveva detto nulla, ma probabilmente perché sapeva che Fury sarebbe stato il prossimo ad andare a trovarla. O semplicemente perché aveva per l’ennesima volta fatto di testa sua e ora potevano spremerla per avere informazioni circa la sua fuga. 

Coulson sapeva essere un bastardo, ma aveva avuto fin troppa pazienza con lei. Come sempre. 

Pepper e Rhodes per giorni le avevano fatto la predica sul fatto che non avesse dovuto dirlo. Che rivelare pubblicamente chi ci fosse dentro l’armatura era troppo pericoloso e che mentre  era senza armatura poteva essere molto più vulnerabile. 

Natasha Stark aveva troppi nemici. Iron Woman - si rifiutava di usare Iron Man come avevano scritto i giornali all’inizio - poteva averne ancora di più. Non era stata assolutamente una scelta saggia.

Dello stesso avviso era stato Nick Fury quando se lo era ritrovato in salotto, fermo davanti alla grande vetrata che dava sull’oceano. 

Era tardi. Steve e lei erano appena tornati a casa dopo una lunghissima giornata passata in riunione con i soci delle Stark Industries. Tutti quanti volevano sapere se stava scherzando quando aveva parlato di Iron Woman. Nessuno la credeva capace di tanto. Continuavano a ripeterle di smetterla di scherzare, di dire che ci fosse Steve dentro l’armatura. E lei voleva solo defenestrarli, mentre loro continuavano a non crederle.

Tranne Fury. 

Fury se ne stava immobile, con le braccia dietro la schiena e la guardava negli occhi. Steve era ancora in garage. Stava parlando al telefono e lei non aveva alcuna possibilità di fuga. Guardava il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e voleva solo correre in camera propria e nascondersi sotto le coperte, come se avesse avuto cinque anni. 

Le aveva fatto il terzo grado. Le aveva chiesto tutto quello che era successo da quando era stata rapita fino alla sera precedente. E lei non aveva voluto rispondere. Soprattutto non alle domande che le aveva posto sulla sua cattura. Non erano cose a cui voleva pensare. Non erano cose che voleva ricordare. Voleva relegarle quanto più possibile in un antro buio della propria mente e lasciarle marcire lì. Di giorno così le poteva ignorare senza troppi problemi. Di notte era un’altra storia, ma aveva accanto un uomo rovinato tanto quanto lei dalla guerra e insieme forse avrebbero potuto trovare una soluzione. 

Nick Fury sapeva tutto. Lo si capiva benissimo da come le parlava, anche se faceva finta di non sapere nulla. Sapeva cosa le avevano fatto e sembrava sapere quale fosse stata la conseguenza. Aveva sicuramente parlato con i medici che l’avevano visitata alla base militare. Lei aveva rubato il proprio referto medico, ma non aveva messo in alcun modo a tacere le persone che l’avevano visitata. Questo era stato un grave errore da parte sua. Ed era solo la prova che raramente la gente usava il segreto professionale quando si trattava di lei. 

Strano che tutte quelle informazioni non fossero state vendute a qualche giornale. Avrebbero potuto farci davvero molti soldi venendole alla persona giusta.  

Steve era arrivato giusto quando Fury aveva nominato il progetto Avengers. L’uomo le sembrava quasi un pirata cattivo, con quella benda sull’occhio e il cappotto di pelle. E le parlava di qualcosa che non le interessava minimamente. Far parte di qualcosa dello S.H.I.E.L.D. non faceva assolutamente per lei. Ancora meno far parte di una squadra. 

Aveva rifiutato subito. Si era alzata dal divano su cui Steve l’aveva costretta a sedersi mentre Fury le parlava e li aveva mandati entrambi a quel paese. Non le interessava ascoltarlo. Non le interessava sapere cosa fossero gli Avengers. Se avesse voluto saperlo avrebbe hackerato il loro database. Ma non le interessava. Lei voleva solo godersi le armature che avrebbe costruito e portare avanti la propria missione di distruggere tutte le armi prodotte dalle Stark Industries che non erano state vendute regolarmente. 

Sentiva le voci di entrambi gli uomini che cercavano di richiamarla, ma lei non voleva ascoltarli. Era stata una giornata pesante dopo una notte pesante. Non aveva alcuna voglia di perdere altro tempo con loro. Avrebbe voluto perdere tempo con Steve, questo sì. Farsi fare una predica sul fatto che avesse rivelato a tutti chi si nascondesse sotto la maschera e farlo smettere facendolo imbarazzare in qualche modo. Magari avrebbero potuto cenare insieme, seduti sul divano a guardare la tv. Oppure lo avrebbe semplicemente potuto sfruttare per farsi fare le coccole. 

Invece Fury aveva dovuto rovinare tutti i suoi piani. Proprio quando aveva deciso di buttare alle ortiche tutte le sue decisioni sul tenere Steve a distanza. 

Era quasi morta due volte in meno di un anno. Forse era il caso di godersi il tempo che le rimaneva senza pensare troppo alle conseguenze. Steve era adulto e vaccinato. Se lui voleva rimanerle accanto, chi era lei per rifiutarlo?

Il rumore di pugni sferrati contro la sacca di pelle le aveva fatto alzare lo sguardo dal tablet su cui stava lavorando. Era comodamente sdraiata per terra, con la testa appoggiata su una delle sacche da boxe nella palestra che aveva fatto allestire in casa. A lei non serviva. Non si allenava mai. Ma il super soldato che viveva con lei adorava scaricare le proprie emozioni contro qualcosa. 

Aveva studiato con molta attenzione il modo in cui i suoi muscoli si contraevano e rilassavano mentre sferrava pugni sempre più forti. Doveva essere stata una giornata stressante al lavoro. E vederlo così arrabbiato con qualcosa o qualcuno era alquanto eccitante. 

Soprattutto quando aveva sferrato un pugno più forte degli altri che aveva scardinato la sacca dal soffitto e l’aveva anche rotta facendone uscire tutta la sabbia. 

Di nuovo.

“Steven, quella roba costa.” Aveva aperto velocemente un altro file sul tablet, scrivendosi un promemoria per cercare di costruire dei sacchi da boxe più resistenti. Ci avrebbe lavorato non appena avesse concluso gli ultimi preparativi per la Stark Expo che stava per iniziare. Non sapeva neppure perché avesse acconsentito a questa nuova Stark Expo. Howard ne aveva fatte un paio in passato. Una quando lei aveva 4 anni. Ricordava ancora il vestitino a fiori che sua madre le aveva fatto indossare per l’apertura. E poi aveva visitato tutti i padiglioni durante i mesi in cui era stata aperta la Expo. Anche Howard aveva trovato del tempo per accompagnarla una giornata.

“Fury dice che non posso essere presente alla cerimonia di apertura della Stark Expo.” Steve si era voltato verso di lei. Poteva vedere le bende sulle sue mani che si tingevano di rosso e aveva sospirato. Si faceva spesso male colpendo quelle sacche con molta più forza di quanto fosse necessario. “Dice che per un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. mi sto mettendo anche troppo in mostra.”

“Fury può succhiarmi l’uccello.” Natasha aveva solo inarcato un sopracciglio mentre continuava a guardarlo. “Tu a quella cerimonia ci sarai. Sarai seduto in prima fila assieme a Pepper, Rhodey e Happy e non me ne frega assolutamente nulla di quello che Polifemo potrebbe dire al riguardo. Se decide di licenziarti, ti assumo io come mio gigolò.” Si era alzata da terra, abbandonando il tablet accanto ai sacchi di pelle ancora integri, e lentamente aveva mosso qualche passo verso Steve. “Sono anche stata carina e gli ho spedito quel famoso referto medico che per caso ho ritrovato tra le mie cose.”

“Spedirlo in un pacco pieno di glitter non è stato molto saggio. Credo che nel suo ufficio ce ne siano ancora, nonostante tutte le volte che ha fatto passare l’aspirapolvere.”

Natasha aveva sorriso. Poteva immaginare il volto di Fury mentre tutti quei glitter si riversavano sulla sua scrivania e sulla moquette. Quella era stata una delle sue idee migliori.

“Solo una piccola innocente vendetta. E almeno il referto era ben sigillato e protetto.”

Una frazione di secondo dopo, le braccia di Steve erano attorno alla sua vita e le labbra premute contro le sue. Non aveva in realtà aspettato altro. Steve aveva passato tutto il dopo cena in palestra e lei si stava annoiando a guardarlo e basta. 

Aveva passato una giornata impegnativa anche lei. Da quando Stane non c’era più, aveva dovuto prendere il totale controllo delle Stark Industries. E questo la portava a passare molte più ore in ufficio o in riunione con gli altri soci. Ore che una volta poteva tranquillamente passare in officina. 

“Il tuo sudore è sexy.” Aveva morso un labbro a Steve e questi aveva soltanto sorriso. Non sapeva neppure lei come erano ritornati a quel punto. Era stato troppo naturale. Aveva cercato di tenerlo lontano più che aveva potuto. Ci era riuscita per un paio di mesi. Avevano continuato a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto dopo la battaglia contro l’Iron Monger. Steve non voleva lasciarla da sola e lei non voleva restare da sola. Ed era stata una convivenza idilliaca. Fino a quando alla festa di Capodanno lei aveva esagerato col vino e aveva superato il confine che lei stessa aveva messo. 

“Il mio sudore fa schifo come quello di tutti.” Con fin troppa facilità Steve l’aveva presa in braccio e lei aveva allacciato le gambe attorno alla sua vita. L’aveva guardata negli occhi e questa volta era stato lui a morderla. C’era qualcosa nel modo in cui lo faceva che la faceva tremare fin nel profondo. Aveva creduto di aver dimenticato quella sensazione, ma in realtà non l’aveva mai abbandonata. Una volta che aveva imparato com’era Steve Rogers nell’intimità, nessun altro poteva reggere il paragone.

“Bagno allora. J.A.R.V.I.S., prepara la vasca.” Aveva distrattamente dato l’ordine all’intelligenza artificiale mentre Steve la baciava. Il bagno insieme era diventato un’abitudine da quando un giorno Steve era andato a recuperarla in officina, dopo che non ne era uscita per giorni, e l’aveva buttata nella vasca piena d’acqua ancora vestita. Lei lo aveva attirato nell’acqua con sé, mentre rideva a gran voce per la goffaggine con cui era caduto nella vasca. Steve l’aveva baciata per farla stare zitta, ma lei aveva continuato a ridere anche nel bacio. Da quel giorno facevano il bagno insieme ogni volta che ne avevano l’occasione.

Natasha era inginocchiata tra le gambe di Steve e con una spugna gli lavava spalle e braccia. Sapeva che Steve avrebbe potuto tranquillamente farlo da solo, ma le piaceva prendersi cura almeno a quel modo di lui. Non era mai stata molto brava a occuparsi degli altri, e si stava sforzando di essere migliore con e per Steve. 

“Steve, se fissi il reattore con così tanta intensità finirai per mandarlo in corto circuito.”

Lo aveva osservato inarcare un sopracciglio e sporgersi subito dopo per baciarle il petto. La cicatrice subito attorno al reattore.

Le sembrava che la sua pelle stesse bruciando. Le sembrava sempre così quando Steve la baciava. Quando sentiva quelle calde labbra a contatto con la propria pelle le sembrava quasi di diventare di una sostanza modellabile per permettere a Steve di fare quello che voleva del suo corpo. 

“Non mi piace il colorito che sta prendendo la tua pelle attorno al reattore.” Steve aveva parlato contro il suo sterno e le era quasi sembrato di sentir vibrare la sua voce in ogni atomo del suo corpo.

“E’ solo una reazione cutanea normale ad un impianto innaturale come questo. Puoi anche non guardare se non ti piace.” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio quando Steve aveva alzato lo sguardo sul suo viso. Adorava specchiarsi nei suoi occhi azzurri.

“Mi piacciono altre cose però.” Con delicatezza Steve le aveva sfiorato il seno e lei aveva riso mentre lo abbracciava. Le ci era voluto diverso tempo per riuscire a farsi toccare nuovamente da Steve. E non erano ancora riusciti ad andare fino in fondo perché lei si bloccava ogni volta. E si odiava per questo, perché quello era Steve. Quello era l’uomo a cui pensava in continuazione. Quello era l’uomo che aveva sempre amato. 

“Ti piace il nulla cosmico sul mio virile torace?” Gli aveva baciato una tempia, stringendolo ancora a sé. Steve riusciva a farla sentire bella anche allora, mentre aveva al centro del petto quella cosa luminosa che lei spesso odiava vedere. 

“E’ per questo che sulla nuova armatura hai fatto delle forme più femminili?”

“No, quello è semplicemente perché voglio che si rivolgano a me come Iron Woman. Iron Man mi ha stancata.”

“Dovevo immaginarlo.” Aveva scosso la testa e allora Natasha si era seduta più comodamente a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. “Le tue motivazioni spesso sono così profonde che ne rimango stupito.”

“Haha. Nascondi il tuo sarcasmo, Capitano. Altrimenti ti faccio mettere il costume imbarazzante del 1943 e ti faccio salire sul palco della Stark Expo. E sai che non sto scherzando.”

Steve non sembrava averla presa molto sul serio. Non dal modo in cui l’aveva baciata e stretta a sé. Il modo in cui le sue dita affondavano nella sua pelle e sembravano modellarla le faceva perdere il contatto con la realtà. Voleva parlargli ancora della Stark Expo. Voleva parlargli anche dell’idea che aveva di promuovere Pepper ad amministratore delegato dell’azienda. Voleva parlargli anche dei miglioramenti che aveva fatto sulla nuova armatura. Voleva parlargli dell’appuntamento che avevano con Rhodes il giorno dopo. Ma non ci riusciva. Pensava solo a Steve e a come si sentisse in quel momento. Pensava solo alle sue labbra e alle sue mani e al calore che sembrava irradiare nel suo corpo. 

“Se è troppo, fermami.” Steve le aveva baciato una spalla mentre le sue mani la accarezzavano. Stringevano le sue natiche. Sfioravano il suo ventre. 

“Non smettere di parlare.” Lo aveva abbracciato con forza quando la mano di Steve aveva accarezzato la sua intimità. 

“Di cosa dovrei parlare?” Aveva sentito le sue labbra che si spostavano dalla sua spalla al suo collo. 

“Di come hai riparato quel furgone in Francia nel ‘43.”

Steve aveva riso. Aveva buttato la testa all’indietro e aveva riso di gusto. 

“Solo a me poteva capitare una donna che si eccita se le parli di motori.”

“E’ la tua voce ad essere eccitante, Capitano. Soprattutto quando sei eccitato.” Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva portato una mano tra i loro ventri, accarezzando l’erezione del compagno. Era una buona serata. Poteva arrivare fino in fondo senza avere attacchi di panico. “Vogliamo continuare in camera?”

 

✭✮✭

 

James Rhodes li osservava come se gli fossero spuntati arti o occhi in più mentre sedevano tranquillamente in un pub. Il suo migliore amico aveva avuto qualche giorno libero e aveva deciso di passarla a trovare. Giusto perché non si fidava molto delle sue parole e doveva controllare con i propri occhi. Al telefono Natasha gli aveva detto che stava bene, ma in passato aveva imparato che il suo stare bene fin troppo spesso era soltanto una bugia grande quanto tutta la California.

Sorseggiava la birra e li osservava con minuziosità, facendo attenzione a tutto. E loro non stavano facendo nulla per smettere di essere oggetto di tanto studio.

“Non voglio essere inopportuno, ma quindi siete davvero tornati insieme?”

“Non siamo mai neanche stati insieme.” Natasha aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, nascondendo subito dopo il viso dietro il boccale di birra.

“Credevo che la convivenza fosse una delle conseguenze dello stare insieme.” Steve l’aveva guardata, puntandole un dito contro la guancia. “Per quanto a te questa parola faccia paura. R-E-L-A-Z-I-O-N-E.”

“E poi sarei io quella che ha cinque anni? Rhodey, ma l’hai visto cosa ha fatto?”

“Non mi interessa cosa ha fatto. Me ne esco da tutto questo.” L’uomo di colore aveva alzato le braccia in segno di resa e aveva scosso la testa. “Voi due mi farete morire giovane, io lo so.”

“Come sei tragico. Non era quello in cui speravi dal 2000?” Natasha lo aveva guardato e poi aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla di Steve. “Tutte quelle prediche sul “Tasha, telefona a Steve” dove sono finite?”

“Tu non gli hai telefonato. Ti sei fatta rapire sotto il mio naso e lui ha imposto la sua presenza senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno.”

“Così sembra che sia io il cattivo della situazione.” Steve aveva bevuto altra birra, mentre passava un braccio attorno alla vita della donna. “Quando per una volta sono stato ispirato da nobili sentimenti e mi sono trasformato in un vero cavaliere che salva la damigella in pericolo.”

“Tasha, la tua presenza lo sta rovinando.” Rhodes aveva parlato dopo un attimo di silenzio e Natasha aveva soltanto ridacchiato. “Scherzi a parte, mi è arrivato l’invito per la Stark Expo. A New York? Sicura?”

La donna aveva annuito, appoggiando una mano su quella di Steve. Aveva stretto due dita con la propria mano come per darsi coraggio.

“Le Expo di papà sono state fatte tutte a New York. C’è anche lo spazio espositivo adatto e quindi ho preferito approfittarne.” Aveva stretto un po’ di più la mano di Steve. Non voleva tornare davvero a New York. Era sempre strano quando ci tornava e per questo lo evitava. Soprattutto sarebbe stato strano tornarci assieme a Steve. “E’ una buona pubblicità per le Stark Industries dopo quello che è successo l’anno scorso. L’idea è stata del consiglio d’amministraizone e io ho accettato.”

“Ho sentito che anche Justin Hammer farà una presentazione.” Rhodes l’aveva osservata e lei sapeva che non gli sarebbe piaciuto ciò che avrebbe sentito. A Steve non era piaciuto per nulla e ne avevano anche discusso. Ma gli affari sono affari.

“Se è per questo anche Tiberius Stone. No, non dire nulla. Ho cercato di toglierlo di mezzo, ma il sempre caro consiglio d’amministrazione ha detto che se ne sbatte se da ragazzini abbiamo avuto una relazione.” 

“Definire quella come relazione…” Aveva sentito Steve mormorare e aveva solo inarcato un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. “Va bene, non dico più nulla nemmeno io.”

“Appurato e confermato l’odio che tutti e tre proviamo per Ty, parliamo di New York. Ho una stanza d’albergo prenotata anche per te, mio dolce bignè al cioccolato.”

“Non voglio stare nel tuo stesso albergo. Mi posso già immaginare il fatto che non dormiremo e che resterai tutta la notte a parlarmi del nulla eterno solo per darmi fastidio.”

“Come sei noioso. Stai proprio invecchiando.” Aveva sospirato e subito dopo aveva bevuto un fin troppo lungo sorso di birra. “All’università era così divertente quando passavamo le notti insieme.”

“Se dici così è fin troppo ambiguo, e anche allora la gente credeva stessimo assieme visto quanto tempo passavamo insieme.” Aveva osservato Rhodes passarsi una mano sugli occhi e non aveva potuto sorridere. Avevano sempre avuto un rapporto strano, dalla prima volta in cui si erano incontrati in classe. Per molto tempo Rhodes era stato l’unico uomo di cui si era davvero fidata. 

“Era divertente.” Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso Steve. “Anche tu credevi stessimo insieme la prima volta che lo hai incontrato.”

Il biondo era arrossito leggermente, distogliendo subito lo sguardo da lei e concentrandosi su un punto in lontananza. Lo faceva sempre quando era imbarazzato.

“Non è colpa mia se volevo farti una sorpresa e ti ho trovato con un altro ragazzo. Per quello che sapevo poteva tranquillamente stare con te.” Steve l’aveva guardata ed aveva ancora le guance leggermente arrossate. Non aveva potuto non sorridere. Vedere Steve imbarazzato le piaceva sempre. Era uno Steve che nessuno poteva vedere. Era uno Steve che vedeva solo lei perché solo a lei era dato il privilegio di poter vivere accanto a quell’uomo. Anche se spesso faceva troppi passi falsi con lui. 

“E lui ti aveva anche scambiato per uno spogliarellista.” 

“In effetti questa cosa mi ha sempre disturbato un po’. Chiamavi spogliarellisti che assomigliavano a me, ma a me non hai mai chiesto uno spogliarello?”

“Possiamo sempre rimediare, non credi? Appena torniamo a casa ci prendiamo qualche ora solo per noi.” Natasha aveva appoggiato una mano sulla coscia dell’uomo che le sedeva accanto e aveva fatto un sorriso malizioso.

“Mi sta per venire un aneurisma. Siete indecenti. E siamo in un luogo pubblico, mantenete un po’ di contegno. Capitano, da te non mi aspettavo un comportamento simile.” Rhodes aveva scosso la testa, portandosi poi una mano sugli occhi, mentre Steve sorrideva. Era sicura che in realtà Rhodes fosse felice di quella situazione e di vederli di nuovo affiatati come lo erano stati tanti anni prima. “Il simbolo americano che risponde alle basse provocazioni sessuali della donna più discussa dell’ultimo decennio.”

“Che vuoi farci, James. A quanto pare stare in sua compagnia ha rovinato il mio senso morale.”

“Puoi sempre andartene quando preferisci. Non ti ho mica legato a me legalmente.” Natasha aveva fatto finta di guardarsi le unghie e di ignorare i due uomini e le loro parole.

“No, ma possiamo sempre sposarci se questo ti rende più tranquilla.”

Il tono tranquillo della voce di Steve l’aveva fatta bloccare. Aveva detto quella frase con così tanta nonchalance che lo stava quasi per prendere sul serio. Perché sarebbe stato da Steve Rogers chiederti di sposarlo a quel modo. Quell’uomo sapeva essere strano tanto quanto lei quando si trattava dei rapporti con gli altri, anche se nessuno se ne rendeva conto.

Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso il biondo e Steve le sorrideva dolcemente.

Era serio.

Aveva fatto una battuta a cui non si aspettava neppure una risposta. Tanto meno una proposta di matrimonio. 

E non sapeva cosa rispondergli. Non era pronta ad una cosa simile. Probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stata e l’aveva colta totalmente in contropiede.

“Steve, credo tu l’abbia fatta andare in cortocircuito.” Si era voltata verso Rhodes che la guardava sorridendo. “Tasha, sei sempre una donna impossibile. Dovresti essere felice che almeno qualcuno sia disposto a fare il grande passo con te.”

“Ma Steve parla di quella brutta parola che inizia per m.” Si era sporta verso il proprio migliore amico e aveva parlato piano, facendo finta di bisbigliare. “Ho solo 25 anni, sono troppo giovane per queste cose. E Steven è troppo vecchio stampo. Se poi mi chiede di sfornargli una squadra di calcio? Glieli posso costruire? Tanti bambini robot costruiti a sua immagine e sommiglianza.”

“Questo è inquietante. Molto inquietante. Fa finta che io non abbia detto nulla.” Steve aveva preso il proprio boccale di birra e lo aveva svuotato. “Ne parleremo quando avrai superato l’adolescenza allora.”

“E chi ha detto che abbia raggiunto l’adolescenza? L’anno prossimo forse sarà pronta per le elementari.” Rhodes aveva controllato l’orologio da polso e si era alzato. “Ora devo andare, ma tenetemi informati su questa storia. Siete meglio di una soap opera.”

“Probabilmente riceverai una telefonata da parte sua ad orari improbabili mentre è rinchiusa in officina che ci sta pensando troppo, anche se farà finta che la cosa non la tocchi minimamente.”

Rhodes aveva guardato Steve per qualche secondo in assoluto silenzio e poi aveva guardato lei.

“Tasha, questo ti conosce fin troppo bene. Direi che è quello giusto e non lasciartelo scappare che con il carattere che ti ritrovi è un miracolo che tu piaccia a qualcuno. Hai la mia benedizione e accetta la sua proposta.”

Come unica risposta da parte della donna aveva ricevuto un dito medio alzato nella sua direzione e aveva riso.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Aprile/Maggio 2006 _

 

Non ne avevano poi parlato. Erano tornati a casa con lei che parlava al telefono con Pepper e Steve che subito dopo si rinchiudeva in palestra. E spaccava qualche sacco di sabbia. Steve l’aveva colta di sorpresa con quella proposta. Aveva sempre saputo che il sogno di Steve sarebbe stato sposarsi e mettere su famiglia un giorno. Anni prima ne avevano parlato. Steve le aveva sempre detto che sperava di tornare dalla guerra e potersi sistemare.

Ma era passato troppo tempo da quei discorsi e quelle confidenze. Steve le parlava di una casetta con giardino. Di figli e cani che insieme correvano per quel giardino. E lei aveva sempre storto il naso. 

Non faceva per lei. 

Lo aveva sempre pensato. Le era sempre stato chiaro che lei non sarebbe mai stata capace di fare un compromesso tra la famiglia e la carriera. Per lei avevano sempre contato solo le sue invenzioni. E ora Iron Woman. 

Aveva osservato la schiena di Steve che le dormiva accanto. Era andato a dormire molto prima di lei, che si era nuovamente rinchiusa in officina. Doveva fare delle cose. Doveva cercare delle soluzioni.

Prima di salire in camera aveva controllato il livello di palladio nel sangue. Era salito al 12% e lentamente si stava propagando ovunque. Non solo attorno al suo reattore. Fino a quando non trovava una soluzione a quello non poteva dare nessuna risposta a Steve.

Aveva appoggiato una mano sulla sua schiena. Era calda. La pelle di Steve era sempre calda. Era un calore piacevole. Le faceva sempre venire voglia di raggomitolarsi addosso a lui e restare lì, protetta da quell’uomo.

Ma era pronta a lasciarlo andare di nuovo. Se Steve avesse trovato una donna diversa, una donna disposta a diventare la signora Rogers, lei lo avrebbe lasciato andare. 

Lei non ci riusciva. Non riusciva neppure a pensare ad un possibile matrimonio. Non avrebbe saputo neppure quale vestito le sarebbe piaciuto. O i fiori. E non parliamo della torta. Non le era mai interessato. Forse sarebbe solo stata capace di decidere quali alcolici voleva fossero serviti nel corso della serata. 

E se Steve davvero avesse voluto una famiglia, lei non avrebbe mai potuto accontentarlo.

“I tuoi pensieri sono rumorosi, Testa di Latta.”

“Se sono una Testa di Latta allora davvero non ho un cuore.”

“Questa l’ho capita.” 

“Ci mancherebbe. E’ un film della tua epoca, vecchio.”

Steve si era allora voltato verso di lei. Aveva passato un braccio attorno alla sua vita e l’aveva attirata a sé.

“Se stai ancora pensando a quello che ho detto l’altro giorno, non farlo.” La guardava negli occhi ed era serio. Steve aveva sempre questa aura di serietà addosso. Anche quando al mattino preparava la colazione e guardava la spremuta come se dalla sua riuscita dipendesse la salvezza del mondo. “Non era una vera proposta. O meglio, sì, lo era, ma non come ho sempre pensato di fartela.”

“Oh, no Steven. Niente romanticherie.” Lo aveva guardato e poi aveva sospirato. “Non sono contraria al matrimonio, ma non la vedo come una cosa adatta a me. Tu mi ci vedi a fare la donna sposata?”

“Non so che idea abbia tu delle donne sposate, ma non ti chiederei mai di fare la casalinga. Quello che ti ho detto anni fa lo penso ancora. Stimo davvero molto la tua intelligenza e non ti farei mai stare a casa negandoti di essere te stessa.”

“E Iron Woman? Potrei continuare ad esserlo?”

Steve aveva risposto dopo un attimo di silenzio. L’aveva guardata ancora, con molta intensità.

“Non potrei chiederti neanche di smettere con Iron Woman. Ti potrei chiedere di non esserlo per qualche tempo, nel caso in cui…”

Non aveva concluso la frase, ma non le serviva la finisse. Poteva benissimo intuire che parlasse di possibili gravidanze. Steve sognava una casa con una famiglia a cui ritornare. Questo era sempre stato il suo più grande desiderio.

“Non sono proprio dotata di istinto materno, dovresti saperlo ormai.”

Non poteva dirglielo. Non poteva dirgli che non avrebbero mai potuto avere figli, neanche nel caso in cui lei avesse deciso di averne. Era una cosa che sapevano solo lei e Fury. Era scritto nel suo referto medico, e Steve non lo aveva mai letto. 

“Oh, per Dum-E e U sei un’ottima madre.” Aveva avvicinato il viso al suo e Natasha lo guardava negli occhi. Ringraziava la quasi totale oscurità della stanza perché non avrebbe sopportato di specchiarsi negli occhi di Steve e mentirgli spudoratamente. 

“Loro sono robot, Steve!” Aveva ridacchiato e aveva passato a sua volta un braccio attorno alla vita di Steve. “Sai bene cosa intendo. Non sarei in grado di fare il genitore. Sarei peggio di Howard probabilmente.” Si era pentita nel momento stesso in cui quella frase le era uscita dalla bocca. 

“Non sarai mai come Howard. Anche se io sono sempre convinto che Howard ti amasse molto, a modo suo.”

“Non parliamo di mio padre, ti prego.” Aveva mormorato mentre si stringeva di più a lui. “Parliamo del fatto che manca una settimana all’apertura della Stark Expo e io non ho ancora deciso come fare la mia entrata in scena. Pepper dice che dovrei essere super elegante e mi ha fatto vedere alcuni abiti che secondo lei mi starebbero bene. Ma io non ne sono convinta per nulla.”

“Sii semplicemente te stessa, no?”

Lo aveva guardato e aveva semplicemente sorriso.

 

✭✮✭

 

Sentiva l’armatura che quasi non le permetteva di respirare, ed era la prima volta che le succedeva. Ed era tutta colpa delle nausee sempre più frequenti di cui continuava a soffrire. Steve aveva affrontato l’argomento una mattina mentre l’aveva trovata in bagno che abbracciava il water. 

Non era sbronza. Aveva dovuto specificarlo almeno tre volte. Non era ubriaca e non erano neppure i postumi da sbronza quelli. Ma visti i suoi trascorsi Steve era sempre attento anche a questo.

E ancora meno era incinta. Questa era stata la successiva domanda di Steve. Era titubante e aveva paura di chiederglielo. Lo si vedeva chiaramente. E lei si era sentita quasi male a dovergli dare una risposta negativa. Da questo punto di vista il suo uomo era molto vecchio stampo, a suo modesto parere. 

Aveva dato la colpa alla cena. Probabilmente le ostriche non erano state fresche o forse era qualcos’altro che aveva scombussolato il suo stomaco. Non poteva dirgli che aveva in corso un avvelenamento da palladio. Quello che la teneva in vita la stava contemporaneamente uccidendo e non lo poteva dire a nessuno. Non avrebbe saputo come spiegarlo.

Steve le aveva creduto, e le aveva semplicemente accarezzato i capelli mentre le diceva che le avrebbe preparato una tisana. L’aveva lasciata da sola in bagno mentre tornava in cucina. Le volte dopo aveva cercato di controllare la nausea. Non voleva farlo preoccupare in alcun modo.

Lentamente si era rimessa in piedi. Vomitare su un aereo con l’armatura addosso non era stato molto semplice. Per lo spazio ridotto. Per l’armatura che era ingombrante per certi movimenti. Per il momento di panico che stava avendo. Se avesse sbagliato qualcosa per l’apertura della Stark Expo, Pepper avrebbe voluto la sua testa su un piatto d’argento.

Aveva sciacquato la bocca. Aveva rimesso il rossetto e si era guardata allo specchio. Se avesse sorriso nessuno si sarebbe accorto di nulla. Al massimo, se qualcuno avesse notato qualcosa di strano, avrebbero detto che aveva addosso dei postumi da sbronza.

Bastava davvero poco per ingannare tutti.

Anche Steve.

Il casco si era chiuso sul suo viso e aveva allora spiccato il volo. Avrebbero tenuto il cielo sgombro per lei. Poteva quindi volare in tutta tranquillità senza la paura di colpire un aereo o qualsiasi altra cosa.

New York si estendeva sotto i suoi piedi, ed era così diverso vederla dall’alto. Quando era più giovane e in aereo ritornava da qualche viaggio non aveva mai fatto assolutamente caso alle luci notturne della città. Sembrava un grosso albero di Natale pieno di tantissime lucine perennemente accese.

Si era lanciata quando J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva fatto partire “Shoot to thrill”. Quello era il segnale. Sopra il parco espositivo avevano iniziato a lanciare fuochi d’artificio per simboleggiare l’apertura della Stark Expo. Era uno spettacolo unico. Davvero. Piroettare nell’aria per evitare che i razzi la colpissero era divertente. Anche se un paio le erano scoppiati abbastanza vicino. Steve e Pepper probabilmente le avrebbero fatto una paternale se avessero saputo. 

Era atterrata sul palco dopo qualche minuto. Atterraggio da supereroe, come si divertiva a chiamarlo. Da inginocchiata aveva alzato lo sguardo verso il pubblico. 

Steve era in piedi e applaudiva. Sorrideva e la guardava. E sembrava così orgoglioso di lei.

Si era lentamente alzata, alzando anche le braccia. La pedana su cui era atterrata aveva lentamente iniziato a girare e fino a quel momento tutto funzionava a meraviglia. Non aveva avuto molto tempo per fare delle prove. Quell’idea le era venuta in mente solo qualche giorno prima. Aveva osservato le ballerine vestite di rosso e oro che ballavano sul palco mentre la padana iniziava ad aprirsi e delle braccia meccaniche ne uscivano per toglierle l’armatura. 

Per prima cosa il casco, e poi lentamente ogni parte lasciandole così sfoggiare un abito nero che lasciava intravedere la luce del reattore arc nel suo petto. E per ultimo le braccia meccaniche avevano liberato le sue gambe e i piedi. In qualche modo era riuscita ad indossare l’armatura con i tacchi. 

“E’ bello essere di nuovo qua. Vi sono mancata? Voi sì.” Aveva sorriso al pubblico. Aveva preparato un discorso che a Steve non era piaciuto molto quando glielo aveva letto, ma l’uomo aveva solo scosso la testa dicendo che era perfettamente nel suo stile. “Non voglio dire che il mondo goda del suo più lungo periodo di pace ininterrotta grazie a me. Non voglio dire che dalle ceneri di una barbara prigionia non si sia mai personificata metafora più grande della fenice nella storia dell’uomo.” Aveva teatralmente aperto le braccia, non togliendo nemmeno per un attimo gli occhi dal pubblico. “Non voglio dire che il caro Zio Sam possa starsene tutto il giorno tranquillamente sprofondato in un poltrona a sorseggiare un po’ di buon whisky perché nessuno è stato abbastanza uomo da sfidarmi e sconfiggermi.” Aveva sorriso di più quando la gente tra il pubblico aveva iniziato ad applaudire. Era divertita. Probabilmente molti non la stavano neppure ascoltando. Gli unici che lo facevano erano i suoi soci, spaventati da quello che sarebbe potuto uscire dalla sua bocca, e i media. Quelli dovevano poi dissezionare ogni sua frase. Lo facevano sempre. “Vi prego, non si tratta di me. Non si tratta di voi. Non si tratta neppure di noi. Riguarda il retaggio. Riguarda ciò che noi decidiamo di lasciare alle generazioni future. Ed è per questo che per tutto l’anno e per la prima volta dal 1984, gli uomini e le donne più brillanti di tutto il mondo e di diverse società metteranno a disposizione le loro risorse, le loro idee, getteranno le basi per lasciare un futuro migliore. Quindi, non si tratta di noi. E se devo dire una cosa, se proprio devo farlo, è bentornati alla Stark Expo!” Aveva sorriso di nuovo quando il pubblico aveva iniziato ad applaudire. “Ora voglio presentarvi un ospite speciale direttamente dall’al di là. Un uomo, un futurista che ci ha permesso di essere qui oggi. Un precursore dei suoi tempi che ci ha lasciato questa Expo come retaggio, tra le altre cose. Signore e signori, vi presento mio padre Howard.”

Con un gesto della mano aveva indicato l’enorme schermo alle sue spalle. Aveva osservato il viso di suo padre e cercava di immaginarselo come sarebbe stato averlo davvero lì, in carne ed ossa, che con molta probabilità avrebbe giudicato quello che stava facendo. Era sicura che avrebbe protestato, che avrebbe cercato di fare le cose a modo proprio. Maria gli avrebbe messo una mano sul braccio e avrebbe solo sussurrato “Howard”. Era un pattern che aveva visto molte volte ed era sicura che per l’Expo non sarebbe stato affatto differente. 

Aveva osservato suo padre solo per un attimo, prima di allontanarsi dal palco. Ascoltava le sue parole sulla tecnologia, sulla pace. E sulla Città del Futuro. Ricordava bene quel modellino. Howard l’aveva fatto spostare nel suo ufficio di Los Angeles una volta finita la Stark Expo e lei non l’aveva mai tolto. Nel corso degli anni ci aveva aggiunto qualche omino della Lego per farla sembrare una vera città, ma non l’aveva mai spostato dall’ufficio. 

Nascosta dietro le quinte aveva controllato il livello di palladio nel sangue. 19%. Continuava a salire nonostante tutti gli intrugli che stava bevendo per cercare di fermare il suo propagarsi. 

“Capo, è pronta?” Velocemente aveva nascosto il dispositivo con cui controllava il sangue quando aveva sentito la voce di Happy. “Il Capitano Rogers ha detto che la aspetterà vicino alla macchina. La signorina Potts e il Colonnello Rhodes si stanno già dirigendo all’albergo e l’aspettano per cena.”

“Sono stati veloci ad allontanarsi.” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. “E tu sei un ottimo segretario, Happy. Dovrei decisamente darti un aumento. Quanta gente c’è nel backstage?” Aveva guardato l’ora. Era presto. La cerimonia d’apertura era stata davvero veloce ed era filata liscia come l’olio. 

“Una bolgia infernale. E sia educata con i bambini.”

“Io sono educata sempre con tutti.” Sospirando aveva seguito l’uomo. Questi aveva spalancato la porta ed era stata accolta da urla di persone entusiaste. Per lo più uomini. E bambini. Alcuni di quei uomini li conosceva. Modelli con cui si era trastullata per qualche tempo mentre era da sola. Uno le aveva anche allungato un foglietto con il proprio numero di telefono, ma Happy lo aveva spinto lontano da lei in malomodo. 

Era stato divertente. Era Iron Woman e aveva bisogno di un bodyguard quando era semplicemente Natasha Stark. 

“Signorina Stark, può farci un autografo?” 

Si era voltata verso un gruppo di bambini e aveva sorriso. Vedere così tante bambine che l’adoravano le aveva fatto piacere. Aveva colpito con un dito il casco di Iron Woman che un bambino indossava. La rendeva orgogliosa vedere che piaceva sia ai maschietti che alle femminucce. Era sempre stata una gran promotrice della parità dei sessi, ancora ai tempi dell’università. Nei momenti in cui era abbastanza lucida da protestare contro il sessismo di diversi professori. Probabilmente lei non era il miglior esempio da seguire, ma almeno era in qualche modo un esempio. Positivo o negativo che fosse. 

“Ehi, chi è quella sventola che sta parlando con il mio bel manzo?” Aveva inarcato il sopracciglio non appena erano usciti all’aperto. Steve era accanto alla loro macchina. Una due posti decappottabile bianca. Una delle ultime che aveva comprato. Sembrava sull’attenti mentre la donna gli diceva qualcosa che non riusciva a sentire. 

“Forse qualcuno dello S.H.I.E.L.D.”   
“La donna più sexy dello S.H.I.E.L.D. era l’Agente Carter, ma è in pensione da un po’, Happy.” Si era avvicinata e non doveva fare la gelosa. Quello era Steve. L’essere più leale che avesse mai incontrato. O almeno così sperava. 

“Signorina Stark, cercavo proprio lei, ma la sua guardia del corpo stava cercando di mandarmi via.” La donna, avrà avuto più o meno la sua età, si era voltata verso di lei. Natasha aveva fatto finta di nulla, avvicinandosi a Steve e dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

“Oh, non è la mia guardia del corpo. Lui è la mia guardia del corpo.” Aveva indicato Happy con un cenno del capo. “Signorina, non è che dopo avrebbe qualche ora libera? Potrebbe unirsi a noi.” Aveva sorriso, mentre Steve la richiamava. Lo faceva sempre. “Guido io fino in albergo.” Aveva guardato il proprio compagno, che scuotendo la testa si allontanava da lei per salire in macchina. Happy era rimasto immobile, ligio al suo dovere. Sarebbe salito nell’altra macchina solo quando lei fosse partita verso la loro prossima destinazione.

“Ho qui un mandato di comparizione per lei.” 

“Accidenti.” Era salita in macchina mormorando mentre la donna le porgeva dei fogli.

“Come le dicevo, a lei non piace quando le vengono porte le cose.” Steve aveva sorriso e aveva preso i documenti. Natasha lo aveva guardato solo per un attimo, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo di nuovo sulla donna.

“Dovrà comparire davanti alla Commissione per i Servizi Armati del Senato domani mattina alle 9 a Washington.” La donna continuava a sorriderle. Decisamente non era una sua fan. 

“Quant’è da qui a Washington?” Aveva chiesto a Steve mettendo in moto la macchina.

“400 chilometri, circa.”

Natasha aveva solo sbuffato.

 

✭✮✭

 

“Signorina Stark, possiamo riprendere da dove ci siamo interrotti? Signorina Stark, la prego.”

“Perché Coulson è qui?” Continuava a restarsene voltata verso Pepper e Steve invece di ascoltare gli uomini che la richiamavano all’ordine. 

“Ne parliamo dopo, ora voltati così la finiamo.” Steve l’aveva guardata severamente, ma lei non gli stava dando retta. La sera prima erano arrivati in albergo solo per scoprire che Rhodes se n’era già andato dopo aver ricevuto una telefonata di lavoro. Pepper aveva previsto che fosse successo qualcosa e aveva già contattato il loro hangar privato a New York. Erano partiti subito e avevano passato la notte a Washington. Ed era molto infastidita da questo.

“Sì, caro?” Si era voltata sorridendo al senatore Stern, che non era per nulla divertito dal suo comportamento. Si era vestita in modo sobrio ed elegante, anche se era stata tentata di presentarsi in pigiama. “Cosa vuole sapere? Se ho dormito bene? Non molto. Non era previsto che fossi a Washington questa mattina. Dovevo essere a New York.”

“Signorina Stark, lei è o non è in possesso di una qualche arma soffisticata che vuole tenerci nascosta?”

“No, non ce l’ho. Le Stark Industries non producono più armi come lei dovrebbe essere a conoscenza. Quindi non riesco a capire di quali armi soffisticate lei stia parlando.” Sapeva per cosa era lì. Fury glielo aveva detto che sarebbero venuti a cercarla per via dell’armatura. Si era anzi stupita che le avessero lasciato fare quello che voleva per ben sei mesi.

“L’arma Iron Man.”

“Iron Woman, grazie.” Aveva sorriso mentre si sporgeva un po’ verso il microfono che aveva davanti. A nessuno degli uomini che le sedevano di fronte piaceva che ci fosse lei, una donna, all’interno di quell’armatura. “E non è un arma.”

“Se non è un’arma lei come la definirebbe, signorina? Vorrebbe farci credere di non saper più riconoscere un’arma quando la vede?”

“E’ una protesi ad alta tecnologia. Questa è la definizione più idonea che io le possa fornire.” Non aveva battuto ciglio. “Dovrebbe informarsi meglio, senatore. Ha sentito che le Stark Industries hanno iniziato a costruire delle protesi per i veterani, e non solo per i veterani? Protesi altamente tecnologiche. La mia armatura non è molto diversa. Copre il mio corpo e lo protegge.”

“Lei continua a sostenere che sia una sorta di scudo, ma noi sappiamo tutti che lei e la sua armatura siete state coinvolte in azioni militari non autorizzate. Questo la rende un’arma.”

“Se la sua priorità fosse il benessere dei cittadini…”

“La mia priorità è che lei ci consegni l’arma Iron Man.” Stern l’aveva interrotta, chiamando volutamente in modo sbagliato la sua armatura.

“Non posso farlo. Io sono Iron Woman. Io e l’armatura siamo una cosa cosa sola. Consegnare Iron Woman significherebbe dover consegnare il mio corpo e questo sa molto di prostituzione, non crede?”

“Senta, io non sono un esperto di…”

“Di prostituzione no di certo! Lei è un senatore! Siamo seri!” Sorridendo si era voltata verso Steve. Non sapeva chi la stesse guardando più seriamente, se Steve o Pepper. Ma sapeva che poi le avrebbero fatto una predica entrambi. Tutta la sala aveva riso tranne Steve, Pepper e Coulson. E i pagliacci che sedevano di fronte a lei e la interrogavano.

“Non sono un esperto di armi.” Il senatore Stern aveva continuato a parlare non appena le persone presenti in sala avevano smesso di ridere. “Ma abbiamo qui il principale fornitore di armi dell’Esercito americano da quando le Stark Industries hanno cambiato rotta. Il signor Justin Hammer.”

Aveva osservato Justin Hammer farsi avanti. Aveva notato lo sguardo che le aveva rivolto, ma non aveva risposto in alcun modo continuando solo a guardarlo. Erano stati rivali per molto tempo, ma Hammer non era mai riuscito ad avvicinarsi alla tecnologia Stark. Era riuscito a fare davvero carriera con le armi solo quando lei si era fatta da parte e l’Esercito aveva avuto bisogno di lui. 

“Vedendo il signor Justin Hammer qui mi stavo chiedendo cosa stesse facendo. Vuoi un mio autografo, Justin caro?” Si era seduta più comodamente sulla poltrona, non togliendo gli occhi dall’uomo. Questi aveva solo sorriso mentre si sedeva a sua volta, ma sapeva di aver colpito il suo orgoglio.

“Simpatica come sempre, Natasha.” L’aveva guardata e aveva sorriso ancora. Un sorriso che non le era piaciuto per nulla. “Forse ai tuoi occhi io non sarò un esperto in armi, ma sai chi era il vero esperto? Tuo padre, Howard Stark. Un uomo che ha dedicato tutta la sua vita alla protezione di questo Paese. Un padre per tutti noi e per l’industria delle armi. Ma lui non era un figlio dei fiori come te. No, lui sapeva che la pace andava protetta con le armi. E non si è mai nascosto dietro ideologie buoniste.” Hammer l’aveva guardata tutto il tempo, poi lentamente e in modo teatrale si era voltato verso i giornalisti presenti. “E’ inutile girarci attorno, sappiamo tutti bene perché siamo qui. Negli ultimi sei mesi Natasha Stark ha costruito e usato l’arma Iron Woman a suo piacimento senza rendere conto a nessuno. Eppure, continua a sostenere che è solo uno scudo e chiede la nostra totale fiducia. Vorrei davvero poterti credere, Natasha. Vorrei poter aver questa fiducia nel prossimo, ma non siamo in Canada qui. Non possiamo lasciare la porta aperta e pretendere che non ci siano rischi.” Aveva fatto una pausa e si era voltato verso Stern. “Purtroppo dubito che la signorina Stark sarà sempre disposta a proteggerci. Dopotutto è solo un privato cittadino con un’arma molto potente ed illegale in mano.” Si era nuovamente voltato verso di lei. L’aveva guardata e poi aveva osservato tutti i presenti. “Dio benedica Iron Woman. Dio benedica l’America.”

Hammer era tornato al proprio posto mentre Stern riprendeva la parola. Avrebbe così tanto voluto prendere parola e mandarli tutti quanti a quel paese. Ma non poteva. Doveva dimostrarsi superiore, studiarli attentamente e cercare un loro passo falso. Hammer era il loro punto debole. Lo sapevano tutti, dovevano saperlo. E doveva solo trovare un modo per ritorcere i propri guai su di lui. 

“Grazie signor Hammer per questo suo intervento. Vorrei ora chiamare in aula il tenente colonnello James Rhodes.”

Doveva immaginarlo. Rhodes era scomparso e non aveva risposto a nessuna delle sue chiamate. E non era assolutamente da lui. Se Natasha telefonava, Rhodes rispondeva o richiamava. Aveva sempre funzionato così. Anche nei momenti più bui della loro amicizia. 

“Rhodey.” Si era alzata ed era andata incontro all’uomo. Indossava l’uniforme e sfoggiava tutte le proprie medaglie. La situazione doveva essere peggiore del previsto. “Ehi, orsetto, non ti aspettavo qui.”

“Senti, sono io e sono qui. Fattene una ragione.” L’uomo si era fermato accanto a lei e aveva sospirato. Sapeva che non era facile per lui. Lo metteva sempre in posizioni strane. “Coulson mi ha detto di consegnarti questo.” Aveva fatto finta di stringerle la mano, consegnandole un dispositivo che lei stessa aveva inventato. 

“Immagino che siete andati a farvi un paio di birre ieri notte.” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, cercando di sorridere, ma l’espressione di Rhodes era fin troppo seria. 

“Ti prego, andiamo avanti così la finiamo con questa farsa e poi andiamo noi a farci un paio di birre.” Rhodes le aveva messo una mano sulla schiena, spingendola lentamente affinché riprendesse il proprio posto. Chiamare Rhodes era un colpo basso. Davvero basso. 

“Il tenente colonnello Rhodes ha redato un rapporto molto dettagliato sull’arma Iron Man. Colonnello, perché sia messo a verbale, potrebbe leggere a pagina 57 paragrafo 4?” 

Natasha aveva osservato attentamente il senatore. C’era un modo per uscire da quella situazione. Doveva esserci. Il dispositivo che le aveva fatto avere Coulson sicuramente sarebbe servito a tale scopo.

“Mi scusi senatore. Mi sta chiedendo di leggere un unico pezzo estrapolandolo da tutto il contesto? Non credo sia giusto.” Rhodes aveva parlato dopo un attimo. Dopo aver aperto il proprio rapporto e aver letto ciò che aveva scritto. Natasha sapeva che lo aveva fatto. Glielo aveva detto che i suoi superiori gli avevano fatto pressioni e aveva lei stessa dato alcune specifiche informazioni sull’armatura. “Leggere un paio di frasi non possono dare una visione oggettiva e ampia del motivo per cui siamo qui.”

“Colonnello, sappiamo tutti che lei e la qui presente signorina Stark avete dei rapporti che vanno ben oltre il lavoro. Ma qui stiamo parlando di sicurezza nazionale. Non possiamo permettere che un privato cittadino si faccia giustizia da solo invadendo altri Paesi.”

“Rhodey, leggi pure.”

Con la coda dell’occhio aveva notato l’uomo scuotere la testa e poi sospirare. 

“Visto che non opera all’interno di nessun settore definibile di governo Iron Woman rappresenta una potenziale minaccia alla sicurezza e agli interessi di questa nazione.” Si era voltato per guardarla e lei non aveva battuto ciglio. Non era stupida. Sapeva come veniva percepita la sua armatura dai piani alti. “Però continuo spiegando che i benefici di Iron Woman superano di gran lunga quelle che potrebbero essere solo delle potenziali minacce…”

“Basta così, colonnello. Abbiamo sentito abbastanza.”

“Valuterò la carica di segretario della difesa solo dopo le vostre umili e sentite scuse. E magari potrei costruirvi un Optimus Prime da una qualsiasi macchina a vostra scelta.” Natasha si era sporta di nuovo verso il microfono e aveva guardato il senatore negli occhi.

“E’ un gioco per lei, signorina Stark? Il rapporto del tenente colonnello Rhodes è accompagnato dalle immagini di quelle che sono molto probabilmente strutture che cercano di  replicare le sue armature.”

“Con tutto il rispetto, signore, non abbiamo prove certe che si tratti davvero di armature. La nostra intelligence e le intelligence locali lo suggeriscono, ma non ci sono prove.”

“Io mi rendo conto che testimoniare contro la sua amica non sia facile, ma devo ricordarle il suo ruolo?”

Rhodes aveva ingoiato il rospo e aveva fatto un cenno al ragazzo che si occupava dei file multimediali. A lei aveva solo fatto schifo il tono con cui aveva pronunciato la parola  _ amica _ .

“Abbiamo ricevuto queste foto poche settimane fa. Si tratterebbe di fabbriche all’apparenza abbandonate in cui sono state avvistate delle probabili armature. Potrebbero essere semplici droni.”

Ecco il suo momento. Ecco a cosa le serviva il dispositivo che aveva in mano. Velocemente aveva digitato un paio di codici. Di certo non era la prima volta che hackerava file dell’Esercito e non sarebbe stata l’ultima.

“Oh, sono ancora brava in queste cose. Come quella volta da adolescente quando sono entrata nel Pentagono. Molto interessante.” Aveva osservato come sullo schermo il suo programma di hackeraggio le dava il benvenuto. Probabilmente avrebbe pagato anche per il fatto di avere un programma simile sempre a portata di mano. “Sono sui vostri schermi e li sto comandando.” Sentiva Stern urlarle qualcosa contro, ma non aveva tempo di ascoltarlo. Quella era la sua possibilità per uscire da quella situazione a testa alta e con la vittoria in tasca. “Dunque, cos’abbiamo qui? Corea del Nord?” C’era sullo schermo un’armatura. Che non riusciva neppure a stare in piedi. “Iran. Decisamente nessuna immediata minaccia.” Aveva notato Justin Hammer alzarsi velocemente e avvicinarsi ad uno degli schermi per cercare di spegnerlo. “Oh, ma non è Justin Hammer quello? Cosa ci fa Hammer in un posto simile con quelle armature? Oh, non mi dite che ha cercato lui stesso di costruirne una?” Eccola la sua carta vincente. Justin Hammer e un’armatura che non funzionava ma che faceva solo danni. Rhodes aveva nascosto un sorriso sotto la mano e lei si era lentamente voltata verso Steve e Pepper. Steve aveva solo scosso la testa, ma poteva vedere un leggero sorriso sulle sue labbra. Tra i due era stato lui quello più preoccupato. “Direi che moltissimi Paesi sono di una decina di anni indietro rispetto alla tecnologia Stark. Le Hammer Industries almeno una ventina.”

Hammer aveva preso la parola per cercare di spiegare come il collaudatore fosse ancora vivo, ma a lei non interessava un pesce così piccolo. I suoi occhi erano puntati su Stern che ora era in piedi.

“Direi che qui abbiamo finito. Non capisco dove voglia arrivare?”

“A dire prego.”

“Prego per cosa, signorina Stark?”

“Ai ringraziamenti che mi farete per essere il vostro deterrente nucleare. Sta funzionando. Siamo al sicuro. L’America è al sicuro. Volete la mia armatura e le mie attrezzature? Non potete averle. Ma io vi ho fatto un enorme favore.” Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e sapeva quanto quell’uomo la odiasse. E non solo in quel momento. “Ho privatizzato la pace nel mondo con successo. Cosa volete di più? Cerco di collaborare con questi pagliacci rincretiniti e questo è ciò che ottengo!”

“Lei è una stronza. Una vera stronza, signorina Stark.”

Aveva sorriso mentre si rimetteva gli occhiali da sole con cui era arrivata quella mattina. Aveva vinto su tutta la linea. L’avevano insultata in diretta nazionale. Aveva rovinato Hammer con una sola mossa. E Iron Woman era salva. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ Maggio 2006 _

 

Il viaggio di ritorno da Washington a Malibu non era stato per nulla piacevole. Sembravano tutti arrabbiati con lei per un motivo o per l’altro. Pepper era quella che lo era di più. Era rimasta al telefono per quasi tutto il viaggio, parlando con giornalisti, politici e, la cosa peggiore, con i soci delle Stark Industries. 

Sei mesi prima erano saltate diverse teste. Non solo avevano perso Obadiah Stane, ma aveva costretto a licenziarsi altri membri del consiglio d’amministrazione. Troppi avevano collaborato con Stane e avevano le mani impastate nel traffico illegale d’armi. Si sentiva ancora molto stupida a non essersi mai accorta di nulla. Per cinque anni avevano fatto quello che volevano sotto il suo naso. E aveva paura di finire per scoprire che lo avevano fatto anche quando l’azienda era guidata da suo padre.

Coulson e Rhodes erano rimasti a Washington. Ognuno doveva andare a rendere conto di quanto fosse successo ai propri superiori. E si riteneva molto fortunata a non essere stata ancora contattata da Nick Fury. Probabilmente pensava anche lui che fosse andato tutto per il meglio e voleva lasciarla in pace. O almeno era quello che sperava.

Era dopotutto Natasha Stark. Prima di riuscire ad accusarla davvero di terrorismo avrebbero dovuto avere altre prove in mano. Non aveva mai interferito in missioni militari. Aveva sempre scelto da sola gli obiettivi da colpire. E solo se era sicura che avessero armi delle Stark Industries vendute in modo illegale. 

E nessuno poteva imitarla. Nessuno tranne lei era in possesso della tecnologia del reattore arc. Per ora era l’unica al mondo capace di una cosa simile. 

“Coraggio fanciulli, sveglia. La mamma è tornata.” Aveva acceso i computer e si era seduta comodamente nella sua postazione. Aveva un lavoro da portare avanti e non aveva tempo di stare ad ascoltare Pepper e Steve che continuavano a discutere al piano di sopra. Era davvero stupita che Steve per una volta fosse dalla sua parte, anche se le aveva detto che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto essere più educata nei modi. Era pur sempre una signorina di buona famiglia, non un volgarissimo uomo d’affari. E lei aveva solo riso al suo paragone. 

“Bentornata signorina Stark, e congratulazioni per la cerimonia d’apertura. E’ stata un vero successo, proprio come l’udienza al Senato. Aggiungo anche che è alquanto gradevole vederla finalmente vestita in un video online.”

Jarvis le mancava sempre quando la sua intelligenza artificiale faceva questo tipo di osservazioni. Erano così tipicamente sue che davvero le sembrava fosse ancora al suo fianco. 

“Sono anche stata più educata del solito, non trovi? Non li ho offesi neppure una volta.” Sorridendo aveva guardato il video che qualcuno aveva caricato su YouTube. 

“Li ha solo castrati pubblicamente. Miss Carter è sicuramente molto orgogliosa di lei.”

Aveva sorriso soddisfatta da quelle parole. Era una cosa che le era sempre piaciuta mettere i maschi in una posizione simile. Ma solo perché loro cercavano sempre di far sentire lei inferiore perché era una donna. Era stato così all’università. E ora lo era nel lavoro. 

“Forse dovevamo prolungare la permanenza a Washington e andare a trovare Peggy.” Natasha aveva mormorato, mentre si pungeva nuovamente un dito. Il livello di palladio nel sangue era salito al 24%. In soli due giorni era aumentato di troppo rispetto a quanto aveva fatto in un primo periodo. Aveva velocemente aperto alcuni file sul computer. Stava ancora cercando qualcosa che potesse sostituire il palladio nel reattore arc. Si era alzata quando di fronte a lei si era materializzato l’ologramma di una tavola peridioca. 

“La combinazione tra tungsteno e iridio l’abbiamo già provata.” J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva però fatto una prova lo stesso. Davanti ai suoi occhi un’armatura olografica si era disintegrata quando quei due elementi era stati aggiunti come nucleo per il reattore. “Temo che lei sia a corto sia di tempo che di opzioni, signorina. Credo dovrebbe parlarne con il Capitano Rogers e con la signorina Potts.”

“Quando sarà il momento più opportuno.” Si era passata una mano sugli occhi. Stava morendo. Lentamente stava morendo.

“Signorina, un altro nucleo si è esaurito. Le consiglierei di cambiarlo immediatamente.”

“Come si è esaurito? L’ho cambiato solo un paio di giorni fa!” Sbuffando si era spostata, tornando alla scrivania per aprire il contenitore in cui aveva i nuclei di riserva. Aveva alzato la maglietta e aveva tolto il reattore. Faceva sempre uno strano effetto toglierlo. Era come se per un attimo le mancasse il respiro e percepiva il suo cuore che aveva una leggera aritmia. Velocemente aveva cambiato i nuclei, guardando solo per un attimo quello appena estratto. Arrugginito e fumante. Una volta reinserito il reattore nel petto, lo aveva osservato. Lineette bluastre continuavano ad espandersi sempre di più. Era riuscita a tenere Steve a freno per un po’. Ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato ancora per molto. Non era uno stupido. Probabilmente aveva capito che qualcosa non andava, ma si fidava di lei e del suo cervello per trovare una soluzione. 

“Signorina Stark, credo che almeno il Capitano dovrebbe saperlo subito. Si sta espandendo troppo velocemente e se continua a questo ritmo le rimane davvero poco.”

“Fammi arrivare almeno fino al mio compleanno, ti prego.” Aveva sospirato e si era spostata di nuovo dal computer. Aveva osservato Dum-E fare un disastro con la brodaglia verdastra che doveva bere per controbilanciare i sintomi e voleva davvero smontarlo. Steve le avrebbe fatto pulire quel disastro. Ne era sicura. “Dum-E, ti prego. Allontanati da lì perché giuro che ti smonto pezzo per pezzo e poi ti do in mano a Steve perché ti rimonti. E ti assicuro che non ne è assolutamente capace.” Il braccio meccanico aveva emesso un suono di sconforto, come faceva ogni volta che lo sgridava per qualcosa. “No, è inutile che piangi.” Aveva bevuto lentamente l’intruglio verde facendo qualche smorfia. 

“Signorina, sta arrivando la signorina Potts, le consiglierei almeno di accennarle qualcosa se proprio non vuole dirle la verità.”

“Muto, J. Ne parleremo un’altra volta.” Natasha aveva osservato la sua assistente personale mentre digitava il codice d’accesso alla sua officina. Dal modo in cui muoveva la mano doveva essere furiosa.

“Si può sapere cosa le prende? Cosa significava quel “Se c’è una cosa che ho dimostrato è che bisogna affidarsi a me per appagare me stessa”? Si è bevuta il cervello? L’ha detto in diretta internazionale!” Pepper le era subito venuta incontro, muovendo le braccia mentre parlava. “E ha davvero donato  _ tutta _ la nostra collezione d’arte a Steve Rogers?”

“Chi meglio di Steve?” L’aveva guardata e aveva iniziato a giocare con gli ologrammi che ancora erano aperti in giro per l’officina. Quello che non le serviva lo buttava direttamente nel cestino, e quello che le serviva lo spostava in un altro punto. Avrebbe messo più tardi a posto tutti quei file. “Steve ama l’arte più di noi. E’ l’unico artista sotto questo tetto. E poi nostra? Credevo fosse la mia collezione.”

“Ne sono stata la curatrice per anni ed ero sempre in contatto con i vari intermediari. Almeno un accenno poteva darmelo!”

Natasha aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e l’aveva osservata. Pepper stringeva una cartellina tra le mani. Probabilmente altra roba che doveva firmare. Ma sembrava davvero arrabbiata con lei. Nulla di nuovo.

“Pep, non credevo ti piacesse l’arte così tanto. Io continuavo a comprare quadri perché era un hobby di mia madre.”

“O perché Steve è un artista?”

“Se non ti conoscessi direi che sei gelosa di Steve.” 

“Tasha, io sono solo preoccupata per lei. A me non importa se Steve sia o meno davvero Capitan America, ho solo paura che possa dimostrarsi come tutti gli altri uomini che le si sono avvicinati in questi anni.” Aveva guardato la donna scuotere la testa. Le aveva detto chi era Steve. Era giusto che lo sapesse visto che vivevano insieme. E Pepper le aveva creduto solo quando le aveva mostrato foto e video originali. Ringraziava Howard per averle lasciato anche quello in eredità.

“Non ti sembra che io stia funzionando meglio da quando lui è qui?” Aveva parlato piano, a voce bassa, e solo dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. “Voglio dire, guardami! In sei mesi non sono finita nemmeno una volta su una copertina a causa di uno scandalo. Non ci sono online video nuovi di me nuda impegnata in attività molto vietate ai minori di 18 anni. Non mi sono ubriacata neppure una volta così tanto da finire in ospedale. E non ho toccato alcun tipo di droga, a nessuna festa. Sto lavorando cercando di rispettare le scadenze e guarda il modo impeccabile in cui ho organizzato l’Expo!”

“L’Expo è solo la rappresentazione del suo ego impazzito.”

Natasha le aveva messo il broncio, ma non poteva darle torto. All’inizio non era stata molto entusiasta dell’organizzare l’Expo. Aveva protestato in un primo momento trovandola solo una perdita di tempo. Quando le avevano dato carta bianca, allora aveva cambiato idea e deciso di fare le cose a modo suo. Se quella di suo padre doveva essere una città del futuro, la sua lo aveva superato di netto.

“Voglio solo dire che il suo comportamento è davvero impeccabile, ma guardi anche ora. Ho passato ore al telefono con i soci e anche con i media. Le Stark Industries in questo momento sono in un totale scompiglio e lei sta pensando solo alla Expo e alle sue armature.”

“Le azioni stanno crescendo di nuovo e presto torneremo agli stessi profitti che avevano dalla produzione di armi. E spero anzi di superarli!”

“Quello che le sto dicendo è che abbiamo già assegnato dei contratti!” Pepper aveva alzato la voce e stava probabilmente iniziando a spazientirsi. “Prenda quello per l’energia eolica! Ci sono persone che percepiscono uno stipendio e lei non ha ancora consegnato nessun progetto.”

“Come faccio a progettare se devo passare le mie giornate in ufficio? Non starmi col fiato sul collo almeno tu, sto lavorando! Solo che tutto questo mi annoia, Pepper!”

“Sta perdendo tempo! Dovrebbe amministrare un’azienda multimiliardaria con sedi e laboratori sparsi un po’ ovunque, invece è chiusa qui dentro! Mi sembra quasi di star facendo io il suo lavoro e forse lo sto davvero facendo!”

Natasha si era bloccata per un attimo, evitando di urlare di rimando. Gli animi si erano scaldati parecchio in un tempo brevissimo. E forse quello era anche il momento di dare qualcosa di reale a Pepper. La donna aveva fatto davvero molto per lei, anche quando questo non rientrava nelle sue mansioni. Doveva essere solo la sua assistente personale. Invece faceva sempre molto di più.

“Pepper, è da un po’ che ci sto pensando. Assumerai tu il ruolo di amministratore delegato dell’azienda.”

La donna si era bloccata. L’aveva guardata. Aveva sbattuto le palpebre diverse volte.

“Ha bevuto per caso?” Lentamente si era sporta verso di lei per annusarne l’alito. Non poteva darle torto visti i suoi precedenti.

“Solo un intruglio di clorofilla e non so cos’altro.” Visto il momento di shock di Pepper, le aveva semplicemente appoggiato le mani sulle spalle e aveva sorriso. “Le conferisco la nomina a amministratore delegato delle Stark Industries, signorina Potts.”

“Lei sta scherzando, vero?” Pepper si era scossa dal suo stupore e l’aveva guardata negli occhi quando Natasha si era allontanata di qualche passo.

“Decisamente no. Era da un po’ che ci stavo pensando, in realtà. Avevo diversi nomi papabili in testa, ma nessuno era quello giusto. Tranne te. Quindi, congratulazioni Pepper. So che sarai un amministratore eccellente. Lo hai già dimostrato in tutti questi anni quando io non ero in grado di tenere tutto sotto controllo. Perché ammettiamolo, senza di te non ce l’avrei mai fatta a mantenere il ruolo di capo all’interno dell’azienda.”

“Ma non può farlo. Il consiglio d’amministrazione non sarà d’accordo. E poi ora sembra essere in una relazione piuttosto stabile, se avrà dei figli sarebbe ovvio che lasciasse l’azienda in mano loro.”

“Il consiglio d’amministrazione non può dire niente. Io sono Stark, io ho il diritto di scegliere un successore. E nella molto remota possibilità che ci siano degli eredi da parte mia, se avranno ereditato anche solo una minima parte del sangue degli Stark, usurperanno il tuo ruolo in men che non si dica, non temere.” Natasha si era allontanata di qualche passo per andare prendere la bottiglia con la clorofilla. Ne aveva bevuto un sorso mentre continuava ad osservare Pepper che la guardava come se fosse impazzita. Forse lo era anche. 

“E Steve? Ne ha parlato con lui, vero? Non è un’altra di quelle cose che ha fatto senza dire niente a nessuno?”

“Steve è d’accordo.” Aveva fatto un’alzata di spalle dopo aver dato un lungo sorso al liquido nella bottiglia. “Non si è molto stupito quando gliene ho parlato. Si è molto più stupito della quantità di quadri che ho comprato in questi anni e che lui non ha mai visto da nessuna parte.”

“Questo perché lei si ostina a mettere dei veri quadri solo nelle stanze in cui qualcuno le può vedere, ovvero il suo soggiorno. E ce ne sono solo due. Mi spiega cos’è quella cosa appesa lì?”

“Arte contemporanea. Molto contemporanea.” Non si era neppure voltata. Sapeva benissimo a cosa si riferisse Pepper. Aveva incorniciato un poster di Iron Woman e lo aveva appeso in officina. “E parlando di questo, le Stark Industries dovrebbero avere una sorta di diritto d’autore sull’immagine di Iron Woman. Non è possibile che ci sia in vendita così tanta roba con la mia faccia.”

“Le Stark Industries hanno bisogno che lei finisca quei progetti. La Expo è iniziata. Siamo tornati a casa. E’ in officina. Quindi si metta a lavorare. Contatterò io l’ufficio legale per la successione. Ancora non ci credo.” Pepper aveva scosso la testa, mentre iniziava a scrivere qualcosa sulla sua cartellina. “Ero solo venuta per costringerla a mettersi al lavoro, non per diventare davvero il suo capo.”

“Ehi, io sarò sempre capo di me stessa. Questo non cambierà molto.”

“Si rimetta a lavorare al progetto sull’energia eolica. Dirò a Steve di portarle il pranzo qui e non deve uscire fino a quando non avrà finito.”

“Oh, come se mi spaventasse rimanere qui in eterno. Ormai anche Steve si è abituato a fare le cose qui.” Aveva fatto un sorriso malizioso e Pepper si era solo portata una mano sulla fronte.

“Buona giornata, signorina Stark.”

 

✭✮✭

 

Osservava l’uomo che si muoveva nella cucina mentre preparava la cena. Erano tornati a casa da un paio di giorni e lei si era davvero chiusa in officina. Sia per lavorare ai progetti che aveva in sospeso che per cercare una soluzione al problema del reattore. Ci era rimasta fino a quel pomeriggio, quando Steve era sceso per portarle il caffè. 

J.A.R.V.I.S. continuava a ripeterle che doveva parlargli e dirgli cosa le stava succedendo. Ma lei non ci riusciva. Un po’ perché non voleva neppure ammetterlo a sé stessa. Morire a 26 anni - perché era ottimista e sperava di arrivare a fine mese - era inconcepibile. Certo, la gente moriva ogni giorno e a qualsiasi età, ma non voleva pensarci. Voleva continuare a pensare di avere tutta l’eternità davanti. Voleva continuare a credere che avrebbe potuto fare quella vita per sempre. Tasha Stark. Iron Woman. E Steve accanto a lei. A volte si sentiva un po’ stupida ad aver messo Steve su quel piedistallo. Ma Steve era sempre stato fin troppo importante per lei. 

“Ha telefonato Peggy stamattina.” Steve si era voltato verso di lei. Indossava un grembiule di Capitan America che lei stessa aveva fatto per lui. La divertiva troppo quando lo vedeva con quello addosso.

“E me lo dici adesso? Quello sarebbe stato un ottimo modo per farmi uscire dalla mia tana.” Aveva spostato il portatile che aveva di fronte per sporgersi sul tavolo di vetro della cucina. 

“Voleva solo sapere come stavi dopo la visita al Campidoglio, perché ha naturalmente guardato anche lei la diretta. Ha detto di essere molto orgogliosa di te e che dobbiamo assolutamente andarla a trovare.” 

“Possiamo andarci appena torniamo da Monaco.”

“Non puoi delegare a qualcuno il viaggio a Monaco?” Steve si era avvicinato e la guardava in modo serio. 

“Posso, ma non voglio. Andiamo a Monaco, dai. Ci divertiamo. Andiamo a sperperare soldi in casinò e negozi. Mangiamo in locali molto sopravvalutati ma stellati. Facciamo i multimiliardari schifosi, ti prego.”

“Facciamo? Sei tu quella miliardaria qui.” Aveva sorriso un po’ e le si era seduto di fronte. “Sono solo preoccupato, ok? So che mi stai nascondendo qualcosa e sono sicuro che c’entrano i segni che hai sul petto. Sembra quasi che stia per succedere qualcosa di catastrofico.”

“E’ il palladio.” Aveva aperto bocca senza pensare veramente a quello che voleva dire. “E’ una reazione al palladio, ma ci sto lavorando. Ci stiamo lavorando. Vero, J?”

“Confermo, signorina Stark.” La voce dell’intelligenza artificiale non aveva tardato a manifestarsi. J.A.R.V.I.S. era programmato così. Non si spegneva mai e teneva sotto controllo tutto quello che succedeva in casa. Conversazioni e azioni comprese. Memorizzava tutto su un server apposito e se mai fosse servito sarebbe stato facilmente consultabile. “Mi auguro che presto troveremo una soluzione per questo piccolo inconveniente.”

Steve la guardava e non sembrava per nulla convinto. Natasha aveva allungato una mano verso la sua e l’aveva stretta. 

“Jarvis avrebbe detto che bastava del buon tè e una passata di Vicks VapoRub e tutto sarebbe passato. Perché da bambina non stavo mai male, e quelle poche volte in cui avevo raffreddore o febbre facevo tantissime scene. Howard aveva sempre qualcosa da ridire quando stavo male. Ricordo che una volta aveva anche detto che la mia salute era debole perché sono femmina. Stronzate, visto che davvero avevo un’ottima salute.” Aveva fatto una smorfia al ricordo delle parole del padre. Perché non riusciva a trovare mai dei bei ricordi con lui? 

“Avesse visto me prima di diventare così.” Steve le aveva stretto un po’ la mano e lei aveva sorriso. Peggy aveva una foto di Steve prima che diventasse Capitan America. La custodiva sempre gelosamente e le aveva raccontato come l’avesse rubata dall’archivio della SSR.

“Ma tu sei Steve Rogers. Per lui eri qualcosa di unico. La sua creazione più grande. Dovevi vedere come ne parlava con orgoglio della sua partecipazione al progetto Rebirth. E non ha mai smesso di cercarti. Anche Peggy aveva perso ogni speranza, ma papà no.” Steve la guardava e lei non poteva togliere lo sguardo dal suo. 

“La prima volta che ho visto Howard cercava di far volare una macchina. Ero con Bucky e due ragazze che lui aveva rimorchiato. E io offrivo ad una delle due qualcosa da mangiare.” Aveva scosso un po’ la testa e Natasha lo osservava. Conosceva quella storia. Steve gliel’aveva già raccontata, ma le piaceva sempre molto quando l’uomo le parlava del suo passato. “Non capirò mai perché le donne facciano sempre finta di non mangiare nulla e di vivere di aria.”

“A me puoi offrire tutto il cibo che vuoi e non dirò mai di no. A meno che non siano verdure strane o roba solo bollita.”

“A mia discolpa posso dire che quella era una delle poche volte che cucinavo dopo il risveglio e nel 1940 si bolliva tutto.” 

Natasha aveva riso alle sue parole e alla serietà del suo volto. Adorava rinfacciargli la prima volta in cui Steve aveva cucinato per lei. Era stato a Washington. Il weekend che avevano passato assieme così tanti anni addietro. Ora quell’appartamento era vuoto. Steve aveva portato tutte le sue cose a Malibu. Per lo più erano libri e quaderni da disegno. Tra i due era sicuramente lei quella più materialista che comprava molte più cose di cui avesse strettamente bisogno. L’esatto contrario di Steve che comprava sempre solo ciò che era necessario. 

“Ora non mi pare che ti lamenti di come cucino.”

“No, ora sei molto migliorato e almeno questa cucina viene usata per quello che serve non solo per fare il caffè.”

“O per essere un tuo esperimento. Hai davvero messo le mani su tutti gli elettrodomestici qui dentro? Rhodes dice di sì, Happy conferma. Pepper dice che devi cambiare passatempo.”

Natasha aveva ridacchiato. Sì, aveva messo mano su tutti gli elettrodomestici della cucina.

“Ho migliorato anche gli elettrodomestici che ci sono in giro per la casa. A volte mi annoio, Capitano. E certe cose non capisco come facciano a metterle in vendita.”

“Sei impossibile. Ti regalerò una casa delle bambole.”

“Ci metterò i robot dentro. Parlando di case, guarda questo.” Aveva spostato la mano dalla sua e non le era piaciuto molto. Il calore di quella mano le dava sicurezza. Le sembrava di essere indistruttibile. 

Aveva voltato il portatile verso Steve e si era seduta sul tavolo, anche se sapeva che all’uomo non faceva molto piacere quando lo faceva. Nonostante su quello stesso tavolo avevano anche fatto sesso.

“Cosa sarebbe? Vuoi comprare un appartamento a Brooklyn?”

“Volevo fosse una sorpresa, ma forse è meglio parlartene.” Aveva voltato il viso, guardandolo oltre la spalla. “E’ per la collezione d’arte che ora possiedi. Puoi esporla, perché so che per te l’arte va ammirata e non chiusa in un magazzino, come ho fatto io. E poi puoi anche provare ad esporre qualcosa di tuo, visto che non sei poi tanto male. Anzi, sei indubbiamente meglio di quelli che tagliano soltanto la tela o ci disegnano un punto del mezzo.”

“Per essere una futurista, il tuo disprezzo per l’arte contemporanea è micidiale.” La mano di Steve era in un attimo sul suo fianco. Sentiva il calore che si irradiava anche attraverso la maglietta che indossava. “Ma Tasha, un’intera palazzina?”

“Così è più facile. Puoi organizzare le cose come vuoi. E puoi… Possiamo anche prendere tutto un piano per trasformarlo in un appartamento per noi, per quando andiamo a New York. In fondo ci siamo nati entrambi in quella città.” Voleva crederci. Voleva avere quella speranza. Il tempo che aveva a disposizione era sempre meno e non aveva più idee su cosa fare con il reattore. Avrebbe potuto provare con un’operazione. Aveva anche provato a contattare alcuni cardiochirurghi. Tutti si erano rifiutati. Era un’operazione così delicata che nessuno voleva assumersi la responsabilità di far morire Tasha Stark sotto i loro ferri. “Ora che Pepper sarà il nuovo amministratore delegato, avrò di nuovo molto tempo libero. Possiamo andare a New York quando vogliamo e lavorare assieme su questo progetto. Non sentirti messo sotto pressione. Non ho ancora comprato nulla, sono solo in trattativa.”

“Tu non riesci proprio a fare le cose come le persone normali? Prima mi regali una collezione d’arte che vale milioni e ora vuoi anche darmi il posto dove poterla esporre?” 

Natasha aveva fatto una piccola alzata di spalle. Era l’unica cosa che poteva dargli e che gli sarebbe sempre rimasta di lei. 

“Faccio girare l’economia, che ci vuoi fare.” Non poteva dirgli che aveva scritto un testamento. Non poteva dirgli che aveva lasciato la maggior parte delle sue cose a lui. Le sue automobili. I suoi robot. La casa a Long Island. La casa a Malibu. Non poteva neppure dirgli che anche buona parte dei suoi soldi sarebbe rimasta a lui. Ne sarebbero stati beneficiari anche Rhodes, Pepper e Happy. Ma la maggior parte di ciò che aveva sarebbe finito a lui. Era l’unica cosa che poteva fare. 

“Sei una donna impossibile.” L’aveva attirata verso di sé, passando il braccio attorno alla sua vita e non aveva smesso di guardarla neppure per un istante. 

“Senza di me saresti perso, Rogers. Chi ti avrebbe seguito così da vicino nella scoperta di questo nuovo secolo? Chi ti avrebbe insegnato a usare il computer per andare sui siti porno?”

“Io non vado sui siti porno.” L’uomo era leggermente arrossito e lei aveva solo sorriso. “Non mi servono certe cose. E poi ho ancora l’abbonamento a Playboy che tu continui a rinnovare.”

Questa volta la donna aveva riso di gusto, muovendosi sul tavolo per girarsi nell’abbraccio di Steve. Lo aveva guardato e aveva passato le dita tra i suoi capelli. Era stupendo. Era tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato dalla vita. Steve le aveva dato l’amore e la sicurezza che credeva non avrebbe mai ricevuto da nessun uomo. Anche mentre erano stati lontani non aveva mai dubitato dei suoi sentimenti. Vederlo in quel deserto, stanco come mai lo aveva visto, le aveva fatto comprendere che erano legati molto più di quanto credevano ed erano disposti ad ammettere. 

“Un giorno potrei davvero sposarti, lo sai?”

“Aspetterò quel giorno allora.”

Steve le aveva sorriso con dolcezza e lei si era chinata per baciarlo. In quel momento lo aveva pensato davvero. Se fosse riuscita a salvarsi in qualche modo lo avrebbe sposato. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per rimanere con lui per sempre. Anche se in quel momento l’unico futuro che avevano insieme erano poche settimane nel più roseo dei casi.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Maggio 2006 _

 

Il rumore dei passi e dei pugni la distraeva. Non era decisamente abituata a lavorare con un rumore diverso dalla musica. Di solito c’era sempre musica sparata da qualsiasi angolo della casa, o se non era possibile almeno si infilava le cuffie nelle orecchie e lavorava così. Questa volta non c’era musica e non si era nemmeno portata dietro le cuffie. Ed era troppo pigra per alzarsi e andare a cercarle. 

Era da qualche tempo che cercava di passare più tempo possibile accanto a Steve. Anche se questo voleva dire passare ore in palestra, molto spesso in silenzio con l’unico rumore di sottofondo Steve che si allenava. 

“Signorina Stark, perché devo allenarmi io con il capitano Rogers?”

“Perché si annoia a combattere sempre contro un sacco.” Non aveva neppure alzato lo sguardo su Happy Hogan che era sul ring assieme a Steve. Continuava a muovere il pennino sullo schermo cercando di concludere il disegno di una turbina. Non la convinceva per nulla. Sembrava una cosa talmente antiquata che si stava chiedendo se stesse bene.

No, non stava bene, si era detta.

“Potrebbe allenarsi lei ogni tanto.”

Solo allora aveva guardato il proprio bodyguard, ma non si era alzata. Era rimasta comodamente sdraiata per terra, su uno dei enormi cuscini che aveva fatto portare lì apposta. Così si rilassava e riposava mentre guardava il suo supersoldato preferito che si allenava.

“Happy, potrei licenziarti e assumere Steven al tuo posto.”

“Mi dispiace, ma ho già un lavoro.” Steve era sceso dal ring e le si era avvicinato, ma solo per prendere la bottiglia d’acqua che lei aveva messo accanto a sé. Lo aveva osservato bere e a volte si sentiva come uno di quei fan un po’ maniaci verso i loro idoli. Era capace di osservarlo senza battere ciglio in totale adorazione.

“Quella è schiavitù. Hai una paga misera per quello che fai.”

“Fare da babysitter a te non può essere considerato un lavoro.”

“Questo mi offende, Rogers.” Aveva portato una mano sul proprio petto facendo l’offesa, ma non lo era minimamente. Sapeva che era così. Le avevano messo lo S.H.I.E.L.D. in casa, e anche se Steve non faceva la spia, era un modo per controllarla. Anche solo perché non avrebbe mai permesso che facesse qualcosa di troppo stupido o pericoloso.

“Perché non sei di sopra con Pepper? Sta scegliendo la tua prossima assistente personale.”

“Mi annoia.” Lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Aveva passato il giorno precedente a leggere curriculum assieme a Pepper, e ora non aveva voglia di passare altre ore ad incontrare le candidate. “Pepper sceglierà benissimo e ti prometto che non mi lamenterò. Al massimo la licenzierò e ne troverò un’altra. O un altro.” Aveva sorriso, ma Steve aveva solo inarcato un sopracciglio. Non era geloso affatto. Non sapeva se esserne felice o meno. 

“Tasha, vai sul ring. Ora.” Forse un po’ geloso lo era, ma lei aveva solo mugugnato quando lo aveva visto andare a prendere i suoi guantoni e la protezione per la testa. Da quando era diventata Iron Woman, Steve aveva arbitrariamente deciso che doveva saper combattere almeno un minimo. “Fa vedere a Happy che a volte ti alleni anche tu.”

“Quello non è allenarsi. E’ una scusa per saltarti addosso.” 

Steve aveva scosso la testa mentre le metteva le protezioni e lei infilava lentamente i guantoni. Non si reputava molto brava. Era sempre stata piuttosto esile e aveva dedicato poco tempo allo sport quando era stata più giovane. Ogni tanto aveva cercato di fare un po’ di palestra, ma perdeva ogni interesse dopo pochissimo tempo. Non faceva per lei. 

“Ricordi la posizione di difesa?”

“Sissignore!” Si era messa in posizione e Steve aveva sorriso di più. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di preservare quel sorriso. Doveva vivere per quello. Doveva trovare una soluzione per poter stare con lui ancora.

“Spaccagli le ossa, Rocky.”

Aveva riso di gusto mentre si avviava al ring. Negli anni Steve si era messo al passo con i tempi e aveva visto tutti i film che andavano visti. Almeno la prima parte, se si trattava di saghe. 

“Signorina Stark, non voglio farle male.”

“Non ti preoccupare, Happy. Anche se non sembra sarai tu quello che finirà k.o.”

Happy sembrava turbato di avere lei come avversario. Quell’uomo le aveva salvato la vita qualche anno addietro quando aveva fatto un incidente con la macchina. Aveva spalancato la portiera che era rimasta bloccata e l’aveva tirata fuori dall’automobile. Era successo poco tempo il suo arrivo in California, e da quel momento quell’uomo non aveva lasciato il suo fianco. 

“Capo, le ricordo che sono un ex pugile.”

“E io sono Iron Woman. Dai. E’ un allenamento. Pensi davvero che Steve ti permetterà di farmi davvero del male. Nel momento esatto in cui gli sembrerà che io possa farmi del male, salterà su questo ring e ti fermerà a mani nude. Vero, Stevie?”

“Concentrati così non dovrò intervenire.”

Con la coda dell’occhio aveva notato Steve avvicinarsi al ring e appoggiarsi alle corde. Si era messa in posizione e voleva fare bella impressione. Con Steve a volte si sentiva come se fosse una ragazzina che doveva colpire e attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno. Con Steve non le serviva. Con la maggior parte delle persone non le serviva. Ma con Steve era sempre tutto diverso. 

Happy si era mosso. Sapeva che sarebbe partito con un destro, lo faceva sempre. Si era spostata, ben conscia che l’uomo non stesse facendo sul serio. Se lo avesse fatto l’avrebbe atterrata subito. Si rendeva perfettamente conto di essere molto vulnerabile senza l’armatura. 

Era partita al contrattacco ma Happy l’aveva bloccata subito.

“Steve mi ha chiesto di sposarlo.” 

Aveva visto l’uomo bloccarsi e spalancare gli occhi. Lo aveva distratto quel tanto che bastava per colpirlo prima alla testa e poi abbassarsi come Steve le aveva insegnato e colpirgli le caviglie con una gamba per farlo cadere.

“Ehi! Questo non vale! E’ giocare sporco!” Happy l’aveva guardata mentre lei si rialzava e lo guardava soddisfatta.

“Non abbiamo stabilito nessuna regola. E non puoi pretendere che una fanciulla dolce ed indifesa come me possa combattere seriamente con un uomo della tua stazza. Dai, mi hai vista bene?”

“Sì, ma matrimonio, capo?” Happy l’aveva guardata ancora mentre lei faceva un’alzata di spalle. Subito dopo si era voltato verso Steve e questi sorrideva. “Matrimonio, Capitano? Con questa? Ma è Satana travestito da qualcosa di carino!”

“Non mi ha mai risposto, Happy, quindi penso che sia un no la sua risposta.” Steve continuava a sorridere, appoggiato alla rete del ring. E lei non aveva resistito e gli si era avvicinata. Aveva allungato le mani per fargli togliere i guantoni. Le piaceva quando Steve la viziava con quelle piccole attenzioni. 

“Tra non rispondere e una risposta negativa la differenza è molta. Potrei ancora star valutando i pro e i contro del mettere la testa a posto e sistemarmi con un ottantenne molto sexy.” 

“Dopo questa sono io che non ti voglio più sposare.” Steve aveva riso e Natasha aveva soltanto allungato una mano per accarezzargli il viso. 

Era bellissimo. Era stupendo e magnifico e lei non poteva accettare il fatto che il suo tempo stasse per finire. 

“Las Vegas. Io vestita da Wonder Woman e tu da Superman. E con uno vestito da Elvis ad officiare la cerimonia mentre in sottofondo si sente “Can’t help falling in love”. Questa è la mia condizione. O in alternativa io da principessa Leia e tu Han Solo. Ma Elvis non è negoziabile.”

Steve aveva preso la sua mano e ne aveva baciato il palmo. Era una condizione stupida la sua. Steve era un uomo d’altri tempi. Uno che l’avrebbe trascinata in una chiesa addobbata di rose bianche e Rhodey l’avrebbe accompagnata lungo la navata mentre lei cercava di non inciampare nel vestito. Avrebbe avuto Pepper come testimone che avrebbe sicuramente pianto tutta la cerimonia, e Steve avrebbe avuto Coulson nel più roseo dei casi. E Steve. Steve avrebbe indossato la sua divisa militare, con tutte le medaglie. E lei avrebbe fatto fatica a non guardarlo tutto il tempo.

“Possiamo anche fare Spock e Kirk.”

Aveva riso lei questa volta. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata quella risposta.

“Tasha, a me va bene anche Las Vegas, credimi. Quindi quando te lo chiederò seriamente, pensa solo ad una risposta. Al resto penseremo in seguito.”

“Oddio, sta per venirmi il diabete.” Happy li aveva superati, scendendo dal ring proprio quando si era aperta la porta della palestra e si era sentito il rumore dei tacchi di Pepper. 

“Signorina Stark, le presento la sua nuova assistente personale, la signorina Natalie Rushman.”

Natasha aveva guardato prima Pepper e poi la giovane donna che la seguiva. Era bella. Davvero molto bella. E non le era sfuggito il modo in cui i due uomini l’avevano guardata. Non le era mai capitato di vedere l’attenzione di Steve catturata da un’altra donna. E ne era gelosa.

“Vuoi chiederle di unirsi a noi per una cosa a tre, Steven?”

“Cosa stai dicendo?” Steve l’aveva guardata male e lo stesso aveva fatto Pepper, fermandosi di fronte a lei.

“Tasha, non la faccia scappare al suo primo giorno di lavoro. E soprattutto non faccia qualcosa che potrebbe costarci una denuncia per molestie sessuali.”

Aveva soltanto alzato gli occhi al cielo ed era scesa dal ring guardando la donna sconosciuta. Questa le sorrideva lievemente, un sorriso di cortesia ben eseguito. Era una maestra in sorrisi costruiti e quello lo era in modo indiscutibile.

“E’ un piacere conoscerla, signorina Stark. Ed è un onore poter lavorare per lei.”

Natasha l’aveva guardata con attenzione. Doveva avere più o meno la sua età. Ed era davvero bella. Ma a lei piacevano le cose belle e amava circondarsene. 

“Rushman, eh? Quella che parla diverse lingue tra cui il latino? Sì, ho letto sul serio il suo curriculum. Davvero parla latino? Non è tipo una lingua morta che non viene più utilizzata neanche nel mondo scientifico e nessuno si ricorda più i nomi latini di piante e animali? A cosa le serve il latino?” Natasha aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e guardava l’altra donna.

“A sorprendere le persone leggendo le lapidi nelle chiese.” Natalie aveva risposto con un sorriso e Natasha era scoppiata a ridere.

“Mi piace! Natalie, ti presento Happy, mio autista e bodyguard. Ti passerà a prendere lui al mattino per venire qui e poi ti riporterà a casa. E lui è Steve, il mio compagno.” Aveva notato Steve voltare la testa verso di lei, ma lo aveva ignorato. Quella era la prima volta che lo definiva così, sia in pubblico che in privato. Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di specificare cosa fossero. Non le sembrava necessario. 

Natalie aveva guardato Steve e aveva sorriso. Era un sorriso leggero, ma aveva sorriso anche con gli occhi questa volta.

E lei non doveva essere gelosa. 

“Vado a fare una doccia mentre voi vi conoscete.” Steve si era chinato per darle un bacio leggero sulle labbra e poi lo aveva guardato allontanarsi e uscire dalla palestra.

“Cosa mi sono persa qui?” Pepper aveva guardato prima Natasha e poi Happy.

“Il capo vuole sposarsi a Las Vegas con il Capitano, facendo cosplay e con uno vestito da Elvis a fare da prete. La cosa preoccupante è il Capitano che è d’accordo.” Happy aveva scosso la testa, togliendo i guantoni e andando a prendere la propria bottiglia d’acqua.

“Tasha, cosa?” Pepper l’aveva guardata dopo qualche istante in cui era rimasta in silenzio. “Las Vegas? Matrimonio? Mi distraggo due minuti e lei fa questi progetti?”

“Non gli ho mai detto di sì. Gli ho solo detto quali sono le mie condizioni.” Aveva semplicemente fatto un’alzata di spalle. “Torno a lavorare fino a ora di cena, Pepper! Ho ancora dei progetti da revisionare per evitare che ti parta un embolo perché non rispetto le scadenze. Fai fare un giro della casa a Natalie, mi raccomando.” Con un sorriso aveva superato tutti ed era uscita dalla palestra. C’erano davvero dei progetti che la stavano aspettando e che J.A.R.V.I.S. stava analizzando al suo posto. Lei avrebbe continuato con le sue ricerche per sostituire il palladio del reattore.

 

✭✮✭

 

“Tasha, sono le due e mezza. Dovresti dormire.” Steve era entrato in officina, raggiungendola subito al suo tavolo da lavoro. Lo aveva ignorato per qualche istante, continuando a leggere un file aperto, mentre ne aveva almeno un’altra decina aperta. “Sono serio. Non costringermi a portarti in camera di peso.”

“Sai che questo potrebbe eccitarmi, Steven.” Aveva chiuso un file leggendo quello successivo. Non era neppure questo quello che stava cercando.

“Partiamo tra meno di 6 ore.”

“Perché siete tutti così ossessionati da queste partenze in orario? Abbiamo un aereo privato. P-R-I-V-A-T-O. C’è il mio nome stampato sopra, se non l’avevi notato.” Lo aveva guardato. E lo aveva squadrato. Aveva addosso i pantaloni di una tuta. E un asciugamano attorno alle spalle. Ed era a petto nudo. “Mi vuoi far venire un infarto prima del tempo? Ho un cuore debole, dovresti saperlo.”

“A cosa stai lavorando?” Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e le si era avvicinato. Aveva trascinato una sedia con sé e si era seduto accanto a lei. “Ehi. Questi sono file segreti.”

“Certo che lo sono. Non posso mica andare da Fury e chiedergli di farmi vedere cose segrete sbattendo le ciglia un paio di volte. Mi chiederebbe subito di lavorare per lui. E tu basta che faccia finta di non aver visto nulla.”

Steve era rimasto in silenzio, leggendo anche lui i file.

“Tasha, cosa stai cercando? Quest’uomo è scomparso da diverso tempo.”

“Non è scomparso. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. lo segue costantemente perché non possono lasciare una mina vagante simile senza monitoraggio.”

“Sembra che tu stia parlando di te stessa.”

Lo aveva guardato male e poi aveva fatto partire un video. 

“Guarda. Questo è Bruce Banner ad una conferenza. E’ un fisico nucleare strabiliante. Ha lavorato per l’Esercito per un periodo ed è così che l’ho conosciuto. E’ una delle persone più intelligenti che io conosca. Sono ancora al primo posto io, giusto per specificare, ma tra lui e Reed Richards non so chi possa essere messo subito dopo di me.”

“Hank Pym?”

“Pym è vecchio e puzza di naftalina.” Lo aveva guardato male. Tra suo padre ed Hank Pym non correva buon sangue. E di conseguenza neppure tra lei e il vecchio scienziato. “Torniamo a Banner perché potrebbe essere lui la soluzione al mio problema. Subito dopo la morte di Howard, l’Esercito gli ha commissionato un lavoro speciale, che non ti piacerà per nulla. Sintetizzare di nuovo il siero del super-soldato. Gli appunti di Erskine in mano all’Esercito non sono completi, e quelli di mio padre sono in mano allo S.H.I.E.L.D. da sempre. O così credo e spero. Banner stava lavorando a questo, solo che qualcosa è andato storto e i raggi gamma uniti al siero che ha sintetizzato lo hanno trasformato in questa creatura fatta di rabbia repressa verso qualsiasi cosa respiri. Soprattutto Ross.”

“Ross è stato congedato, no?” 

“Per fortuna sì. Mi metteva i brividi quell’uomo e sono davvero pochi quelli che riescono a farmi provare tanto schifo con la loro sola presenza.” Stava osservando Hulk, l’essere in cui Banner si trasformava quando perdeva il controllo, distruggere tutto quello che aveva di fronte. Anche se in tutta quella rabbia cieca sembrava esserci una qualche logica. Attaccava per difendersi. Non attaccava a caso, come Ross continuava a sostenere. “Era fidanzato, sai? Con la figlia di Ross. E lei è rimasta ferita nel primo scontro tra Hulk e gli scagnozzi di Ross.”

“Non sapevo fossi così informata sul caso Banner.”

“Io sono informata su tutto, Steve. O meglio, sulle cose che mi interessano. Tipo, cosa sta esattamente succedendo alla Baxter Building? Perché Richards doveva essere presente alla Expo per parlare della sua missione spaziale, ma nulla. Non ho idea di cosa stia facendo e Fury ha criptato i file meglio del solito.”

“Un giorno Nick ti arresterà per tutto questo, lo sai?”

“Ehi, non è colpa mia se le informazioni più succulente sono in mano sua.” Aveva chiuso tutti i file. Forse Banner poteva davvero avere una soluzione per lei. Ma come poteva andare in cerca di Banner senza far insospettire Fury? Come poteva avvicinare Banner senza che questi le scagliasse contro Hulk? Banner poteva davvero essere la sua ultima speranza e non poteva avvicinarlo. Avrebbe dovuto mentire ancora a troppe persone. Avrebbe dovuto mentire ancora a Steve e questa era la cosa che più la turbava. Già gli stava tenendo nascoste troppe cose e questo non le piaceva. “Quando saremo in Francia, che ne dici di prolungare la vacanza? Rimandiamo a casa tutti gli altri e noi ci godiamo la Provenza. Visitiamo poi tutti quei posti di cui mi parlavano Dum Dum e gli altri quando ero bambina. Andiamo fino a Parigi e facciamo la stupida coppia innamorata.”

Le aveva accarezzato piano una guancia e lei non aveva fatto altro che affondare di più il viso in quella mano. Steve le dava sicurezza. Le sembrava quasi di essere indistruttibile solo standogli accanto. 

“Intanto andiamo a Monaco.” Steve aveva parlato piano, appoggiando le labbra sulla sua fronte. “Ci godiamo il cibo, il sole, la corsa. Magari fai shopping con Pepper e Natalie. Ti comporti da riccona viziata. E poi vediamo cosa fare. Va bene?”

Aveva annuito lentamente alzando poi il viso per baciarlo e Steve l’aveva subito abbracciata. L’aveva stretta con forza e lei si era spostata dalla propria sedia per sedersi in braccio a lui. 

“Tasha, cosa c’è che non va? Se non mi parli non posso aiutarti.”

“E’ tutto sotto controllo e temo che la struttura del reattore arc non sia proprio di tua competenza.” Lo aveva guardato e Steve era davvero preoccupato. Sapeva che qualcosa non andava. Sapeva che le cose erano più serie di quello che lei faceva vedere. Steve sapeva che stava male e che faceva di tutto per nasconderlo. “E’ il palladio. Ha sette isotopi, di cui sei sono stabili. E ora non sembrano stabili neppure questi. E’ come se si stesse trasformando in un elemento sconosciuto e le componenti del reattore non riescono più a controllarlo. Il palladio e l’armatura non vanno più d’accordo, per metterla in parole povere.”

“Abbandona Iron Woman per qualche tempo.” Lo aveva guardato male appena aveva pronunciato quelle parole e lui aveva solo alzato gli occhi al cielo. “Qualche tempo, Tasha. Non ti chiederei mai di abbandonare qualcosa a cui tieni, te l’ho già detto. Se non credessi che ora ti farebbe bene prenderti una pausa, non te lo direi. Appena torniamo dalla Francia possiamo fermarci a New York e dare un’occhiata a quella palazzina di cui mi parlavi. Che ne dici?”

Aveva annuito, appoggiando subito dopo la testa sulla spalla di Steve. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Avrebbe dovuto parlargli delle sue condizioni di salute e del fatto che non aveva una soluzione. Del fatto che brancolava nel buio e che non sapeva quanto tempo le rimaneva. Forse doveva davvero annullare ogni impegno e trascinare Steve a Las Vegas e sposarlo. Potevano poi partire per una luna di miele e avere almeno un attimo felice prima della catastrofica fine.

Solo che era sicura che nel momento in cui gli avesse detto quale fosse la realtà, Steve si sarebbe fiondato allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e avrebbe cercato l’aiuto di Fury e di chiunque altro gli venisse in mente. Solo che lei aveva già consultato tutti i file disponibili dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e non aveva trovato nulla che potesse aiutarla. Il reattore arc poteva funzionare soltanto con il palladio. Ma il palladio non andava più bene per il suo corpo. 

 

✭✮✭

 

Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare il consiglio di Steve e delegare a qualcuno il viaggio a Monaco. Pepper poteva occuparsene tranquillamente da sola. Avrebbe fatto bene anche alla sua nuova carica di amministratore delegato. Poteva anche mandare con lei Natalie. Era sicura che insieme avrebbero fatto faville. Ma lei avrebbe fatto meglio a starsene rinchiusa in officina. 

Perché quello era un girone infernale, ne era certa. 

Steve aveva aperto la porta del ristorante dove avrebbero pranzato. Era anche una scusa per fare affari. Tutta la gente che contava era rinchiusa tra quelle mura, mentre aspettavano l’inizio della corsa automobilistica tra un aperitivo e l’altro. Le Stark Industries avevano progettato una nuova macchina da corsa e quello era il suo debutto. 

“Tasha Stark! Che sorpresa.”

“Christopher.” Aveva fatto un sorriso molto tirato. Sperava di non dover mai più incontrare quel giornalista. Non aveva scritto proprio un bell’articolo su di lei l’anno prima.

“Oh, vi conoscete? Tasha, come sempre le tue conoscenze spaziano ovunque.”

“E’ un piacere rivederti, Tiberius. Quanto tempo è passato? Quasi 10 anni? Non potevamo non vederci per altri 10 anni? Ti credevo morto in qualche squallido bordello parigino, magari di sifilide.”

“Perché tu hai fatto la santa in questi anni?” Tiberius Stone aveva fatto un sorriso malizioso che l’aveva infastidita. No, non aveva fatto assolutamente la santa, ma voleva lo stesso assestargli una cinquina in piena faccia. “Vedo che Steve ti gira ancora attorno.”

Non aveva neppure dovuto voltarsi per percepire la presenza di Steve alle sue spalle. Non le piaceva essere protetta da altri. Ma quando lo faceva Steve si sentiva sempre speciale.

“Stone.” Steve lo aveva pronunciato con voce piatta. Sapeva essere educato, ma l’odio che provava per quell’uomo superava anche quello di Natasha stessa. Le aveva passato un braccio attorno alla vita, come a dimostrare che la donna fosse sua. Steve era un’eccezione anche in questo. Di solito odiava quando un uomo la trattava come un proprio possesso. Quando lo faceva Steve aveva un che di eccitante.

“Non ti stanchi a stare appresso ad una persona così incostante? Ora poi ha questa ridicola fissa di fare la supereroina con quella sua armatura.”

“Al contrario di qualcuno riesco ad apprezzare le sue doti senza esserne invidioso.”

“Ooooh, questa brucia.” Natasha aveva fatto un piccolo fischio senza mai togliere lo sguardo da Tiberius.

“Natasha! Anche tu qui?”

Quello era un girone dell’inferno. Il suo piccolo inferno personale che tornava a infastidirla.

Lentamente aveva girato la testa solo per veder arrivare Justin Hammer. Lo odiava. La sua sola esistenza la irritava. Anche perché non era un inventore. Nessuna delle cose che avevano il suo nome stampato sopra le aveva costruite lui. Era solo un imprenditore che si prendeva il merito di altri. 

“Oh, Justin. A chi hai rubato i brevetti questa volta?”

“Simpatica. Davvero molto simpatica.” L’uomo aveva finto una risata, ma lei era abituata a nuotare in acque infestate da squali. Doveva ringraziare Howard per averle insegnato come fare. “Signorina Potts, congratulazioni per la sua promozione.” 

Natasha aveva roteato gli occhi quando Hammer si era rivolto a Pepper e non le era sfuggita l’occhiata che aveva dato a Natalie.

“Vado un attimo in bagno. Voi prendete posto intanto, ok?” Aveva guardato Steve e quando questi le aveva annuito si era alzata in punta di piedi per dargli un bacio. Un po’ lo aveva fatto apposta. Doveva ammetterlo. 

C’era una piccola parte del suo cervello che le diceva che doveva lasciare Steve. Che doveva ferirlo in modo che la odiasse e allora sarebbe stato più facile da accettare per entrambi. Se non trovava una soluzione entro poche settimane lei sarebbe stata cibo per i vermi e Steve avrebbe sofferto. 

“Se non torni entro cinque minuti, ti vengo a cercare. Chiaro?” Steve aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. “So che ora vuoi scappare, ma io ti avevo detto di rimanere a casa e lasciare ad altri questo viaggio.”

“Quanto ti odio quando hai ragione.” Aveva risposto con una smorfia e poi si era allontanata. Doveva controllare il livello di palladio e non era sicura di poterlo fare in albergo. Steve le lasciava sempre i propri spazi, ma non riusciva a farlo quando sapeva che Steve era solo dall’altra parte della porta. Non sarebbe mai entrato. Non l’avrebbe mai scoperta. Ma lei non ci riusciva. Gli stava mentendo e questo le faceva provare senso di colpa.

Steve le aveva dato un altro bacio. Aveva sentito Tiberius dire qualcosa, ma non lo aveva ascoltato. Si era concentrata solo sulle labbra di Steve e su come la facesse sentire. Non aveva ascoltato neppure lo scambio di battute che Steve aveva avuto con Tiberius mentre lei si allontanava. Aveva solo sentito Hammer dire che potevano anche sedersi tutti assieme e sperava con tutta sé stessa che gli altri avrebbero rifiutato. 

Si era chiusa in bagno estraendo dalla borsetta il dispositivo per la misurazione. Aveva punto un dito e aveva bestemmiato tra i denti. 

Era salito a 57%. 

Aumentava sempre di più, in modo inarrestabile. Tutta la clorofilla che stava bevendo per controbilanciare i sintomi sembrava non servire più a nulla. Le linee blu sul suo torace si espandevano più lentamente, ma sapeva che era solo questione di tempo. Poco tempo. E non sapeva cosa fosse peggio; aspettare di morire di morte naturale oppure fare qualcosa di altamente stupido che avrebbe accelerato questo processo.

Non aveva più idee. Non sapeva più cosa fare e dove sbattere la testa per trovare una soluzione, ammesso che ce ne fosse una. Aveva provato tutte le combinazioni di tutti gli elementi presenti sulla tavola periodica. Aveva provato a cambiare il materiale della struttura del reattore arc. Poteva salvarla solo un’operazione per togliere i frammenti che minacciavano il suo cuore, ma nessuno voleva assumersi quella responsabilità. Era una cosa troppo delicata. Bastava un solo piccolissimo errore e lei sarebbe morta sotto i ferri. 

Era spacciata in qualsiasi caso.

Aveva controllato l’orologio. Se si fosse sbrigata poteva arrivare alla scuderia delle Stark Industries prima dell’inizio della corsa. Se avesse fatto attenzione sarebbe sfuggita agli occhi attenti di Steve e Pepper una volta uscita dal bagno. Sarebbe scesa di corsa e avrebbe fatto quello per cui aveva costruito quella macchina: per guidarla lei. Quello era stato un sogno da sempre. Suo padre era sempre stato contrario. Sua madre e Jarvis erano anche peggio. Ancora le risuonavano nelle orecchie le loro parole sul fatto che una signorina di buona famiglia non dovrebbe mai correre in macchina. Lo faceva sempre in ogni caso. Poi Pepper. Le aveva detto chiaro e tondo che avevano un pilota professionista da mandare in pista, che lei si sarebbe solo fatta ammazzare. E per finire Steve. Mentre la guardava costruire quella macchina le aveva ripetuto più volte di togliersi dalla mente l’idea di guidarla lei stessa, che correre in strada e in pista erano due cose molto diverse. Gli aveva anche dato retta allora. Si era spostata dal cofano della macchina, sporca di olio e grasso ovunque, e gli aveva dato ragione.

Fino a quel momento. 

Quella poteva essere la sua unica occasione per scendere in pista con quella macchina. Aveva passato troppo tempo nel perfezionarla per rimanere soltanto a guardare. E peggio ancora, a guardarla in tv. 

Ritenevano tutti che fosse troppo pericoloso per lei stare in mezzo al pubblico. Molti non erano contenti di Iron Woman per svariati motivi. E molti di più erano quelli a cui non piaceva Tasha Stark. 

Ma a lei questo non importava. Non le era mai importato. Non era mai piaciuta a molte persone. Quando la sua azienda produceva armi, più volte aveva visto dal proprio ufficio la polizia che faceva disperdere i manifestanti che si ammassavano davanti all’ingresso. Ed era abituata a queste cose sin da quando era piccola. Gli Stark non piacevano molto all’opinione pubblica. Suo padre era stato un uomo potente, e non piaceva. Lei era solo una ragazzina viziata, secondo molti, e non piaceva per quello. 

Si era velocemente infilata la tuta blu da corsa. Le sarebbe servita per fare le foto alla fine della gara. Perché che avessero vinto o perso a lei poco importava. Quella era solo l’inaugurazione di un suo nuovo progetto; le macchine da corsa. 

E non voleva pensare in quel momento a Steve. Al modo in cui sicuramente sarà andato nel panico non vedendola tornare in bagno. Aveva probabilmente avvertito subito Pepper, che avrà contattato Happy. Sarebbero tutti e tre andati nel panico non trovandola da nessuna parte. E poi l’avrebbero vista in tv. Riusciva già a sentire le urla isteriche di tutti e tre. E forse anche quelle di Natalie si sarebbero unite al coro. 

Ma in quel preciso istante non le importava. Un po’ era anche abituata a sentirle sempre dalle persone che la circondavano. Era un pattern che si ripeteva all’infinito. Solo che in quel momento voleva davvero salire su quella macchina e andare veloce. Voleva sentire il brivido del raggiungere i quasi 300 km/h. Voleva poter percorrere quanti più giri possibili, ben sapendo che non avrebbe mai concluso tutti i 78 giri e 260 chilometri del percorso.

Era colpa di suo padre. Era sempre colpa di Howard se era diventata così. Erano stati in vacanza in Francia una volta quando lei aveva sei o sette anni. Avevano percorso il Paese in lungo e in largo e avevano infine soggiornato a Montecarlo. Mentre sua madre era a fare shopping in compagnia di Ana e Jarvis che faceva da portaborse alle due donne, Howard l’aveva fatta salire in macchina al posto del passeggero. Le aveva detto che l’avrebbe portata a fare un giro su una delle piste più interessanti della Formula 1. A lei non interessava la Formula 1. Le importava solo essere lì con suo padre e passare del tempo con lui mentre era di buon umore. Era colpa di Howard se amava le automobili e la velocità. Anche quel giorno Howard aveva corso più del solito mentre le raccontava di come si svolgesse la gara. Aveva sempre pensato che tutto sommato anche Howard avesse sempre sognato di gareggiare almeno una volta in vita sua. Ma non lo aveva mai fatto anche se sarebbe stato bravo. Di questo era sempre stata certa.

E lei non era da meno. 

Lo speaker stava annunciando un cambio di pilota nella scuderia Stark mentre lei si avvicinava alla macchina. Esprimeva i suoi dubbi su questo cambio di pilota così improvviso, ma lei sapeva già che non potevano vincere. Partivano da una posizione di svantaggio, e tutti sapevano che a Montecarlo era quasi impossibile rimontare se non si partiva dalle prime due file. Solo che davvero per una volta in vita sua non le importava vincere. Voleva vedere quanti giri riusciva a finire prima di rinunciare o schiantarsi da qualche parte. Lo schianto contro un guardrail era quello che presumeva sarebbe stato la causa del suo ritiro. Di questo era quasi certa.

Steve l’avrebbe uccisa una volta che avesse finito la sua corsa. Era certa anche di questo.

Si era infilata il casco prima di salire in macchina. Tutti la guardavano. Sentiva i loro sguardi su di sé, ma non ci faceva caso. Le donne non guidavano la Formula 1. Quella era una regola che nessuno aveva mai infranto prima. Le automobili non appartenevano alle donne. Erano un’esclusiva maschile. Peccato che lei ne sapesse sicuramente molto di più rispetto a molti dei piloti stessi che si limitavano a mettersi seduti dietro al volante cercando di non ammazzarsi nella corsa.

Alla fine del terzo giro aveva recuperato una posizione. E miracolosamente non si era ancora schiantata da nessuna parte. Era più difficile del previsto, ma le piaceva. Per essere una prima corsa, poteva anche arrivare in ultima posizione e non le sarebbe importato. 

Era sicura che Steve fosse già arrivato al loro box e avesse iniziato ad urlare contro i responsabili e i meccanici. Poteva immaginarlo mentre entrava totalmente in modalità  _ Capitan America _ e terrorizzava gli altri uomini con la sua sola presenza. Pepper era sicuramente con lui, minacciando tutti di licenziamento, e Happy si lamentava con molta probabilità della mancanza di sicurezza. L’unica incognita era la sua nuova assistente. Doveva ancora inquadrarla per bene per poterle assegnare un ruolo in quel simpatico teatrino che era la sua vita. 

Aveva concluso il dodicesimo giro quando qualcosa era andato storto. Aveva perso un paio di posizioni, ma un terzo posto non le sembrava ancora così distante. Solo che qualcosa non andava. In mezzo alla pista c’era un uomo, a petto nudo e con due strane fruste che sembravano fatte di elettricità.

Non avrebbe potuto evitarlo. Sterzare in quel momento era impossibile vista la velocità con cui andava. E lo strano tizio non si muoveva. Sembrava la stesse aspettando e quando gli fu abbastanza vicino, aveva tagliato il muso della sua macchina come se fosse stata fatta di burro.

Aveva in quel momento perso completamente il controllo della macchina, che si era capovolta per l’improvvisa perdita di stabilità data dalle ruote anteriori. Era atterrata addosso ad un’altra macchina, finita contro il guardrail forse per lo stesso motivo. Sperava con tutta se stessa che l’altro pilota fosse uscito dal veicolo prima del suo atterraggio. 

Non era svenuta per fortuna. Non aveva sbattuto la testa da nessuna parte e voleva solo liberarsi di quella prigione di lamiere. Aveva tolto il casco e non aveva più tolto gli occhi di dosso all’uomo in mezzo alla pista. 

Aveva un reattore arc. In mezzo al petto aveva un reattore come il suo che alimentava le due fruste. Ora vedeva la sua non-armatura di metallo che collegava il reattore ai due dispositivi che teneva in mano. Sembrava avere un accumulatore sulla schiena, o qualcosa del genere.

Se fosse uscita viva da quella situazione, era sicura che sarebbe stato Steve a ucciderla.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Maggio 2006 _

 

Si era chiusa in officina non appena erano tornati a Malibu. La sua idea di prendersi una vacanza con Steve una volta rientrati negli Stati Uniti era andata completamente in fumo. Avrebbe voluto andare con lui a New York. Vedere la palazzina che stava per comprare a Brooklyn e visitare la Stark Expo. Poi avrebbero potuto prendere una macchina e andare fino a Washington a trovare Peggy e raccontarle tutti i progetti che avevano. Ed erano tanti. Per una persona che era con un piede nella fossa e l’altro quasi, stava facendo davvero tanti progetti con le persone a cui teneva.

Invece erano saliti sull’aereo per tornare a casa non appena lei aveva finito la sua visita di cortesia in carcere. 

Ivan Vanko le aveva messo i brividi quando lo aveva incontrato nella cella. Non aveva voluto darlo a vedere, ovviamente. Ed era ancora brava a fare finta di nulla. Steve l’aveva trascinata prima in ospedale, e non appena l’avevano dimessa era andata alla prigione della città. Steve alle sue calcagna. Ma lo aveva costretto ad aspettare fuori mentre interrogava l’uomo sul reattore arc miniaturizzato che aveva indossato. Non era come il suo. Era ad uno stadio precedente, molto rozzo e primitivo, e non poteva utilizzare tutto il proprio potenziale. Come lo era stato il vecchio reattore alla fabbrica di Los Angeles.

_ “Palladio nel petto, morte molto dolorosa.” _

Aveva sospirato mentre appoggiava la testa contro lo schienale del divano. Stava guardando la televisione da fin troppo tempo perché le facesse bene. Sembrava essere tutto un fiasco totale se lei era coinvolta in qualcosa. Per una cosa che non aveva assolutamente potuto prevedere stavano cercando di darle la colpa. Non poteva sapere che uno psicopatico l’avrebbe attaccata così, in pieno giorno e con tutti quei testimoni. 

L’opinione pubblica era divisa. C’era chi per una volta non le dava la colpa dell’accaduto, anche se poteva risparmiarsi di partecipare lei alla corsa. Un ma c’era sempre. E c’era chi la riteneva completamente fuori controllo da quando era tornata dall’Afghanistan. La decisione di non produrre armi. Iron Woman. Lo scontro con Stern. La Expo. La nomina di Pepper ad amministratore delegato. E ora Monaco. 

Nello scontro erano morti due piloti e altri due erano gravemente feriti. Due macchine erano esplose con i piloti bloccati dentro. Uno era in ospedale con una brutta lesione alla schiena. L’altro con un’ustione estesa a quasi tutto il corpo. Mentre lei era tornata a casa sulle sue stesse gambe. Qualche graffio e basta. In realtà si stupiva di non essere rimasta ferita quando la sua macchina si era rovesciata.

“A volte mi chiedo perché hai una casa così grande se poi passi tutto il tuo tempo qui.”

Aveva spostato lo sguardo su Steve che era appena entrato in officina. Non l’aveva messa in lockdown solo per non far arrabbiare ulteriormente quell’uomo. Non era per nulla contento di quello che era successo a Monaco. Era arrivato sulla scena correndo, giusto un attimo prima dell’arrivo di Pepper e Happy con la sua valigetta-armatura. Si era messo in mostra troppo e lei aveva avuto il terrore che qualcuno potesse scoprire la sua vera identità. Erano sempre stati tutti molto attenti a tenere Capitan America segreto e non voleva essere lei la causa del suo smascheramento. Ricordava suo padre che ripeteva in continuazione che il mondo non era pronto per il ritorno di Capitan America. E così la pensavano tutti allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Da quello che sapeva, nessuno nell’Esercito o ai piani alti sapeva del ritorno di Steve Rogers. 

“Status symbol. Dovresti saperlo ormai. Come le macchina, la piscina, il pianoforte a coda che nessuno suona da anni, i quadri fin troppi costosi.”

Steve le aveva sorriso un po’ e si era avvicinato. Con un sospiro si era seduto accanto a lei sul divano. Lei si era subito accoccolata contro di lui, infilandosi sotto il suo braccio e appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla.

“Natalie è di sopra che sta cercando di non rispondere al telefono. E Fury sta arrivando.”

Aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva sospirato. Non voleva vedere Fury. Voleva stargli il più lontano possibile perché era sicura che avrebbe litigato anche con lui. Lo conosceva da quando era una bambina, e spesso avevano battibeccato per i più disparati motivi. Ora poteva solo immaginare quanto avrebbe urlato. Era stata una cogliona lei e aveva quasi fatto scoprire Steve.

“Voglio fuggire come Banner. Ora lo capisco benissimo.”

“E vivere lontana da Dum-E?” Steve le aveva baciato i capelli e poi aveva sentito le sue dita che si insinuavano nel colletto della sua maglietta. “Tasha, quanto è grave questa cosa?”

“E’ sotto controllo.”

“A me non sembra essere sotto controllo. Si è espanso fino al collo in questi ultimi giorni.”

“E’ perché ho usato l’armatura a Montecarlo.”

Steve aveva sospirato. Sapeva che non era finita così facilmente questa volta. 

“Il palladio è cancerogeno.”

“Nei topi. E’ dimostrato che lo è per i topi. Non mi pare che io sia un roditore, nonostante passi il mio tempo libero chiusa nella mia tana a sgranocchiare cose poco raccomandabili per una dieta equilibrata.” Si era spostata, mettendosi comoda sulle gambe di Steve e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. “Non ho il cancro, ma è il palladio. Assunto in piccole dosi non fa nulla, praticamente. Il corpo lo assorbe ed espelle. Nel mio caso è diverso e il mio corpo ne assorbe troppo e non riesce ad espellerlo, a quanto pare.”

“Ti sta avvelenando.”

Aveva solo alzato un po’ le spalle spostando lo sguardo da quello di Steve. Non riusciva a guardarlo.

“Diciamo che l’ultimo anno è stato tutto regalato. Non sarei dovuta neppure sopravvivere all’Afghanistan. Queste cazzo di schegge dovevano raggiungere il mio cuore in massimo una settimana dall’attacco, ma Yinsen mi ha salvata estraendone quante più ha potuto e costruendo un elettromagnete.” Aveva distrattamente battuto le dita contro la superficie del reattore arc. Ogni tanto le tornava questo tic anche se cercava di evitarlo.

“Parlami di Yinsen.”

Aveva stretto la mascella e si era alzata. Steve non aveva protestato e non aveva cercato di fermarla. 

Non aveva mai parlato di Yinsen. Lo aveva nominato qualche volta, ma non aveva mai parlato apertamente di lui. Non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno quanto in realtà l’avesse salvata su diversi piani.

“Era un prigioniero come me. Ricordi Gulmira? La prima missione di Iron Woman? Ecco, Yinsen veniva da lì. Era un medico. Laureato a Cambridge. Successivamente ha lavorato in Europa e ho vaghi ricordi di un incontro a Berna, ma di quel periodo ho vaghi ricordi in generale.” Aveva ordinato a J.A.R.V.I.S. di aprire il file su Ho Yinsen che aveva cercato non appena era tornata a casa dalla prigionia. “Qui puoi trovare tutti i suoi saggi, se ti interessa leggerli. Io l’ho fatto non appena sono tornata a casa. Era una mente brillante. Davvero uno scienziato sublime, e lo hanno portato in quella cazzo di caverna per fargli da medico di campo e sfruttare le sue capacità di chirurgo. La sua mano ferma ha salvato me e mi ha aiutato a costruire il primo mini reattore. Ha curato tutte le mie ferite, ogni volta. Ho rischiato due volte di morire per quella che poteva trasformarsi molto tranquillamente in setticemia, ma è riuscito a prevenire ogni infezione ogni santissima volta che succedeva qualcosa.” Aveva iniziato a camminare avanti e indietro. Percepiva lo sguardo di Steve su di sé, ma non riusciva a guardarlo. “Avevamo un piano di fuga. Quando sono tornata in me e ho deciso che non potevo morire in quel buco, abbiamo fatto un piano di fuga perfetto. Ci avrebbe permesso ad entrambi di fuggire. Solo che non è andato tutto secondo i piani. Quei tizi hanno agito prima che l’armatura fosse completamente carica e Yinsen da deciso di fungere da diversivo. Non ho potuto fare nulla tranne vederlo morire davanti ai miei occhi. Mi ha detto che questo era il suo piano. Che la sua famiglia era morta e l’unico modo che avesse per rivederla era morire. Mi ha detto di non sprecare la mia vita. Queste sono state le sue ultime parole. E effettivamente ho vissuto al pieno delle mie forze questo ultimo anno. Ho fatto cose buone, non credi?”

Quando si era voltata per guardarlo, Steve era seduto con i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, sporto in avanti e la guardava. Non le aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso neppure per un secondo.

“Stai combattendo il crimine e aiuti i bisognosi. Batman sarebbe orgoglioso di te.”

Non era riuscita a trattenere una risata, e subito dopo si era passata una mano tra i capelli. Steve era comprensivo con lei. Fin troppo a volte. Questo non voleva dire che non litigassero in continuazione anche per le più piccole stupidaggini, ma era comprensivo e la ascoltava sempre quando lei decideva di sfogarsi.

“Tasha, davvero. Hai deciso di distruggere le armi che sono state vendute al mercato nero e hai finanziato fin troppi progetti per bambini e ragazzi.”

“Lo faceva la mamma. Non poteva avere figli e allora finanziava orfanotrofi e associazioni che si occupavano di ragazze madri e questo tipo di cose. Ero il suo piccolo miracolo, mi diceva spesso quando ero bambina. Mi è sembrato naturale continuare il suo progetto. Ora più che mai.” Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Essere onesti uno verso l’altro era alla base di ogni rapporto. Ma non ci riusciva. C’era qualcosa che la bloccava ogni volta che aveva voluto dirgli quello che era successo in Afghanistan e quanto la sua vita fosse cambiata non soltanto a causa del reattore arc. “Davvero non hai mai letto la mia cartella medica?”

“No. Non ho mai cercato il tuo nome tra i file dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. All’inizio perché mi bastava guardare il telegiornale per sapere quali stronzate stavi facendo, poi perché mi hai chiesto tu di non leggerlo.”

“Non te l’ho chiesto.”

“Non direttamente, ma so che non vuoi che lo legga, e mi va bene.”

“Io spio in continuazione i tuoi file allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Non guardarmi così. E’ per la scienza.” Steve aveva scosso la testa mentre lei si avvicinava di qualche passo. “E poi tu non mi dici mai se torni ferito da qualche missione.”

“Perché le mie ferite si rimarginano molto velocemente. A volte ancora prima di tornare a casa. Le tue sono un’altra cosa, ma per ora sei sempre tornata a casa tutta intera.”

“Signorina Stark, il direttore Fury è arrivato e la sta aspettando al piano di sopra.”

“Che tempismo di merda.” Aveva sbuffato e aveva guardato Steve. “J, fa vedere a Steve il referto medico dell’Afghanistan, e anche tutti quelli dopo.”

Steve aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e l’aveva guardata. Sapeva che alle sue spalle J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva aperto tutti i file salvati nel suo database. L’uomo le aveva stretto una mano.

“Non ti piacerà quello che c’è scritto, ti avverto. Capirò se vorrai uscire di corsa e andare a sbronzarti da qualche parte, o almeno a cercare di sbronzarti. Capirò se avrai bisogno di tempo per digerire il tutto. Io non ho ancora digerito tutto e forse non te ne ho mai parlato proprio per questo. E ora vado a vedere cosa esattamente vuole Fury da me.”

Si era allontanata senza aggiungere altro. Steve aveva sospirato e poi aveva ordinato a J.A.R.V.I.S. di fargli vedere il primo referto. Era corsa al piano di sopra senza guardare Steve. Sapeva che se si fosse girata avrebbe ordinato all’intelligenza artificiale di cancellare tutti i file. 

In salotto Nicholas Fury stava parlando con la sua assistente personale. Natalie non sembrava minimamente spaventata dall’uomo che le sedeva di fronte. C’era del caffè sul tavolo e questo le piaceva. Riusciva a renderle più sopportabile la presenza di Fury in casa.

“Signorina Stark, ti trovo bene tutto sommato.”

“Saltiamo i convenevoli e parlami di Vanko.” Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e Fury aveva sorriso. “Come faceva ad avere un reattore arc? Sono abbastanza sicura che i progetti sono ben custoditi da qualche parte perché papà credeva nel reattore e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di rubare quel progetto.” 

Se si distraeva e parlava di altro poteva non pensare a Steve al piano di sotto e a quello che stava leggendo in quel momento. Si era seduta sulla poltrona e aveva subito preso in mano una tazza di caffè. 

“Mai sentito nominare Anton Vanko?”

“No, decisamente no. Ma questo Ivan Vanko ha accusato Howard di essere un ladro e che doveva farcela pagare. Devo presumere che lavorassero insieme? O che Howard abbia davvero rubato qualcosa dalla Grande Madre Russia? Anche perché ho passato una notte intera a cercare qualcosa su questi Vanko e non ho trovato nulla di rilevante.”

“Sia noi che il KGB abbiamo dei segreti che sono ben nascosti anche alle tue tecniche di hackeraggio.” Fury si era sporto verso di lei. “Natasha, so benissimo che di frequente entri nei nostri file per avere informazioni, e finché non sarai una minaccia all’ordine pubblico non farò nulla per impedirti queste tue visite turistiche. Hai risolto anche un paio di nostri problemi con Iron Woman.”

“Mi fa impressione ricevere dei complimenti da te.” Aveva guardato la giovane donna che le sedeva accanto. Non si fidava ancora abbastanza di lei per parlare in tutta tranquillità di queste cose davanti a lei. Non era Pepper. Con Pepper era tutto diverso. “Natalie, potresti lasciarci da soli?”

“Ma certamente, signorina Stark.” 

Aveva osservato Fury che seguiva con lo sguardo Natalie e aveva sorriso.

“Piace anche a te? Steve non le toglie gli occhi di dosso a volte e potrei quasi esserne gelosa.” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, ma vedendo quanto era serio Fury aveva solo sospirato. “Vanko ha detto che siamo dei ladri, che pagheremo per tutte le vite che gli Stark hanno distrutto, e ha aggiunto che tutto quello che lui ha dovuto patire in 40 anni me lo avrebbe fatto pagare. Che stronzata, neppure so chi sia questo tizio.” Le erano tornate in mente anche le altre parole che Ivan Vanko le aveva rivolto. Che il mondo l’avrebbe distrutta e lui avrebbe guardato la sua fine.

“Anton Vanko lavorava con tuo padre dal 1946. Insieme hanno creato il primo progetto per il reattore arc, solo che Vanko era una spia russa. E’ stato rispedito in Russia e tuo padre si è preso tutta la paternità del reattore. Quando i russi hanno capito che Vanko senza Howard non poteva finire il reattore lo hanno deportato in Siberia, dove ha passato vent’anni in compagnia di alcool e odio. E dove ha cresciuto suo figlio. Non l’ambiente ideale per un ragazzo, non trovi?” Fury aveva sospirato e le aveva passato una cartella. Vedeva sopra il logo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e la scritta “Confidential” stampata sopra. “Non ti piacerà questa informazione.”

“Oggi è la giornata delle brutte notizie, mi pare di capire.” Aveva subito preso la cartella e l’aveva aperta. No, non le piaceva assolutamente. “Quando?”

“Ieri pomeriggio. Nessun notiziario ne ha parlato per non scattenare il panico.”

“Ma non avete idea di dove sia? Questo vi evade sotto il naso e non sapete dove sia?”

Fury aveva alzato le spalle. 

“E’ solo questione di tempo e lo ritroveremo. Non è stato avvistato in nessun aeroporto, quindi crediamo sia ancora in Europa.”

“Se invece è qui e mi uccide, il mio fantasma ti perseguiterà a vita.”

“Non costringermi a chiamare i Ghostbusters.”

“Oddio, sai essere divertente.” Lo aveva guardato e poi aveva continuato a leggere. Non era evaso da solo. Qualcuno lo aveva aiutato dall’esterno. “Ehi, perché qui c’è scritto che sono tra i sospettati?”

“Sei l’ultima persona esterna alla prigione che lo ha visto.”

“Oh, ti prego! Quello ha tentato di ammazzarmi in diretta mondiale!” Aveva sbattuto i fogli sul tavolo e aveva guardato Fury. “Questa cosa è ridicola.”

“Lo credo anch’io, ma mi è sembrato corretto informarti nel caso qualcuno venisse a bussare alla tua porta. La tua armatura fa gola a molti, S.H.I.E.L.D. compreso, e chiunque abbia aiutato Vanko a evadere probabilmente mira a questo.”

“Non riesco mai a capire se sei dalla mia parte o no. Soprattutto dopo la storia dei glitter.”

“La donna delle pulizie ha detto che ne sta trovando ancora.” Natasha aveva sorriso e Fury si era messo un po’ più comodo sul divano. “Rogers dov’è a proposito?”

“Di sotto. Piuttosto, come mai non hai mandato Coulson? Di solito è lui il mio babysitter.” Aveva cambiato discorso, ma Fury l’aveva guardata a lungo prima di rispondere. Sapeva che aveva capito il suo bluff. Aveva la sensazione che Fury fosse una delle poche persone che non riusciva mai ad ingannare.

“Si sta occupando di altro al momento.”

 

✭✮✭

 

Steve non si era fatto vedere per tutto il resto della giornata. Aveva chiesto a J.A.R.V.I.S. di tenerla informata sugli spostamenti del Capitano, ma questi si era solo spostato dall’officina alla palestra. Stando a J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva già rotto dieci dei nuovi sacchi da boxe costruiti appositamente per riuscire a resistere alla sua forza. Aveva chiesto alla sua intelligenza artificiale di farle vedere cosa stesse succedendo in palestra, nonostante questa le avesse fatto presente che fosse un’invasione della privacy. E forse sarebbe stato meglio non vedere Steve colpire quella sacca con così tanta forza. Ne era rimasta spaventata e affascinata allo stesso tempo. 

Quanto in realtà Steve si tratteneva quando era con lei? Quando la abbracciava o quando la allennava? Lo aveva guardato per diversi minuti mentre colpiva con molta, moltissima forza quelle sacche. Era arrabbiato e turbato. Questo era facilmente intuibile anche dall’espressione del suo viso. Ed erano passate diverse ore da quando lo aveva lasciato da solo in officina. 

Lei aveva passato un paio d’ore con Fury. L’uomo aveva di nuovo consigliato di fare almeno una seduta con uno dei loro psicologi, visto quanto era accaduto in Afghanistan, ma lei aveva come sempre declinato l’offerta. Gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto mandare Steve a parlare con qualcuno e il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva sospirato. Sapeva che prima o poi Steve lo avrebbe saputo e non ne sembrava affatto contento. Le aveva confidato che Steve a volte reagiva in modo troppo impulsivo quando si trattava di lei. Era sempre un ottimo soldato, che raramente discuteva gli ordini che gli venivano dati, e poi perdeva la testa quando succedeva qualcosa a lei. 

Era ormai notte quando Steve era entrato nella loro camera da letto. Aveva i capelli umidi e solo i pantaloni della tuta addosso. Doveva essersi fatto una doccia di sotto, appena aveva finito di spaccare i sacchi da boxe. J.A.R.V.I.S. l’aveva informata che aveva mangiato qualcosa, ed era sicura che Steve si era informato costantemente dei suoi movimenti a sua volta. Erano bravi a lasciarsi gli spazi necessari a sbollire o a digerire le notizie poco piacevoli.

Era rimasto un attimo sulla porta, visibilmente indeciso se entrare o meno. L’aveva guardata e poi aveva sospirato. 

“Sai che mi ha telefonato Fury? Vuole che domani vada a parlare con uno dei loro psicologi.” Si era lentamente avvicinato ad uno dei mobili per prendere una maglietta e infilarsela. “Dice che dovresti venire anche tu con me, ma che hai rifiutato un’altra volta.”

“Non andrò mai da uno psicologo, Steve.” Aveva sposato lo StarkPad su cui stava lavorando e non aveva spostato gli occhi da Steve da quando era entrato nella stanza. Le era mancato durante la giornata. “Natalie mi ha aiutato a finire di organizzare la festa di compleanno. Catering e dj ci sono. E anche una statua di ghiaccio a forma di Iron Woman.”

“Davvero vuoi parlare della tua festa di compleanno?”

“Di che altro dovrei parlare? Di Vanko che è evaso e non sanno dove si sia cacciato?”

“Perché non me ne hai mai parlato? In tutti questi mesi mai neanche una parola?” Steve si era voltato verso di lei. Era ferito. Arrabbiato. Deluso. “Ne hai parlato con qualcuno?”

Aveva scosso la testa. Fury sapeva. Rhodes aveva intuito qualcosa. Ma non ne aveva mai parlato apertamente con qualcuno.

“Hai fatto una guerra. Sai cosa succede senza bisogno che io te lo illustri, no? Quindi perché parlarne?”

Si era passato una mano sul viso. Era una cosa che faceva quando stava per scoppiare e cercava di trattenersi. Si copriva il viso con una mano, prima gli occhi e poi lasciava scendere la mano fino alle labbra e restava così per qualche tempo. A volte dieci secondi. Altre molto di più.

Questo era il caso del molto di più e temeva di sapere perché.

“Eri incinta, Tasha.”

“Complimenti, Sherlock.” Si era alzata dal letto e gli si era avvicinata con molta cautela. Non aveva paura di Steve. Non aveva mai avuto paura di Steve. Ma l’uomo che aveva di fronte era davvero molto scosso. Molto più di quello che si sarebbe immaginata.

“Sapevo… Sospettavo che… Sospettavo che loro ti avessero…” Si era morso un labbro e l’aveva guardata negli occhi.

“Violentata, Steve. E’ questa la parola che cercavi, no?” Aveva fatto una smorfia e aveva spostato lo sguardo dal suo. Ma Natasha continuava a guardarlo. “Le condizioni igieniche in cui eravamo rinchiusi non erano delle migliori. Ho rischiato una brutta infezione già alla prima operazione. Se non fossi stata vaccinata probabilmente mi sarei beccata anche il tetano. Con l’aborto non sono stata altrettanto fortunata. Il mio corpo era troppo debole per sopportare la gravidanza, e ancora più debole per una sua interruzione. Yinsen mi ha salvata anche in quel caso, ma il mio utero e le mie ovaie non ne sono usciti indenni.” Questa volta aveva spostato lo sguardo anche lei. “Stando ai dottori non potrò più avere figli e avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, ma avevo paura te ne saresti andato.”

“Cristo, Tasha, non puoi essere seria.” Sentiva tutta la sua frustrazione nella sua voce. “Credi davvero che sia qui per avere dei figli da te?”

“Hai detto più volte che volevi avere una famiglia, come lo avrei dovuto interpretare?”

“E tu hai sempre detto che non avresti voluto avere dei figli, eppure sono qui.”

Natasha aveva abbassato lo sguardo e Steve le aveva preso una mano con delicatezza nella sua.

“Non volevo pensarci. Non volevo dirlo a voce alta perché dirlo fa sembrare tutto più reale. Non voglio avere figli perché non credo sarei capace di essere madre, di dargli tutto quello di cui avrebbero bisogno. Però in quella grotta, per un istante ho pensato a come sarebbe stato se quel bambino fosse stato figlio tuo. Ho pensato molto anche a te mentre ero lì, ad essere onesta. Ma ora non ha importanza neppure questo. Hai letto tutti i miei dati medici?” Steve aveva annuito e lei aveva continuato a parlare. “Il livello stamattina era al 72%, a causa dell’utilizzo dell’armatura a Montecarlo. Utilizzare l’armatura velocizza il propagarsi del palladio nel sangue. E davvero volevo smettere con Iron Woman fino a quando non avessi trovato una soluzione. Ma non ho più idee.”

“Significa che…?”

“Che sto morendo? Sì. Sto morendo. E mi resta davvero poco se continua a propagarsi con questa velocità. Per Giove, non so neanche se davvero arriverò al mio compleanno. Ma in fondo tutti dobbiamo morire prima o poi, no? Questo ultimo anno è davvero tutto regalato.”

“Ma deve esistere una soluzione. Sei Natasha Stark, devi avere una soluzione per questo!”

“Per quanto sia lusingata dalla fiducia che riponi nel mio cervello, non ho più soluzioni, Steve. Davvero. Le ho provate tutte. J.A.R.V.I.S. ti ha informato di tutti gli esperimenti che abbiamo provato in questi ultimi mesi?”

Steve aveva annuito di nuovo e aveva lasciato la sua mano per appoggiarsi poi al mobile. Aveva incrociato le braccia e si era portato una mano alla bocca. Sembrava assorto in troppi pensieri e aveva paura di chiedergli quali fossero. 

“Per questo hai nominato Pepper amministratore delegato e a me hai regalato la tua collezione d’arte. E anche il modo in cui hai organizzato la Stark Expo. Ora tutto torna.”

“Per la cronaca, nel testamento ho lasciato scritto che una delle mie armature dovrà andare a Rhodes. Il resto distrutto. J.A.R.V.I.S. è programmato a distruggere tutti i miei progetti nel momento in cui il mio cuore smetterà di battere.”

“Non puoi morire.”

Lo aveva pronunciato con un filo di voce e il suo cuore si era spezzato. Era sicura che anche quello di Steve fosse in quel momento un grumo dolorante di fibre muscolari. Steve stava crollando di fronte a lei ed era strano. Steve era sempre stato la colonna a cui aveva potuto appoggiarsi e ora era lei che lo faceva crollare.

“Non sono io a deciderlo, purtroppo. Pensi che mi renda felice sapere che non ci sarò più a darti fastidio lasciando in disordine la cucina e il resto della casa?” Aveva cercato di sorridere, ma quando Steve l’aveva guardata si era spezzato qualcosa in lei. Le parole le erano morte in gola ed era sicura che se avesse aperto bocca ancora un volta avrebbe iniziato a piangere. E non lo voleva. Era tutto abbastanza penoso anche senza che lei si mettesse a piangere. Era forte. Era una Stark. E gli Stark non piangono. Avrebbe affrontato la morte a testa alta e non piangendo spaventata. “Credi che io ti voglia lasciare proprio ora? Guardaci, stiamo funzionando discretamente, e tu sei qui, e io non sono ancora scappata da nessuna parte. In così pochi mesi qualcosa che era solo mio è diventato nostro. E io non voglio lasciarti, Steve.”

Stava per piangere. Sentiva gli occhi che bruciavano ma si ostinava a non voler piangere. Le dita di Steve erano sulle guance e aveva alzato una mano per appoggiarla sul suo braccio. 

“Come fai a sopportare tutte le mie stronzate?”

Lo aveva visto fare un leggero sorriso, ma sembrava sull’orlo delle lacrime anche lui. Era così bello mentre era così vulnerabile. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo. Stringerlo con forza a sé. Dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. 

“Perché ti amo, cretina.”

“Ehi, sono la mente più brillante di questo secolo.” 

Steve aveva sorriso ancora un po’ prima di sporgersi e baciarla. E lei non aveva fatto altro che incontrarlo a metà strada e passare le braccia attorno al suo collo. Sapeva che non era finita lì. Sapeva benissimo che Steve avrebbe ripreso il discorso non appena si fosse calmato un po’. Ma ora ne aveva bisogno. Forse ne avevano bisogno entrambi.

Non voleva per qualche momento pensare a nulla di quello che stava succedendo. Non voleva pensare a Vanko. All’Expo. Al reattore e al palladio. Non voleva pensare a Fury o a Iron Woman. 

Voleva solo pensare a Steve. Alle sue labbra sulle proprie. Alle sue mani che avevano abbandonato il suo viso e lentamente le sfioravano i fianchi e la schiena. Voleva godersi quel momento senza pensare a quello che sarebbe successo in futuro. E quanto ancora le rimanesse del futuro.

“Un giorno mi dovrai spiegare questa tua fissazione per il mio fondoschiena.” Gli aveva morso un labbro quando le mani di Steve avevano stretto le sue natiche. “Il tuo è molto più sodo. E anche quello di Natalie lo sembra.”

“La smetti di essere gelosa di qualcosa che è solo nella tua testa?” L’aveva guardata e lei aveva sorriso. Era gelosa. Lo era moltissimo. Ma lo era sempre stata di tutte le persone che si avvicinavano a Steve. Solo qualche mese prima era stata gelosa nel vedere Steve parlare con Pepper. E allo stesso tempo era sempre sicura che Steve avesse in realtà occhi solo per lei. 

“E’ più forte di me.” Aveva sorriso, ma in realtà era quasi felice che Steve riuscisse a guardare anche altre persone. Forse un giorno si sarebbe ricostruito una vita. Forse un giorno sarebbe stato felice di nuovo. 

L’aveva baciata ancora una volta. L’aveva presa in braccio e l’aveva portata a letto senza mai smettere di baciarla. E lei non poteva desiderare nulla di diverso in quel momento. Aveva avuto molti uomini. Forse fin troppi. Ma nessuno era Steve. Steve era sempre attento ai suoi bisogno. Steve sapeva sempre quali punti toccare per farla sciogliere completamente tra le sue mani. E lei si lasciava andare senza alcuna riserva. 

Con Steve non era solo sesso. Era qualcosa di molto più complesso che aveva quasi dimenticato potesse esistere. Il sesso era sempre stato solo un passatempo. Qualcosa che la divertiva ma che poi non le lasciava molto. Non a livello emotivo.

Steve invece.

Sentiva il cuore scoppiare da tanto forte batteva. Sentiva ogni muscolo del proprio corpo fremere agognando l’apice del piacere. Ed era solo Steve che la faceva sentire così. Aveva condiviso il sesso con uomini bellissimi, ma era tutto vuoto. Solo corpi che si univano per un paio di ore di piacere. Questo invece era un altro livello. Questo era essere amati. 

Non doveva fingere nulla. Poteva lasciarsi andare completamente e Steve non le avrebbe mai rinfacciato nulla di quello che gli chiedeva a letto. Sembrava anzi felice di soddisfare ogni suo desiderio.

E la cosa più importante, la faceva sentire davvero amata anche senza dire una sola parola.

“Però possiamo andare a Las Vegas.”

Natasha aveva alzato la testa dal suo petto quando Steve aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Lo aveva guardato, ma Steve guardava il soffitto. Forse aveva sentito male. Forse la sua mente era ancora completamente annebbiata dall’orgasmo. O forse il palladio nel sangue portava alle allucinazioni. 

“Steve?”

L’aveva guardata dopo qualche istante. Era sicuramente grottesca con i capelli scompigliati, disegni bluastri su collo e petto, e la luce azzurra del reattore che la illuminava. Ma Steve aveva sorriso dolcemente nonostante questo. 

“Se non sappiamo quanto tempo ti rimane esattamente, non ho neppure tempo di trovarti un anello di fidanzamento degno di questo nome.”

“Non lo voglio un anello.” Lo aveva interrotto, ma Steve sembrava non averla affatto sentita.

“Non ti voglio costringere ad una cerimonia in chiesa o ad un ricevimento lunghissimo, ma possiamo andare a Las Vegas. A te quel posto piace, no?”

“Non è che mi piace, ma ho fatto ottimo affari lì. E l’alcool scorre in ogni angolo. E se mi annoio ci sono i casinò.”

Steve sorrideva ancora. Si stava sforzando. Era piuttosto palese che lo facesse per alleggerire quella giornata, e quelle a venire. Dovevano solo non pensarci.

“Non ti chiedo neppure di indossare un abito bianco.” Aveva passato le dita tra i suoi capelli e lei si era spostata come un gatto per farsi accarezzare di più i capelli. “Però voglio sposarti.”

“Steven, credevo me lo avresti chiesto in modo più romantico la seconda volta.”

“E farti piangere dall’emozione? Non me lo avresti mai perdonato.”

Non sapeva come rispondergli, e si era soltanto sporta per baciarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Maggio 2006 _

 

Steve sembrava essere diventato ancora più protettivo nei suoi confronti. Negli ultimi due giorni le era stato attaccato molto più del solito. Così attaccato a lei che gli aveva interdetto l’ingresso in officina. E non era mai successo per qualcosa che Steve aveva fatto. Di solito metteva in lockdown l’officina quando era lei stessa il problema. 

“Signorina Stark, il capitano Rogers mi ha chiesto di portarle il pranzo.” 

Aveva alzato lo sguardo su Natalie Rushman che era appena entrata in officina. A lei non aveva messo alcuna restrizione. Neppure a Pepper, Happy o Rhodes se avessero avuto bisogno di vederla. A Steve sì. 

Non riusciva a sopportare di vederlo con lo sguardo di uno a cui avevano appena strappato il cuore dal petto. Si sentiva così anche lei, ma cercava di non farlo vedere. Mentre sul viso di Steve traspariva tutto il suo dolore ogni volta che la guardava. Ed era strano. Di solito era lei quella che lasciava intendere all’altro i propri sentimenti dalla sola espressione. Questa volta era Steve. E lei non riusciva a guardarlo.

“Ha mandato te e non ha cercato di venire giù lui?” Si era alzata dalla postazione su cui stava lavorando e aveva preso uno straccio per pulirsi le mani. Non sapeva cosa fosse più sporco in quel momento; se le sue mani o lo straccio che aveva usato. 

“Ha cercato, ma mi sembra di capire che avete discusso quindi l’ho convinto a lasciarla stare per il momento.” Natalie aveva appoggiato il vassoio su uno dei tavoli liberi e Natasha aveva osservato cosa Steve le avesse preparato. C’era anche un’enorme tazza di caffè.

“Non abbiamo discusso. Non veramente, ma forse abbiamo bisogno entrambi di schiarirci un po’ le idee.”

“Il capitano Rogers mi ha detto che ha passato la notte qui sotto e che non succedeva da molto tempo.”

“Steve dovrebbe imparare a tenersi le cose per sé.” Aveva subito agguantato il caffè e ne aveva bevuto un lungo sorso. Il caffè che preparava Steve era sempre meglio di quello che preparava lei. E non sapeva come fosse possibile. Le caffettiere erano sempre le stesse, come del resto lo era il caffè stesso. Comprava sempre quella determinata marca, sin da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare l’università. E dio, se le era mancato il caffè mentre era in Afghanistan.

“Penso che il capitano Rogers sia solo preoccupato per lei dopo quanto è successo a Monaco. E se posso permettermi, lei ha fatto una cosa davvero stupida decidendo di partecipare alla gara.”

Aveva osservato la donna che le stava di fronte. La guardava dritto negli occhi e sorrideva lievemente.

“Devo ammettere che sto ancora faticando ad inquadrarti, Natalie. E di solito sono brava nel farlo.” Si era buttata a peso morto sul divano, stando ben attenta a non rovesciare il caffè nel mentre e non togliendo gli occhi dalla sua nuova assistente.

“Credo non ci sia nulla da inquadrare, signorina Stark.” Natalie le sorrideva ancora. “Sto solo cercando di svolgere al meglio il mio lavoro.”

“Farmi da baby-sitter? Sicura di non volerti licenziare?”

“Lei è una persona molto interessante, non vedo perché non dovrei voler continuare a lavorare per lei. Ritengo in ogni caso che almeno poteva avvertirmi di quel suo stunt a Montecarlo. Guardi il suo viso. Ha ancora una ferita sulla guancia e tra pochi giorni ci sarà la sua festa di compleanno.”

“Che non sono neppure sicura sia giusto fare. Sai che Vanko è evaso?”

“L’ho saputo, sì.” Natalie le aveva porto il vassoio precedentemente appoggiato sul tavolo e le sorrideva. Sapeva benissimo che non le piaceva quando qualcosa le veniva porto direttamente. Solo un paio di persone lo potevano fare. E non sapeva neppure lei da dove venisse tutta questa avversione. Forse era solo un modo per dare fastidio agli altri e cercare di fuggire dalle responsabilità che spesso comportava. “Coraggio. Mangi.”

L’aveva guardata male e aveva preso in mano il vassoio dopo qualche attimo. Il profumo delle lasagne di Steve le riempiva le narici e avrebbe tanto voluto dire a Natalie di riportarle di sopra, ma era debole. E il suo stomaco vinceva sempre quando si trattava di buon cibo.

“Tu non pranzi?” Si era riempita la bocca senza troppi problemi, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di puro godimento. Non sapeva dove Steve avesse imparato a cucinare così, ma quelle lasagne erano la fine del mondo. Erano quasi meglio di quelle che aveva mangiato in Italia. 

“Ho pranzato con il capitano Rogers.”

A quelle parole Natasha aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. Non doveva essere gelosa. Avevano solo pranzato assieme, e la colpa era sua che si era rinchiusa in officina senza permettere al proprio compagno di poterla raggiungere. Perché si conosceva bene. Se anche Steve fosse arrivato fin sulla porta dell’officina, non gli avrebbe permesso di entrare.

Perché aveva paura.

Steve sembrava nutrire ancora qualche speranza sul suo, sul loro futuro. Ma lei non ne aveva più.

“Abbiamo solo pranzato, signorina Stark. Il capitano Rogers non fa che parlare di lei, quindi non deve preoccuparsi.”

Aveva abbassato lo sguardo imbarazzata quando Natalie le aveva sorriso. Si sentiva davvero stupida ad essere così gelosa di chiunque si avvicinasse a Steve.

“Non è che sono davvero preoccupata. E’ che quando sei me ci sono solo due possibilità. Tutti ti scoperebbero perché sei una bambolina carina, oppure perché semplicemente sei Stark. Steve no. Steve è sempre stato diverso.” Si era passata una mano sul viso. Parlare di Steve e di lei con una quasi sconosciuta era strano. Non ne parlava neppure con Pepper, solo con Rhodes. “Devo ammettere che vi ho spiati in palestra e non credevo fossi così brava con le arti marziali. Sei tipo whoa, dovevo assumerti come bodyguard e non segretaria. Ma perché fai questo lavoro? Guardati! Potresti fare la modella o l’attrice senza alcun problema!” 

“Non credo faccia per me. E poi sono felice del mio lavoro.” La giovane donna le aveva sorriso ancora. “Per questo vorrei ricordarle di controllare la lista degli invitati per il suo compleanno. Poi dovrebbe leggere e firmare quei documenti che le ho consegnato ieri. Ha telefonato il senatore Stern chiedendo di parlare con lei, presumo per quanto successo a Montecarlo, ma gli ho detto che sta lavorando a dei nuovi progetti per la sicurezza mondiale. Ha ricevuto anche una telefonata da parte di Tiberius Stone, ha lasciato detto di richiamarlo.”

“Cosa che non farò e lo sappiamo tutti.” Aveva finito il pranzo a metà e si era alzata dal divano. Andava tutto di male in peggio. Se Stern le telefonava, voleva dire che l’avrebbero richiamata di nuovo a Washington per una qualche udienza nella speranza di toglierle Iron Woman. La comparsa di questo Vanko non le ci voleva. Il fatto che fosse evaso di prigione peggiorava la situazione. Ed era impossibile che Stern non ne fosse a conoscenza. Non era una notizia di dominio pubblico, ma chi di dovere ne era sicuramente stato informato. Anche solo per una questione di sicurezza. 

Non aveva onestamente mai pensato di passare i suoi ultimi giorni tra i vivi a preoccuparsi di un pazzo psicopatico assetato di vendetta per qualcosa di cui lei non aveva alcuna colpa. Era qualcosa che doveva ricadere su Howard, non su di lei. Il reattore era una sua invenzione. Lei l’aveva solo miniaturizzato e perfezionato. Chissà come avrebbe reagito suo padre di fronte ad una minaccia simile. Probabilmente avrebbe pagato fior di quattrini il suo staff di avvocati e questi si sarebbero occupati di tutto. Sapeva che Howard aveva più volte risolto i suoi problemi con i soldi. E se fosse stato possibile lo avrebbe fatto anche lei. Solo che questa volta non sembrava qualcosa di risolvibile con i soldi.

Vanko voleva vederla distrutta. Solo che non sapeva quanto in realtà lei lo fosse già. Psicologicamente e fisicamente. A lui, come a molti altri, forse non sembrava così, ma l’opinione pubblica aveva tutti i riflettori puntati su di lei dal momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi e ogni suo passo falso veniva messo alla gogna. E nessuno se ne dimenticava mai.

Anche ora. Soprattutto ora.

In quel momento, in cui lei aveva appena dichiarato di essere l’unica in possesso di una tecnologia avanzata come il reattore arc la comparsa di questo Whiplash non era quello che ci voleva. I giornalisti si erano di nuovo sbizzarriti e lei era per l’ennesima volta sulle prime pagine di tutti i giornali. Ogni suo errore era di nuovo sotto i riflettori. 

Ci si poteva fidare di una donna che ha dimostrato di essere psicologicamente instabile? Una donna che più volte era stata ricoverata per uso eccessivo di sostanze stupefacenti? Che non aveva mai superato la morte dei suoi genitori? Che cambiava partner ogni volta che usciva di casa? Era sicura che se fosse stata un uomo non avrebbero parlato troppo del suo passato. O del suo stato mentale. Ricordava dei vecchi articoli di giornale su suo padre. Esaltavano il suo saltare da un letto all’altro. Essere un playboy era sempre un vanto. Appena lei veniva fotografata con qualcuno ecco che iniziavano a rivangare tutte le sue avventure passate. E c’era anche la costante idea che le donne dovevano rimanersene a casa, a badare ai figli e ai bisogni dei mariti. 

“Credi che dovrei annullare la festa di compleanno? Troveresti più adatto, in questo specifico momento, rapire Steve e portarlo da qualche parte per il weekend?”

Natalie le aveva sorriso. Sembrava un sorriso dolce.

“Per essere una donna a cui piace la sua autonomia non crede che il suo mondo ruoti troppo attorno a Steve?” L’aveva guardata male, ma Natalie le sorrideva ancora. “Trovo tuttavia che sia una cosa bellissima che lei riesca ad avere accanto una persona simile, soprattutto dopo quello che le è successo l’anno scorso. E dopo tutte le avventure che l’hanno vista coinvolta.”

“Te l’ho detto. Steve è diverso dagli altri e non è solo una frase fatta perché sto con lui. E’ diverso dagli altri in tutto. Sai che cucina ascoltando Vera Lynn? E noi siamo troppo giovani per sapere chi sia Vera Lynn. Ma Steve se ne sta lì, in una cucina che per anni veniva usata solo per tenere in fresco la birra, e mi prepara le lasagne. Con la stessa ricetta che tra le altre cose usava il maggiordomo a casa dei miei.” Si era fermata e aveva guardato Natalie. La donna le sorrideva ancora.

“Signorina Stark, lei deve solo fare quello che si sente di fare con chi vuole farlo. Sa che il mondo avrà sempre qualcosa da ridire per il suo comportamento. Se fa la festa verrà considerata come una persona insensibile. Se non la fa diranno che ha sicuramente qualcosa da nascondere.”

Aveva camminato ancora. A volte camminando in tondo per l’officina riusciva a fare chiarezza nei propri pensieri. Sapeva che Natalie la stava osservando. Percepiva il suo sguardo che la seguiva. Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente mandare tutti a quel paese e partire anche da sola su un’isola caraibica e rimanere lì fino a quando non arrestavano Vanko o fino a quando il suo cuore non avesse deciso di smettere di battere. Tutto era solo questione di poco tempo. 

“La festa deve essere qualcosa di molto Tasha Stark Style. L’anno scorso non ho potuto festeggiare i miei 25 anni come si deve, quindi quest’anno deve essere grandioso. Voglio che ci sia anche un fotografo ufficiale della serata. Vestito nero che copra petto e collo ma che abbia le spalle scoperte. Le scarpe quelle rosse col tacco dorato che mi ha regalato Pepper come scherzo. Potrei anche prenotare una manicure.” Aveva guardato le proprie mani. Sua madre glielo diceva sempre che doveva curarle di più, che non era un volgare meccanico. Lei ci provava. Ma ogni volta che aveva anche solo cercato di far crescere un po’ le unghie, finiva per spezzarle mentre lavorava. Molti ritenevano che sarebbe stato più congeniale che lei si occupasse solo della progettazione e non anche della costruzione. Ma costruire era la cosa più divertente del lavoro. Stare davanti ad un programma di progettazione aveva per lei lo stesso appeal della partecipazione ad un funerale. Nessuno. Lavorare. Costruire. Sporcarsi e a volte farsi male. Questo era ciò che le piaceva fare. La sua officina esisteva per questo. Non era un semplice capriccio come molti erano portati a credere. Quella era la sua vita.

“Prenoto una manicure allora.” Si era alzata anche Natalie. “Le lascio qui le lasagne e la pregherei di finirle. La signorina Potts mi ha raccomandato di stare attenta che lei mangi ogni giorno.”

“Tranquilla, con Steve è impossibile non mangiare. Anche volendo.” Aveva sorriso questa volta. Si era avvicina alla scrivania con il computer e aveva velocemente aperto un nuovo file. Forse poteva provare ancora una volta tutti gli elementi della tavola periodica. Magari mescolandone più di due allo stesso tempo. Magari facendo dei mix che nessuno aveva pensato prima poteva trovare il cocktail giusto da mettere nel nucleo del reattore. Aveva provato tutte le combinazioni possibili di due elementi alla volta. Di certi aveva provato anche tre alla volta. Ora doveva forse osare di più. “Credo che resterò qui a lavorare ancora un po’. E non voglio essere disturbata da nessuno.”

“Come desidera, signorina Stark.” Natalie si era avvicinata alla porta e si era fermata. Natasha lo aveva notato con la coda dell’occhio perché era troppo concentrata a guardare le simulazioni di J.A.R.V.I.S.. “Le porterò la cena.”

“Sì, sì. La cena va benissimo.” Non l’aveva neppure guardata e solo dopo che Natalie se n’era andata aveva pensato che forse quello era un comportamento maleducato. Uno di quelli che spesso sua madre le rimproverava. 

Si odiava. Sempre più spesso si ritrovava a pensare ai suoi genitori e alle loro parole. Per lo più rimproveri di vario tipo. Le parole di Howard erano sempre rimproveri.  _ Non è abbastanza. Potevi fare meglio. Sei una Stark, comportati di conseguenza.  _

Non era mai abbastanza. Per suo padre nulla di quello che faceva era mai abbastanza. Scolasticamente e lavorativamente. Per sua madre non lo era socialmente. 

Con entrambe le mani si era coperta il viso per soffocare un verso di rabbia verso sé stessa e i propri genitori.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., ti prego, dimmi che almeno qualcosa qui può funzionare.”

“Mi dispiace, signorina Stark. Sembra che più elementi si cerchino di combinare più i risultati siano pessimi. Proprio come aveva previsto all’inizio.”

Questa volta non aveva soffocato il verso di frustrazione che le era uscito dalla gola. Era arrabbiata. Era frustrata. Le sembrava di avere la soluzione a portata di mano, ed invece continuava a sfuggirle ogni volta che sembrava averla agguantata. 

Mancava una settimana al suo compleanno. Una settimana e avrebbe compiuto 26 anni. Era giovane e aveva tutta la vita davanti. Doveva averla. Era sopravvissuta ad una prigionia in una caverna, con un elettromagnete collegato ad un accumulatore per far battere il suo cuore. Era sopravvissuta ad un combattimento contro un’altra armatura quando non era pronta per combattimenti simili. Era sopravvissuta ad una vita di eccessi ed era ancora su questa Terra per raccontarlo.

“J, quanto è egoistico desiderare continuare a vivere? La gente del resto muore ogni giorno e a qualsiasi età. Cristo, quanti bambini muoiono ogni giorno senza che nessuno possa farci nulla.”

“Non c’è nulla di più egoistico del desiderio di vivere, signorina Stark. E’ così per ogni essere umano. Per lei, per il Capitano Rogers, per la signorina Potts. Per tutti. Giovani o vecchi che siano. Nessuno vuole morire e tutti si aggrappano alla vita con i denti e con le unghie. Il suo desiderio di continuare a vivere non dovrebbe farla sentire egoista. Sono altre cose per cui dovrebbe sentirsi tale.”

Aveva fatto una smorfia e voleva smontare la scheda madre dell’intelligenza artificiale.

“L’ho detto a Steve. Gli ho detto tutto. Eri presente mentre scopriva tutta la verità sull’ultimo anno.” Aveva preso in mano il pranzo abbandonato poco prima e si era seduta dentro ad una delle sue decappotabili preferite. Era una delle macchine d’epoca su cui aveva messo le mani per metterla a posto e di cui andava orgogliosa per il lavoro svolto. Avrebbe finito di pranzare e poi si sarebbe occupata di altre cose che avevano bisogno della sua attenzione. Aveva dei progetti da revisionare, per quanto questo non la entusiasmasse. Doveva anche telefonare a Fury e pregarlo in ginocchio di mandare qualcuno a controllare la Stark Expo, perché il suo sesto senso le diceva che Vanko avrebbe colpito quella per prima. Voleva vederla fatta a pezzi dalla stampa, dalla politica, dalla gente. E quello era il modo migliore. Da quando avevano inaugurato l’Expo, ogni giorno vi passavano migliaia di persone. Al mattino era pieno di scolaresche. Nei weekend era pieno di famiglie. Stava mettendo in pericolo troppe persone e non poteva fare nulla. Non poteva chiudere l’Expo. Troppe persone avevano investito molto per la riuscita di quel progetto.

Aveva acceso la tv. Parlavano di nuovo di lei. Era sicura che presto si sarebbe diffusa anche la notizia dell’evasione di Vanko. E quella sarebbe stata davvero la fine. L’avrebbero fatta davvero a pezzi e non era più neppure sicura se le importasse. 

Aveva solo paura per gli altri che avrebbero dovuto subirne le conseguenze. Pepper per prima. Tutti sapevano che negli ultimi anni era sempre stata lei a gestire l’azienda. Era lei che sceglieva quali erano i progetti da far approvare. E Natasha si era sempre fidata del suo giudizio. Per questo l’aveva posta come amministratore delegato dell’azienda. Il suo non era mai stato un semplice lavoro di assistente personale. Ed era giusto darle una promozione. Anche se ora in molti si stavano chiedendo quali competenze avesse per poter gestire un’azienda simile. 

E Pepper era in diretta telefonica con uno di quei programmi che lei di solito odiava tanto. E di solito lei non dava mai interviste a quel tipo di presentatori televisivi. Se ne occupava sempre Pepper. Anche ora. Anche se non era più un suo lavoro. Poteva tranquillamente delegare quel lavoro a Natalie che avrebbe risposto in modo neutrale, presumeva.

Monaco non era colpa sua. Non poteva essere colpa sua. Doveva essere solo un weekend rilassante per presentare una macchina da corsa. Un weekend con Steve a fare la stupida coppia innamorata mentre venivano immortalati per le prime pagine di tutti i giornali. Doveva essere solo una scusa per far parlare di sé e del suo misterioso compagno di cui nessuno sapeva niente e non riusciva a trovare informazioni. Come poteva sapere che qualcuno avrebbe cercato di colpirla? Sapeva di avere molti nemici, ma non credeva di essere seguita passo per passo in tutto quello che faceva. Monaco ne era stata la prova. Nessuno sapeva che sarebbe stata su quella pista. Non lo sapeva neppure lei stessa fino a pochi minuti prima della gara. Come poteva Vanko saperlo? Qualcuno l’aveva seguita dal ristorante? C’era qualcuno del suo staff che era in realtà una spia? Vanko era stato ingaggiato da Stern? Era qualcuno all’interno del direttivo? 

Si era passata una mano sul viso. Non stava neppure più ascoltando la televisione. Sembrava tutto una pagliacciata pazzesca. Si cercavano capri espiatori dove non c’erano e la verità era lontana dagli occhi di tutti. Lei stessa non sapeva cosa fosse vero e cosa fosse bugia. Doveva fidarsi di Fury? Poteva essere certa che Anton Vanko fosse una spia e che Howard lo avesse allontanato per questo? Ma non lo sapeva. Non poteva esserne certa e non aveva modo di interpellare suo padre al riguardo. Howard sapeva essere un crudele imprenditore. Ed era sempre lei a pagarne le conseguenze. Bastava vedere cos’era successo quando Howard aveva mandato in fallimento gli Stone. Tiberius aveva minacciato lei. Continuava a minacciare lei con l’espansione dei suoi nuovi affari, anche se non lo faceva direttamente. Non poteva farlo direttamente per non rovinare sé stesso con le proprie mani. 

Non vedeva Tiberius da dieci anni. E sarebbe stato meglio non vederlo per altri dieci almeno. Non era una persona che voleva ancora nella propria vita. Nemmeno lavorativamente, eppure aveva dovuto cedere quando al consiglio d’amministrazione era arrivata la richiesta dell’azienda di Stone a partecipare all’Expo. L’avevano fatto per i soldi. Solo per questo. Anche se lei si era opposta. 

Steve era quello che si era arrabbiato di più. Trovava inaccettabile che non ascoltassero ciò che lei aveva da dire, ma lei ricordava bene come si era alzata dal lungo tavolo della sala riunioni e li aveva mandati tutti a quel paese prima di uscire e tornarsene nel proprio ufficio. Uno dei suoi soci l’aveva seguita ricordandole la sua posizione molto incerta all’interno della sua stessa azienda. Molti erano insoddisfatti di lei. Le ricordavano che l’azienda andava meglio quando a guidarla era Obadiah Stane. Erano insoddisfatti anche per tutte le teste che erano saltate con Stane.

In quegli ultimi mesi la situazione era insostenibile. Con la promozione di Pepper tutto era peggiorato. Lei faceva finta che non gliene importasse, che aveva tutto sotto controllo, ma in realtà stava crollando. Era stanca e non aveva più nemmeno voglia di combattere per la sua posizione all’interno dell’azienda, per le proprie idee, per nulla. 

“Ehi, c’è Pepper di sopra, non vai a salutarla?”

Non si era neppure voltata quando aveva sentito la voce di James Rhodes dalla porta dell’officina. J.A.R.V.I.S. l’aveva informata che il suo migliore amico era entrato nella proprietà e sapeva benissimo che nessuno gli avrebbe impedito di raggiungerla nella sua tana. Rhodes aveva sempre un trattamento speciale. 

“Sta parlando al telefono, non credo sia il caso di disturbarla.” Aveva spento la tv olografica e aveva sospirato. Se Rhodes era lì, non credeva fosse una buona notizia. Ma del resto c’erano state buone notizie in quei giorni? “Sei qui per lavoro o per una visita di cortesia?”

“Entrambe le cose.” Lo aveva sentito sospirare e poi le si era avvicinato. “Hai davvero una pessima cera, Tasha. Pepper mi aveva detto che in questi giorni non sembra tu stia tanto bene.”

“Ti senti con Pepper alle mie spalle?”

“Mi sento sempre con Pepper alle tue spalle, dovresti saperlo.” Si era fermato accanto alla portiera della macchina. “Anche Rogers sembra preoccupato. Come stai?”

“Ti ricordi quella volta che sono finita su tutti i giornali per quella storia di orge e cocaina? Ecco, questo sembra dieci volte peggio.” Aveva aperto la portiera della macchina. Respirare stava diventando pesante e non era per un attacco di panico. Doveva cambiare nucleo al reattore. Avrebbe dovuto farlo prima, non appena Natalie se ne era andata, ma credeva che avrebbe resistito un altro po’. Si era alzata. Sapeva di dover arrivare il prima possibile alla sua postazione di lavoro. “Non andare nel panico, Rhodey, ma avrei bisogno di una spalla su cui poggiarmi. Letteralmente.” 

Si era aggrappata al suo braccio ancora prima che l’uomo potesse risponderle qualcosa.

“Tasha, ma cosa..?”

“Scrivania. Scatola di sigari.” Rhodes l’aveva aiutata a raggiungere la scrivania e si era lasciata cadere sulla sedia mentre lui apriva la scatola di sigari. Aveva alzato un po’ la maglietta per togliere il reattore arc. 

Il nucleo fumava. Era completamente andato. Sembrava quasi corroso da una sostanza acida e non era sicura che non fosse veramente così. Lo aveva sostituito più velocemente possibile con uno dei nuclei di riserva che teneva nella scatola di sigari e aveva reinserito il reattore nel petto.

“Avevi questa roba dentro di te?” Aveva guardato Rhodes prendere delle pinze e con quelle alzare il nucleo per osservarlo meglio. “Steve lo sa?”

“Non gli ho fatto vedere in che stato si riducono i nuclei, ma lo sa.”

“Quindi quel tatuaggio tecnologico che hai sul collo non è solo il risultato di un raptus?”

“Non ho ancora fatto tatuaggi. Buchi alle orecchie sì, ma tatuaggi no. Ma forse dovrei iniziare. Mi tatuo la tua faccia su una chiappa.” Aveva chiuso gli occhi per un secondo perché Rhodes era serio. Fin troppo serio. E questo non le piaceva molto. 

“Quando smetterai di fare le cose da sola e inizierai a chiedere aiuto agli altri? Sai che non fai mai una bella figura come pistolero solitario.” Rhodes si era voltato verso le sue armature. “Stern ha chiamato il mio capo. Vogliono togliermi il posto allo sviluppo armamenti a seguito dell’udienza e del mio intervento a Washington. Aspettano solo un tuo passo falso per entrare qui e prendere tutte le tue armature.”

“Non possono averle e non le avranno. Se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa si autodistruggeranno. E finché sono viva non esiste che entrino qui e portino via le mie cose. Se non lo ha fatto lo S.H.I.E.L.D. che ti assicuro non va molto per il sottile, non lo farà nemmeno il nostro caro Stern.” 

Si era alzata dalla sedia ed era andata verso le armature. Ora stava benissimo. Ogni volta che cambiava nucleo sembrava che stesse meglio, ma era ovviamente solo una sensazione provvisoria e durava sempre di meno. 

“Sperano che io riesca a convincerti a cambiare idea e collaborare allo sviluppo di nuove armi.”

“Niente armi. Non per l’Esercito.”

“Iron Woman è un’arma, e lo sai meglio di me. Cristo, Tasha, mi sono esposto per te in prima persona! Non puoi liquidarmi così! Vogliono la mia o la tua testa su un piatto d’argento e non voglio dargli nessuna delle due, ma tu devi venirmi incontro per una volta!”

“Ho una cosa per te. Ci sto lavorando da qualche tempo e volevo aspettare ancora prima di dartela.” Aveva preso un telecomando premendo un pulsante per aprire uno sportello nel pavimento. Ne era uscita un’armatura completamente argentata. “E’ praticamente pronta. Manca solo il colore. Rhodey, ti presento War Machine. Un vero nome da macho, non trovi?”

Rhodes aveva guardato prima l’armatura e poi lei. L’aveva vista lavorare su quell’armatura ma credeva fosse un’altra Iron Woman. 

“Ora che la guardo bene ha le spalle larghe ed è più alta.”

“E’ fatta sulle tue misure. Questo vuol dire che Stern avrà un’armatura nel taschino, solo che non sarà Iron Woman. E non è replicabile, ovviamente. Hammer cercherà sicuramente di metterci le mani sopra per poterla replicare, ma sai quanto sono paranoica sulle mie cose. Non potrà mai copiarla. E’ piena di dispositivi di difesa.”

Aveva osservato Rhodes che si avvicinava all’armatura e la guardava meravigliato. Sembrava un bambino a cui Babbo Natale aveva appena portato un giocattolo nuovo. Natasha aveva iniziato a costruire quella armatura poco prima del combattimento contro l’Iron Monger. Era una distrazione. Era egoismo. Voleva proteggere Rhodes e sapeva che le armature potevano farlo. In quel momento non le importava di altri, voleva solo proteggere il suo migliore amico che fin troppo spesso si trovava in situazioni pericolose. Molto più pericolose di quello che lei aveva mai vissuto prima dell’Afghanistan. 

Quasi la divertiva come la sua vita si potesse dividere in pre e post Afghanistan. Era sempre la stessa persona, sempre quella irresponsabile, quella che faceva soltanto ciò che voleva. Ma qualcosa era profondamente cambiato.

“Mi hai costruito un’armatura e non mi hai detto nulla? Come hai fatto a mantenere il segreto proprio tu?”

“A volte so mantenere i segreti.”

“Tasha, tu sei quella che è corsa di notte in camera mia per comunicarmi che tuo padre aveva trovato Capitan America e da quello che mi risulta questo è ancora un segreto di Stato.”

“Ho detto a volte.” Lo aveva guardato e Rhodes le sorrideva. Era preoccupato. Lo si poteva capire dalla curva che prendevano le sue sopracciglia quando era preoccupato. Ma le stava sorridendo. “E tu sei un’eccezione. Sai che sei sempre stato un’eccezione a tutto.”

Rhodes si era mosso verso di lei e l’aveva inglobata in un abbraccio forte. Senza pensarci si era aggrappata alla sua maglietta. Quello era il suo migliore amico. Quello era l’uomo che era sempre stato al suo fianco da quando era una ragazzina. Rhodes sapeva sempre quando qualcosa non andava. Era sicura che sapesse anche del palladio, non tutti i dettagli, ma qualcosa sicuramente sapeva. E’ solo perché era sempre stato davvero attento a lei. 

E lei per lui non faceva mai nulla. Solo metterlo nei guai.

“Steve vuole davvero sposarmi.”

“Sì, lo so. Mi ha chiesto consiglio per l’anello di fidanzamento.” Natasha lo aveva guardato e Rhodes le sorrideva. Le aveva accarezzato una guancia. “Sul serio a Las Vegas e prima della fine del mese? E senza dire nulla a nessuno?”

“Beh, tu lo sai ora.” Aveva alzato le spalle. “L’idea è di partire subito dopo la mia festa di compleanno. Questo vuol dire che saremo a Las Vegas il giorno del mio compleanno e cercheremo uno vestito da Elvis affinché ci sposi. Sono indecisa su quale canzone voglio in sottofondo.”

“Love me tender. Con quella con sbagli mai.”

Aveva sorriso e lo aveva abbracciato con più forza. Non era sicura che ci sarebbe arrivata. Si sentiva anche fisicamente più debole e la frequenza con cui cambiava i nuclei del reattore la spaventava. Ma Rhodes, il suo Rhodey, sembrava felice per lei, per quel matrimonio che probabilmente non ci sarebbe mai stato perché mancavano ancora diversi giorni al suo compleanno e non sapeva cosa potesse succedere. Conoscendola di tutto. 

Ma Rhodes le sorrideva e la stringeva a sé come faceva quando erano più giovani. E lei ne era felice di conseguenza.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Maggio 2006 _

 

Quando tocchi il baratro più profondo, hai solo due possibilità. Ti lasci morire per inedia o tiri fuori le unghie per provare a risalire. Non era mai stata brava a fare né uno né l’altro. Si lasciava semplicemente trascinare dalla corrente.

Aveva permesso a Steve Rogers di entrare nella sua officina non appena Rhodes se ne era andato. Aveva guardato l’uomo fermo come una statua di marmo di fronte alla porta di vetro, ma non aveva neppure provato a digitare il suo codice di accesso. Era fermo, immobile davanti alla porta con le braccia incrociate al petto e la schiena contro il muro. In un primo momento non si era neppure accorta di lui. Stava lavorando su War Machine. Giusto un paio di ritocchi suggeriti da Rhodes e a cui lei stranamente non aveva pensato.

Era il palladio. Era sicura fosse per il palladio che anche la sua concentrazione ne stesse risentendo. 

Aveva ordinato a J.A.R.V.I.S. di aprire la porta e Steve era entrato. Non aveva detto nulla in un primo momento. Aveva recuperato il piatto del pranzo, sicuramente felice perché aveva mangiato tutto. Aveva raccolto tutte le tazze sporche che lei aveva lasciato in giro per l’officina e le aveva impilate una sull’altra prima di metterle sul vassoio. E poi l’aveva guardata ancora.

Natasha non si era mossa da War Machine. Aveva solo alzato gli occhiali protettivi, ma non si era né alzata dalla sedia e neppure aveva spento la saldatrice che teneva in mano. Aspettava che Steve facesse o dicesse qualcosa, e in base a quello avrebbe poi deciso anche lei cosa fare.

Il Capitano si era avvicinato e allora aveva spento tutti gli attrezzi che stava usando. Era un pattern anche quello. Quando in passato avevano discusso e lei di conseguenza si chiudeva in officina, si lasciavano il tempo di sbollire. Steve poi scendeva da lei e senza una parola le si avvicinava. E quando era abbastanza vicino, solo allora lei scattava in piedi e gli si buttava addosso. Letteralmente. 

Era il loro modo di fare pace, di dirsi che andava tutto bene anche quando entrambi sapevano che non andava bene nulla. Era qualcosa che avevano iniziato quando avevano vissuto insieme la prima volta e che avevano poi ripreso quando Steve si era stabilito da lei per la seconda volta. 

Non c’era bisogno di parole in quei momenti. Quelli erano i casi in cui le parole potevano solo rovinare tutto. Se avessero aperto bocca allora, tutto si sarebbe frantumato e invece di godere della presenza dell’altro avrebbero solo litigato. E non ne avevano bisogno. Soprattutto non allora. 

Avevano bisogno di perdersi uno nell’altra. Avevano bisogno di sentire il calore del corpo dell’altro e lasciarsi annegare in quelle emozioni. Non avevano bisogno di altre cose. Solo di loro stessi e di quello che provavano l’uno per l’altra. 

Steve l’aveva presa in braccio e lei aveva allacciato le gambe attorno alle sua vita. La teneva su come se non pesasse nulla. E con molta probabilità per lui era davvero così. Le mani di Steve erano salde sulla sua schiena e sul suo fondoschiena. E le dita di lei erano salde sulle sue spalle e la sua nuca. 

“Steve, mi dispiace…” Aveva mormorato sulle sue labbra. Non era brava a chiedere scusa o a dire che le dispiaceva per qualcosa. Lo faceva molto raramente e le costava ammettere che a volte aveva torto. 

“Shh. Anche a me.” L’uomo l’aveva baciata di nuovo e lei lo aveva abbracciato più forte, facendo aderire perfettamente i loro corpi. Aveva stretto di più le sue natiche e per tutta risposta lei gli aveva morso un labbro. “Ho parlato con Rhodes.”

“Non rovinare questo momento perfetto parlando di Rhodey.” 

“Mi ha detto che gli hai fatto vedere War Machine.” Steve aveva ignorato la sua interruzione come faceva fin troppo spesso. Lo odiava quando lo faceva, ma sapeva che del resto lei si comportava allo stesso modo con lui non appena apriva bocca. “Quando è entrato in casa era davvero furioso e ha subito chiesto di te. Natalie gli ha detto che non volevi essere disturbata, ma Pepper gli ha detto dov’eri.” L’aveva baciata di nuovo e il momento dopo erano sul divano. Aveva passato le dita sui capelli corti della nuca e lo aveva guardato. “Mi ha detto di Stern e delle pressioni che sta facendo.” Aveva mugugnato frustrata alzando gli occhi al cielo. Voleva fare sesso, non parlare di Stern e rovinare totalmente il momento. “Non puoi fare un compromesso?”

“Non farmi incazzare, Rogers.” Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva lasciato la presa sulla sua nuca. Non si era alzata, ma aveva lasciato dello spazio tra i loro corpi. “Niente più armi per l’Esercito.”

“E vuoi lasciare morire i nostri soldati con le armi Hammer in mano?”

“Come loro volevano lasciar morire me nel deserto?” Aveva risposto con un filo di voce e aveva cercato di alzarsi, ma Steve la teneva per i fianchi. “Lasciami andare, Steve.”

“Tu hai un dono, Natasha. Sei una mente davvero eccezionale e sai di essere la migliore nel tuo campo.”

“Niente armi. Su questo non transigo. Avranno War Machine. Potranno farsi tutte le seghe che vorranno guardando quell’armatura, ma sarà l’ultima arma Stark che mai costruirò per loro. Tu sei un soldato, Steve, non io.” Aveva premuto un dito contro il suo petto e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. “Mi hanno venduta per qualche spicciolo e ora io dovrei salvare il culo a loro? Non esiste. E prima che tu dica qualsiasi cosa, ho hackerato anche il Pentagono, anche se forse questo non sarebbe il termine corretto visto che io ho programmato i loro protocolli di sicurezza. Sai che dopo una settimana avevano deciso che non valeva più la pena di cercarmi? Certo che lo sai visto che hai messo in mezzo Fury e coinvolgendo lo S.H.I.E.L.D. sono riprese le ricerche. Quindi devo ringraziare te, Rhodes e Fury. Non l’Esercito. Non ho nessun obbligo verso di loro.”

“Sono i nostri soldati, Tasha. Se non li proteggiamo noi, chi lo farà?”

“Tu e Rhodes siete i miei soldati, Steve. Nessun altro. Devo proteggere voi e non loro. Quella è la stessa gente che mi ha sempre guardata dall’alto al basso perché li battevo nella gara del chi ce l’ha più lungo e perché non sono Howard. Hanno War Machine ora. Discorso chiuso.”

Steve aveva sospirato passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Era un soldato. Sarebbe sempre stato un soldato. Quello era lo stesso uomo che aveva mentito così tante volte per potersi arruolare prima che Erskine lo notasse. 

“Io non penso mai ai piani alti, quelli non sono cambiati da com’erano durante la guerra. Ma penso ai soldati.”

“Ho già creato un fondo per aiutare i veterani. E io penso ai civili.”

“I civili vengono protetti dai soldati.”

“I soldati fin troppo spesso ignorano i civili. Cristo, Steve! Tu eri in Europa! Quante città sono state rase al suolo incuranti della presenza dei civili? I soldati eseguono ordini e basta! Guarda cosa succede in Medio Oriente ogni giorno! Uomini, donne e bambini muoiono in continuazione sotto il fuoco amico o nemico che sia!”

“Non ti facevo una pacifista visto che costruisci armi da quando eri una ragazzina.”

Aveva stretto forte la mascella e l’unica cosa che sapeva era che l’attimo dopo la sua mano aveva avuto una collisione con la guancia di Steve.

“Credevo che tu più di chiunque altro mi avresti capita.”

“L’hai presa troppo sul personale, temo.” 

“Puoi dirlo forte! Avrei preferito anch’io rimanere solo la ricca stronza spacciatrice di armi che passa ogni notte con un uomo diverso! Invece no, e ora ne pago le conseguenze grazie a loro che si sono fatti corrompere da Obadiah! E giusto per la cronaca non si sono neppure goduti i suoi soldi visto che poi li ha fatti fuori. Quindi sì, Steve, questa è una cosa molto personale e se non ti piace sono cazzi tuoi.”

Si era alzata e Steve non l’aveva fermata. Non l’aveva più neppure guardata da quando gli aveva dato lo schiaffo e neppure lei ci credeva di averlo fatto. Non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe alzato le mani su qualcuno. Non come Natasha Stark almeno. 

Gli aveva dato le spalle e si era allontanata di qualche passo. Credeva davvero che Steve l’avrebbe capita. Che non avrebbe mai messo in discussione una sua decisione. Non su un argomento simile. Pensava che almeno su questo erano sulla stessa linea d’onda. Almeno per una volta.

“Non produrrò più armi per l’Esercito. Questa è una cosa che mi sono promessa in quella fottuta caverna. Non dovrei neppure essere ancora viva. Cazzo. Ma forse c’è un motivo, no? Dovevo arrivare a questo. E’ un’espiazione. Tu sei cattolico, no? Sto pagando per le mie mani sporche di sangue?” Si era voltata verso Steve e lui non la guardava ancora.

“Non lo so per cosa stai pagando, ma se sei qui vuol dire che questo è il progetto che Dio ha per te.” Steve sapeva benissimo che lei non credeva in nessun dio. Sapeva che lei credeva nella scienza, nell’infinito dell’universo, nelle molecole, negli atomi, nelle particelle. Riponeva più fede nelle proprie mani che in qualsiasi altra cosa le avessero presentato nella vita. 

“Già, progetto. Ho un hard disk pieno di progetti. Ne so qualcosa.” Aveva sicuramente fatto una smorfia e poi si era allontanata dal divano. Aveva rimesso i guanti e gli occhiali protettivi ed era tornata ad occuparsi di War Machine. Se faceva qualcosa almeno smetteva di pensare. Poteva concentrarsi solo sull’armatura e chiudere fuori tutto quello che non le piaceva in quel momento. Anche Steve che non si era ancora mosso dal divano. Sapeva che non se ne sarebbe andato questa volta. Anche solo perché aveva paura che una volta uscito lei avrebbe messo l’officina in lockdown. E faceva bene ad avere paura. Lo avrebbe fatto senza ripensamenti. 

“A volte dobbiamo fare dei compromessi, Tasha.”

“Il mio è questa armatura. Argomento chiuso. Se vuoi parlare, parliamo d’altro.”

Ma Steve non aveva più parlato. Aveva acceso la televisione ed era rimasto comodo sul divano. Voleva tirargli contro una chiave inglese o comunque qualcosa che potesse fargli male. Odiava il fatto che entrambi dovessero sempre vincere e avere l’ultima parola. Erano testardi. Erano combattivi. 

E quando litigavano urlavano sempre.

Odiava le urla, ma era l’unico modo in cui le sembrava che gli altri la stessero ad ascoltare. Doveva ringraziare Howard anche per questo. Ogni volta che parlavano tra di loro, finivano per urlare dopo pochi minuti.

Non voleva pensare a suo padre. Non voleva pensare a Steve. Non voleva pensare neanche che era anche grazie a suo padre se poteva avere Steve. 

Aveva acceso la saldatrice per fissare alcune componenti dell’armatura, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi come voleva. Voleva finire quell’armatura entro l’ora di cena. Voleva poi farsi un lunghissimo bagno caldo, con la vasca piena di schiuma e le candele accese sui bordi. Voleva sorseggiare un po’ di buon whisky seduta in terrazzo ad osservare l’oceano. Voleva addormentarsi cullata dal calore del corpo di Steve. E l’indomani mattina voleva svegliarsi con il profumo di caffè nelle narici e la voce di Steve nelle orecchie. Non chiedeva tanto in fondo. Erano tutte cose fattibili. Erano tutto cose che in quei mesi aveva fatto infinite volte. 

“Tasha, continuerai domani.” Non si era accorta di Steve. Era troppo persa nella sua stessa testa per accorgersi di ciò che davvero la circondava. “Andiamo di sopra, ti fai un bel bagno intanto che preparo la cena e poi mangiamo sul divano mentre guardiamo un film, ti va?”

“Cena sul divano? Ti sto rovinando, Rogers.”

“E’ un modo carino per chiedere una tregua.” Le aveva tolto la saldatrice di mano, appoggiandola sul tavolino mobile su cui teneva tutti gli attrezzi. Subito dopo le toglieva gli occhiali protettivi e lei era sicura di starlo a guardare in modo pessimo. Voleva prenderlo a schiaffi, anche solo per sfogarsi di tutti quello che stava succedendo in quei giorni. 

“Perché non dichiari la sconfitta? Sai che posso essere molto testarda quando voglio.” Si era alzata e aveva tolto i guanti, lasciandoli semplicemente per terra. Sapevano essere molto testardi entrambi.

“Perché Capitan America non può mai essere sconfitto.”

La sua voglia di picchiarlo cresceva in continuazione, soprattutto quando quell’uomo se ne usciva con una frase simile mentre le sorrideva candidamente.

 

✭✮✭

 

La tregua era durata qualche giorno. Non parlavano di armi. Non parlavano di Stern. Non parlavano di Vanko. Steve aveva cercato di affrontare nuovamente l’argomento, ma aveva rinunciato quando lei aveva continuato ad ignorarlo facendo finta di lavorare. Non stava lavorando. Era troppo nervosa per farlo. Ma era piuttosto brava nel far finta. 

Steve cercava di comportarsi come sempre. Si allenava. Preparava da mangiare. Una volta era anche stato chiamato da Fury ed era uscito di casa per qualche ora. Procedeva tutto con una certa normalità, ed era quasi strano visti tutti gli avvenimenti di quelle ultime settimane.

Natalie Rushman l’aveva aiutata quella domenica pomeriggio a scegliere l’abito adatto per la sera. Avevano passato quelle che le erano sembrate ore dentro la cabina armadio scartando vestiti su vestiti. Molti neppure si ricordava di averli mai comprati. Forse li aveva comprati e messi lì Pepper quando ancora era la sua assistente personale. Di solito si era sempre occupata lei dei suoi outfit per serate di gala o eventi pubblici. Le diceva sempre che non poteva lasciare che decidesse lei come vestirsi. Che spesso faceva degli abbinamenti troppo azzardati. E Natasha lo faceva solo apposta. Solo per far parlare di sé mentre abbinava un abito da sera di Gucci con degli anfibi. Aveva abbastanza buon gusto da sapere che era una cosa assolutamente orrenda da fare. Soprattutto quando il vestito era di una delicatissima seta dorata. 

“Signorina Stark, ma quanti vestiti possiede?” Natalie continuava a sfiorare i vari abiti con la punta delle dita. Sembrava davvero stupita da quella cabina armadio. E non aveva ancora visto le scarpe. Di scarpe ne aveva troppe. Alcune mai messe.

Ma poteva dire lo stesso degli abiti. Da quando era tornata dall’Afghanistan non era uscita molto per andare alle feste. Magari qualche serata di gala, ma non metteva piede in discoteca o a qualche festa privata da quando era tornata a casa. E neppure lei aveva dato feste a casa. Si era goduta la calma della sua villa. Il massimo della festa era ballare qualche lento con Steve. Sceglievano qualcosa di famoso negli anni ‘30/’40 e Steve sorrideva mentre la stringeva a sé e ripeteva che non era assolutamente bravo. Ma stava migliorando. Non era bravo, ma migliorava lentamente. 

“Se trovi qualcosa che ti piace prendilo pure. Ne ho davvero troppi.” Si era appoggiata contro lo stipite della porta della cabina. Guardava la donna che si muoveva tra i suoi vestiti ed era strano. Aveva visto per anni solo Pepper muoversi lì dentro. Pepper che parlava di lavoro, impegni, riunioni, pranzi, cene, interviste, il tutto mentre sceglieva qualcosa da farle indossare. Le mancava. Certo, si sentivano ogni giorno e Natalie era fantastica, ma non era la stessa cosa. Con Pepper a volte le sembrava che si capissero anche con un solo sguardo. Spesso discutevano perché vedevano tutto in modo completamente diverso, ma Pepper la capiva. A volte la giudicava a voce alta. Le faceva la paternale. Ma la capiva. Le stava accanto quando ne aveva bisogno. A volte anche senza dire una parola. Altre volte riempiendo il silenzio che lei stessa stava creando. 

Pepper era stata l’unica donna con cui era riuscita ad instaurare un rapporto di amicizia. Ricordava quando era ragazzina, quando i suoi l’avevano mandata in collegio. Aveva cercato di fare amicizia con le altre ragazze. Sua madre glielo ripeteva ogni volta che si sentivano al telefono. Fino allo sfinimento le raccomandava di fare amicizia, che quelle erano signorine di buona famiglia come lei. Era importante per il suo futuro, aggiungeva. Ma per lei era quasi impossibile. Riusciva ad avere un rapporto civile con loro, ma non riusciva a legare veramente. Era troppo diversa. Lo sapeva che era troppo diversa da loro. 

Farsi espellere dal collegio era stata una delle cose più giuste che aveva fatto nella sua vita. Anche se aveva fatto incazzare i suoi genitori. Non sapeva chi dei due fosse più infuriato per i giornali che parlavano dell’allora quattordicenne Natasha Stark che veniva espulsa da un collegio rinomato per aver introdotto in qualche modo dell’alcool nell’edificio. Ne era valsa la pena. L’avevano spedita all’università e lì aveva conosciuto Rhodes. Il primo vero amico che aveva avuto. Anche allora aveva avuto difficoltà ad instaurare dei rapporti normali con le persone. Era stata troppo impegnata tra feste e robot per prestare veramente attenzione a chi le stava attorno. 

“Credo che questo vestito potrebbe andare bene.” Natalie aveva trovato un vestito nero con dei ricami rossi. Rose rosse. Quello era l’abito che avrebbe dovuto indossare l’anno prima ad una cena dopo una conferenza al MIT. Ricordava quando Pepper lo aveva portato a casa e le aveva detto che avrebbe indossato quello. Era elegante. Era appariscente. Le copriva il collo e petto, ma le lasciava la schiena scoperta. 

Aveva saltato quella serata. Era dispersa in Afghanistan allora. 

“Potrebbe andare, sì. Voglio le scarpe rosse col tacco dorato, non mi importa quanto possa essere pacchiana la cosa. E gli orecchini con i rubini. E qualcosa di rosso da mettere nei capelli.” Lentamente le erano cresciuti anche i capelli. Li aveva lasciati crescere da quando era tornata a casa e ora le coprivano il collo. Se si sforzava riusciva a farsi una coda cortissima, e le mancava tenere i capelli legati soprattutto quando lavorava. “Spero che Steve non si vesta da vecchietto.”

“Sono sicura che il Capitano Rogers non la deluderà. Potrei avergli dato qualche input.” Natalie le aveva sorriso e subito dopo si metteva a cercare le scarpe che Natasha aveva chiesto. 

“Quando l’ho conosciuto si presentava ad ogni cena, ballo, qualsiasi cosa con la divisa militare addosso. Mi ricordo che per una cena di Natale mia madre gli aveva fatto fare un completo perché sennò si sarebbe presentato di nuovo con la sua divisa pluridecorata.” Quella era stata la sera in cui aveva deciso di rischiare tutto. Per un anno aveva cercato di non fare nulla. Per un anno le era bastato avere Steve Rogers accanto e non aveva desiderato nulla di più. Mentre quella sera aveva deciso di buttarsi.

Ne era valsa la pena. Nonostante tutto ne era valsa la pena.

“Mi ha detto che vi conoscete da quasi dieci anni.” Natalie aveva recuperato anche le scarpe e le aveva appoggiate accanto al vestito, studiando probabilmente la combinazione.

“Troppo tempo, davvero. Ma abbiamo passato praticamente la metà di questo tempo separati.” Per colpa sua. Lei se n’era andata di punto in bianco a causa di qualcosa che non aveva mai saputo spiegarsi. Quando Jarvis era morto aveva solo avuto voglia di staccare da tutto, e aveva allontanato Steve. Ora se ne pentiva, ma era troppo tardi. Gli anni che avevano passato separati non potevano recuperarli in alcun modo. 

“Domani però è il gran giorno.” Natalie l’aveva guardata e le aveva sorriso. “Sicura di non voler avere nessuno dei suoi amici con voi? E’ pur sempre un matrimonio.”

“A Las Vegas. Io probabilmente avrò ancora i postumi della sbornia quando arriveremo lì. E poi non voglio attirare l’attenzione.” Aveva prenotato una chiesetta sotto falso nome. Aveva trovato l’Elvis più simile al vero Elvis e lo aveva ingaggiato subito. Avevano deciso di fare qualcosa di stupido e di sposarsi con delle stupide magliette che avevano comprato su internet. Steve con quella di Iron Woman e lei con quella di Capitan America. Era sicura che la notizia del loro matrimonio avrebbe fatto il giro della nazione, e forse del mondo, in al massimo un paio d’ore. Ma almeno per qualche momento voleva che fossero una qualsiasi coppia che decideva di fare la pazzia di sposarsi a Las Vegas, nell’anonimato più assoluto. Poi avrebbero passato la giornata in albergo. Aveva prenotato una suite al Caesar Palace e non vedeva l’ora di immergersi in quella enorme vasca ad idromassaggio assieme a Steve.

“E gli anelli?” 

“Niente anelli per il momento. Vogliamo qualcosa di speciale, ma non abbiamo ancora pensato a nulla.” C’era qualcosa di speciale che voleva indossare quella sera però. Il primo regalo che Steve le aveva mai fatto e che aveva sempre custodito, anche se non l’aveva più indossato.

Natalie le aveva sorriso ed era uscita poco dopo dalla cabina armadio. Doveva prepararsi del resto anche lei e aveva passato troppo tempo ad aiutarla a cercare qualcosa da mettere. C’era ancora una piccola parte del suo cervello che le diceva di annullare tutto e di passare la serata in pigiama, mangiando pizza e bevendo vino mentre guardava un film sul divano con Steve e i loro amici. Poteva essere anche quello un valido modo di passare un compleanno. Non doveva per forza fare una festa stratosferica.

Solo che quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo compleanno. 

Si era messa il cuore in pace. Non aveva trovato alcuna soluzione nonostante avesse provato tutti gli elementi che le venivano in mente. Aveva pensato anche a modificare la struttura del reattore, o renderlo ancora più meccanico. Ma niente poteva funzionare come aveva fatto il palladio.

Si era preparata lentamente. Aveva fatto un bagno lunghissimo. Si era rilassata bevendo un bicchiere di vino mentre si vestiva. Aveva intravisto Steve di tanto in tanto, mentre entrava in camera per cercare qualcosa da mettere e rubarle qualche bacio veloce. Era nervoso, le aveva ammesso. Non aveva mai partecipato ad una festa simile. Ai suoi tempi le feste erano più contenute, aveva aggiunto. Ma di questo non era sicura. Peggy e Jarvis le avevano raccontato di com’erano le feste quando erano giovani. 

Si era vestita. Si era truccata. Aveva messo un nastro rosso tra i capelli e aveva messo gli orecchini con i rubini. 

Dal piano di sotto si sentiva già la musica e J.A.R.V.I.S. l’aveva informata che gli ospiti stavano arrivando. Non conosceva la maggior parte delle persone che sarebbero state presenti. Alcuni erano modelli, altri attori. Altri ancora gente comune che sperava di rimorchiare qualcuno di famoso. Molti erano lì solo per vedere quale stronzata avrebbe fatto questa volta. 

Aveva aperto il cassetto in cui teneva gioielli e orologi, e ne aveva tirato fuori una scatolina. L’aveva sempre trattata con molta cura, anche se era solo una banalissima scatola per gioielli con un cuscinetto di velluto rosso all’interno. Le piaceva convincersi di non essere una persona nostalgica, ma in realtà lo era moltissimo.

Aveva stretto in mano il suo contenuto. Non lo indossava da anni. Da quando si era trasferita in quella casa e aveva lasciato Steve a New York. 

“Tasha, è arrivato Rhodes.” 

Si era voltata verso Steve e aveva sorriso. Aveva dei jeans e una camicia scura. E stava benissimo. Era più bello di praticamente tutti gli uomini con cui era uscita in vita sua. 

“Mi aiuti a mettere la collana?” Avrebbe potuto farlo da sola in realtà, ma sapeva che a Steve avrebbe fatto piacere. Ed era una cosa che vedeva fin troppo spesso nei film. Un cliché stupidamente romantico che non le dispiaceva. 

“Non credo sia adatto al tuo vestito.”

“No, non lo è, ma è speciale.”

Steve le sorrideva. Sfoggiava il suo solito sorriso dolce, quello di cui si innamorava ogni volta che lo vedeva. Le si era avvicinato e aveva preso la collana dalla sua mano per allacciargliela. Lo guardava attraverso il riflesso dello specchio e Steve ricambiava il suo sguardo. 

Aveva sentito le sue braccia che le avvolgevano la vita e Steve che le baciava i capelli.

“Sembri quasi una ragazzina carina così.”

“Io sono sempre una ragazzina carina, Capitano.”

Si era appoggiata contro il suo petto senza smettere di guardare il loro riflesso nello specchio. Avevano ragione i giornali quando parlavano di loro. Erano una bella coppia, esteticamente parlando. Un po’ non vedeva l’ora di avere tra le mani i giornali dei prossimi giorni. Tasha Stark e il suo misterioso compagno che si sposano in gran segreto a Las Vegas. 

“Stasera infrangiamo tutte le regole, ok? Beviamo, balliamo, e ci divertiamo quanto ci va. Impediscimi solo di spogliarmi.”

“Ti impedirò di fare cose stupide, questo è ovvio, ma non sarò un guastafeste.”

Le aveva baciato con delicatezza una guancia, continuando a tenerla stretta a sé. Dovevano scendere. Dovevano unirsi ai festeggiamenti. Anche se c’era sempre quella piccola parte di lei che le diceva di rimanere da sola con quell’uomo e godersi quei momenti quanto poteva. 

Aveva sceso le scale tenendo Steve per mano. Aveva ignorato ogni uomo che le si era avvicinato; alcuni con la scusa che si conoscevano. Poteva anche essere vero, ma non si ricordava fin troppo spesso delle persone che si portava a letto. 

Solo Steve.

Steve che le era sempre accanto, che la teneva d’occhio, ma che non le aveva ancora tolto di mano nessun drink. Aveva fatto la brava per mesi ed era passato il tempo in cui passava quasi ogni notte a bere. Poteva concedersi una serata in cui non doveva pensare a controllarsi. 

Aveva trovato Rhodes mentre parlava con una modella, e non poteva non avvicinarsi e dargli un bacio vicino alle labbra, lasciandogli il segno del rossetto. L’uomo aveva solo alzato gli occhi al cielo, pregando probabilmente Dio di dargli la pazienza per sopportarla durante la serata. Era rimasta ad importunarlo per un po’, allontanandosi solo perché aveva visto entrare Pepper.

A quel punto della serata aveva già bevuto abbastanza.

“Tasha, dov’è Steve?” Pepper aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo mentre la vedeva svuotare un bicchiere di vino come se fosse stata acqua.

“Con Natalie.” Aveva fatto una smorfia, ne era sicura. Steve si era allontanato quando Natalie era venuta a chiamarlo per non sapeva neppure quale problema, e lei era rimasta con Rhodes. “Forse hanno una relazione.”

“Oh, ma per favore.” La donna aveva scosso la testa e l’aveva squadrata. La stava giudicando. Ne era certa. “Quell’uomo ha occhi solo per lei, e questo lo sanno anche i sassi. Solo che non dovrebbe lasciarla incustodita. E’ peggio che lasciare un bambino da solo in un negozio di dolciumi.”

“Ouch, così mi ferisci.” Aveva portato una mano al petto. Sentire il reattore arc sotto al palmo le aveva fatto venire voglia di piangere e prendere un altro bicchiere di vino. L’ultima volta che aveva partecipato ad una festa aveva 24 anni e una salute di ferro. Aveva ballato, bevuto, probabilmente preso qualche pastiglia e aveva fatto sesso con qualche sconosciuto. Era da sola, incustodita, e solo ora poteva sentire tutta la solitudine di quei momenti. Non c’era nessuno dei suoi amici mentre era circondata da estranei per sentirsi meno sola. 

Era patetica. Aveva buttato via del tempo così prezioso e ora si pentiva di come lo aveva sprecato. Avrebbe potuto passare tutti quegli anni con Steve.

“Tasha, non sta bevendo troppo? E dove ha messo le scarpe?”

Stava bevendo di nuovo mentre con un dito indicava un punto non meglio definito della casa. Aveva visto Pepper mettersi una mano sulla fronte e sospirare. Era così abituata a vederla fare quel gesto che quasi le era mancato. 

“Almeno noto che è ancora vestita, il che deve essere un miracolo. Ma dov’è Steve?”

“Non ho bisogno di una babysitter, Pep. Posso bere anche senza la supervisione di un adulto.”

“Quando beve non è mai una buona idea. Con o senza supervisione.” 

“Pepper, stai rovinando il divertimento. Steve ha detto che per stasera mi lascia fare come voglio.” Aveva appoggiato l’ennesimo bicchiere vuoto sulla prima superficie liscia che aveva trovato. “E’ una festa e c’è alcool. Vedilo come un addio al nubilato se vuoi. Oh, non ho chiamato nessun spogliarellista.” Aveva sentito Pepper sospirare, ma non la stava più guardando. Si era voltata verso il salone dove si erano concentrate più persone davanti alla console del dj. C’erano anche persone nella piscina. E aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. Quanto tempo era passato dal primo drink? Forse troppo se aveva già abbandonato le scarpe da qualche parte.

Aveva intravisto Steve. Stava uscendo dalla cucina con Natalie e stavano parlando. E lei ne era gelosa. Vederli assieme iniziava ad infastidirla. Sembrava sempre che avessero fin troppa affinità e complicità. 

Steve l’aveva vista e le aveva sorriso, raggiungendola subito e dandole un bacio. Si era aggrappata a lui come se fosse un’ancora di salvezza. E non sapeva neppure lei da cosa volesse essere salvata.

“Mi sei mancato, Capitano.”

“Ti ho lasciata da sola per dieci minuti.”

“Steve, cosa significa tutto questo? Guardi in che stato è ridotta.” 

Non aveva bisogno di guardare Pepper per sapere che era arrabbiata. Poteva vederla con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Pep, sto ancora in piedi e sono vestita. E’ un progresso.” Era rimasta attaccata a Steve, anche se aveva voltato il viso verso la sua ex assistente personale. Probabilmente Pepper non sarebbe stata così accondiscendente come lo era stata Natalie. Ma perché Pepper aveva visto il peggio di lei alle feste e aveva dovuto affrontarne le spesso pessime conseguenze. 

“Pepper, è tutto sotto controllo…” Steve aveva cercato di parlare ma la donna lo aveva interrotto.

“Non è sotto controllo se è in questo stato! Non è mai sotto controllo! Steve, mi dispiace dirglielo, ma lei è solo l’ultimo arrivato e non era qui negli ultimi anni, quindi non mi venga a parlare di cosa è o non è sotto controllo. Potrebbe anche aver già preso delle pastiglie. Potrebbe averle nascoste in qualsiasi parte della casa e lei non se ne sarebbe neppure accorto!” Pepper stava alzando la voce e questo non le piaceva. Quando Pepper alzava la voce significava che aveva oltrepassato il limite. Anche se per una volta non lo aveva fatto. Era ancora abbastanza lucida da sapere cosa aveva o non aveva fatto.

“Non ho preso pastiglie, solo alcool. Ho imparato la lezione sul non mescolare droga e alcool.” Si era staccata da Steve e aveva improvvisamente voglia di bere ancora. Solo per dimenticare tutto quanto e per non ascoltare più le urla di Pepper. Non poteva darle torto, ma non aveva voglia di ascoltarla. 

“Ehi, che succede qui?” Quella era la voce di Rhodes. Non lo aveva visto avvicinarsi, ma all’improvviso era accanto a lei. “Tasha, che hai combinato?”   
“Ancora nulla, ma tra un attimo la piscina sarà mia e il video probabilmente romperà il contattore di YouTube.” 

“Questo era proprio ciò a cui mi riferivo.”

“Signorina Potts, la situazione era sotto controllo fino ad un attimo fa.” Natalie era ancora troppo vicina a Steve, e se solo non avesse preso le sue difese in quel momento probabilmente avrebbe fatto una scenata degna di tale nome. “Se fosse successo qualcosa J.A.R.V.I.S. avrebbe avvertito Steve o me di quanto stava accadendo.”

“Oh, Natalie! Stia fuori da questo! Come ha potuto permetterle di organizzare una cosa simile?”

“Pepper, calmati.” Rhodes si era avvicinato alla donna e le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla. “Stavolta siamo tutti qui ed è tutto sotto controllo. Ha solo bevuto un po’. Credi davvero potremmo permettere che faccia qualcosa di pericoloso?”

“Non ho cinque anni, Rhodey.” Natasha aveva protestato e lo aveva guardato male. Pepper stava esagerando. Non voleva vederla in questo stato. Pepper era importante per lei. Lo era sempre stata. E ora sembrava delusa. Per l’ennesima volta. “Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere e voi tornate a divertirvi. E’ una cazzo di festa, e qua sembra di essere ad un funerale e noi siamo gli eredi che si litigano l’eredità. Fanculo.”

Si era voltata e si era allontanata subito. O almeno aveva cercato. Steve l’aveva fermata prendendola per il polso. Voleva mandarlo a quel paese. Voleva dirgli che non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che la controllasse in ogni istante. 

“Vado solo a prendere una birra, Steve. E poi forse faccio un bagno in piscina. Vestita, così non ci saranno altri video di me nuda su internet.”

Steve aveva sospirato, ma non l’aveva lasciata andare subito. L’aveva attirata a sé e l’aveva baciata. Era uno di quei baci appassionati che mai si scambiavano in pubblico. Era uno di quei baci che riservavano soltanto alla loro privacy. Era uno di quei baci che le faceva sentire le gambe deboli e le annebbiava completamente il cervello. 

“Posso fidarmi a lasciarti andare da sola?” Aveva parlato praticamente sulle sue labbra, ma il suo cervello riusciva solo a pensare a come volesse baciarlo ancora, magari trascinarlo in camera e finire così la serata. Non le importava neppure che in quel momento le stesse rivolgendo quella domanda, nonostante solo un attimo prima fosse arrabbiata con tutti loro perché volevano farle da balia.

“Possiamo prendere da bere e spostare la festa in privato.”

Steve aveva sorriso e l’aveva baciata di nuovo. Non le importava più di nulla. Non della festa. Non degli invitati. Neanche dei suoi amici. Non le importava della torta che era in frigo e che avrebbero dovuto tagliare a mezzanotte. O dei fuochi d’artificio che aveva preparato per lo stesso orario. Non le importava del fatto che non avesse idea di che fine avessero fatto le sue scarpe o di quanto avesse davvero bevuto. Non le importava di tutti quelli che probabilmente li stavano guardando e con molta probabilità fotografando.

Le importava solo di quell’uomo che la teneva stretta a sé, facendola sentire come se fossero in una dimensione solo loro che nessun altro poteva penetrare. 

“Vado solo a prendere qualcosa da bere e torno subito da te, Capsicle. Magari porto una birra anche per te e saliamo sul tetto a berla.”

Si era allontanata davvero questa volta. Si sentiva più leggera ora. Era come se le labbra di Steve avessero tolto tutta la frustrazione che aveva provato solo qualche minuto prima. Con molta probabilità era soltanto il rilasciare di tutte le endorfine prodotte dal suo cervello miste alla quantità di alcool in circolo nel suo sangue, ma non importava. Era un pensiero stupidamente romantico che fosse Steve la causa del suo improvviso buonumore. 

Poteva affrontare tutto in quel momento. Si sentiva forte, rinvigorita. Poteva ignorare il suo corpo che era tutt’altro che a posto. Poteva ignorare il respiro affannoso e il dolore del petto. Poteva ignorare tutto perché la serata fino a quel momento era stata magnifica e non avrebbe permesso a quel suo cuore malandato di rovinare tutto. Era quasi arrivata in cucina. Mancava così poco. Avrebbe preso due birre e trionfante sarebbe tornata da Steve. Lo avrebbe rapito e avrebbero passato il resto della serata da soli a guardare le stelle e parlare di astronomia. Adorava parlare di astronomia quando beveva un po’ troppo. Adorava parlarne con Steve. 

Si era appoggiata contro il mobile prendendo un profondo respiro che sembrava non voler arrivare ai suoi polmoni. Era quella la fine? Era quello il limite che il suo corpo poteva sopportare? 

Voleva tornare da Steve. Voleva che fosse Steve l’ultima cosa che avrebbe visto. Voleva sentire il suono della sua voce e il tocco delle sue mani. Voleva solo tornare da Steve e non era pronta. Non era pronta, ma non riusciva più a respirare correttamente, né a stare in piedi. Le bastava solo un giorno in più. Non chiedeva molto. Solo un giorno.

“Steve…”


	8. Chapter 8

_ Maggio/Giugno 2006 _

 

Quello doveva essere l’inferno.

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi aveva visto il soffitto bianco di quella che doveva essere una camera d’ospedale. Lo era sicuramente. Le conosceva molto bene. Era capitato diverse volte che si svegliasse in una di esse, dopo aver lasciato qualche festa in stati non propriamente ottimali.  Le sembrava di sentire nell’aria l’odore del disinfettante e quell’odore caratteristico che uno poteva sentire negli ospedali. Come qualcosa di sterile. Qualcosa che non piaceva a nessuno. Un odore di pulito troppo pulito. Un odore come quello non sarebbe mai piaciuto neppure a Jarvis che era il re delle pulizie casalinghe.

Sentiva delle voci e lentamente aveva voltato la testa. 

Nick Fury. 

Quello doveva essere davvero l’inferno se la prima cosa che vedeva una volta aperti gli occhi era il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Parlava con una donna in una tutina aderente. Ma parlavano così piano che non riusciva a sentire quello che stavano dicendo. Forse neppure le interessava davvero.  Era sicura di essere lei l’argomento di discussione. Lo era sempre in questo tipo di circostanze. Ormai non se ne stupiva affatto e neppure se ne preoccupava. Potevano parlare di quello che gli pareva.

Lei era solo stupita di aver riaperto gli occhi.

Ricordava la festa. Ricordava di essersi allontanata per prendere da bere e poi il nulla. Era arrivata in cucina, questo lo ricordava. Ma non ricordava di esserne mai uscita.

“Non faceva per te fare l’attrice? Complimenti.” Aveva fatto una smorfia disgustata quando la donna che parlava con Fury si era voltata un po’. L’aveva riconosciuta subito e si sentiva tradita.

“Natasha.” Fury si era subito avvicinato a lei, mettendole una mano sulla spalla quando aveva cercato di alzarsi dopo essersi tolta la mascherina per l’ossigeno. Voleva togliersi anche l’ago che aveva nel braccio e che era collegato ad una flebo. Non voleva neppure sapere cosa contenesse. Si sentiva meglio, forse avrebbe dovuto informarsi su cosa le avevano iniettato, ma voleva solo andarsene. “Resta sdraiata, hai bisogno di riposare e recuperare le forze.”

“Devo solo tornare a casa, spostati.”

L’uomo l’aveva guardata, ma non aveva spostato la mano dalla sua spalla. Sapeva che Fury non l’avrebbe lasciata andare. 

“Stark, ti presento l’agente Romanoff.” Fury aveva parlato dopo qualche istante, voltando la testa verso la donna che stava ancora vicino alla porta.

“Sei fottutamente licenziata.” Si era lentamente messa seduta quando Fury aveva spostato la mano. Sapeva che non sarebbe potuta fuggire. Non sapeva neppure dove si trovasse esattamente e non era mai stata nell’ala medica della sede dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Conosceva bene gli uffici, il reparto di ricerca e sviluppo, ma non l’ala medica.  Se anche fosse riuscita ad uscire da quella stanza, non si sarebbe allontanata molto. Fury le avrebbe sguinzagliato contro mezzo S.H.I.E.L.D., ne era certa. E non aveva alcuna possibilità di batterli senza armatura.

“Questo purtroppo non è lei a deciderlo, signorina Stark.” Natalie, se questo era il suo nome, aveva sorriso un po’ e si era avvicinata anche lei al letto. “Dovevo tenerla d’occhio e intervenire quando fosse stato necessario, ma non ho ancora finito e con Vanko a piede libero non ci fidiamo a lasciarla da sola.”

“Sono Iron Woman, non ho bisogno di una pseudo Catwoman che mi salvi il culo.”

“Vedova Nera. Questo è il mio nome in codice, diciamo.”

Aveva inarca un sopracciglio e non aveva tolto gli occhi dalla donna. Ne aveva sentito parlare. Aveva letto qualcosa su di lei. I file dello S.H.I.E.L.D. parlavano di una super spia russa che aveva disertato e si era unita a loro. E Steve l’aveva nominata un paio di volte. Avevano avuto delle missioni assieme. 

“Dov’è Rogers?”

“L’abbiamo mandato a prendere un caffè. E’ rimasto tutta la notte qui con lei.” Natalie si era seduta sul bordo del letto e non aveva smesso di guardarla a sua volta. “Il direttore Fury ha notato certi comportamenti atipici anche per lei e il Capitano Rogers li ha confermati. Io sono stata mandata solo per osservare le sue azioni, e poi il Capitano ci ha parlato del palladio. Prima che si arrabbi, mi ascolti. Era solo preoccupato per lei.”

“Steve è sempre preoccupato per me. Ma sapeva che non volevo avere nulla a che fare con voi,  quindi non parlarmi di calma. Lo prendo a calci nel culo non appena rientra qui dentro.” Aveva guardato la donna e la stava un po’ odiando. Le sorrideva, ma non era un sorriso accondiscendente oppure di pietà. Le sorrideva quasi divertita.

“Per essere una persona che è quasi morta, devo dire che ha ancora molta grinta.”

“Quando in meno di un anno ti capita di morire quasi quattro volte, direi che ci fai l’abitudine a svegliarti pieno di grinta. A proposito, cosa c’è in quella sacca? Decisamente non si tratta di soluzione salina.”

“Una soluzione di biossido di litio.”

Aveva guardato Fury e l’uomo aveva solo sospirato. Sembrava davvero stanco e preoccupato, ma non voleva credere che fosse davvero lei la causa. Sicuramente aveva altri pensieri per la testa. Doveva essere lavoro. Fury pensava sempre e solo al lavoro.

“Dammene qualche litro e vedrai che sarò come nuova.”

“E’ solo un palliativo, Tasha. Riduce i sintomi, ma non li elimina.  Ti può aiutare per qualche giorno, ma devi trovare una soluzione il prima possibile.”

“Ho già cercato ogni soluzione possibile!” Questa volta aveva alzato la voce. Era frustrata. Sapeva che non doveva reagire così. Sapeva che questo la faceva sembrare solo una ragazzina che batteva i piedi perché non riusciva ad ottenere ciò che voleva. In questo caso specifico vivere. “Ho combinato tutti gli elementi possibili. Ho provato a cambiare la struttura del reattore. Senza il palladio il reattore non funziona, e senza reattore il mio cuore è spacciato.”

Fury le aveva di nuovo appoggiato una mano sulla spalla, restando in silenzio per qualche istante. “Riposati ancora un po’, e poi puoi tornare a casa. Ti accompagneremo noi.”

“Voglio Coulson. Almeno con lui ormai sono abituata a come trattare per ottenere qualcosa. Non come con qualcuno che fa il doppiogioco in modo così formidabile.”

“Non mi farà sentire in colpa, signorina Stark. Ho solo fatto il mio lavoro.” La Vedova Nera si era alzata dal letto e le aveva sorriso. “Le farò portare il suo StarkPad così avrà qualcosa con cui passare il tempo mentre riposa. E mi creda, il riposo ora è quello che le serve.”

“Concordo, ma su un’isola tropicale a cuocermi sotto il sole.” Con un sospiro si era appoggiata contro i cuscini. Non voleva restare lì. Non voleva parlare ulteriormente con loro. Voleva solo chiudersi in officina e rimanere lì con i suoi robot. Avrebbe potuto lavorare. Avrebbe potuto guardare un film. O anche dormire sul divano.

E avrebbe potuto sentirsi al sicuro.

La Romanoff era uscita seguita da Fury. L’uomo le aveva rivolto ancora un’occhiata prima di chiudere la porta alle proprie spalle. Non l’avevano chiusa a chiave, aveva notato. Con molta probabilità era il modo che aveva Fury di dirle che si fidava di lei e del suo buon senso. Lei non credeva affatto di avere del buon senso. Avere del buon senso avrebbe significato chiedere aiuto subito. Avrebbe significato avere una speranza in più. Non accettare vagamente l’aiuto quando veniva imposto. 

Aveva chiuso gli occhi cercando di pensare a qualcosa di bello. Ma le uniche cose che le venivano in mente erano il fatto che Steve l’avesse tradita e che era nuovamente punto e a capo per cercare di trovare una soluzione.

Non voleva coinvolgere lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e non voleva avere aiuto da loro, ma era sempre stata sicura che Fury non le avesse mai tolto gli occhi di dosso. Era sempre sotto il loro radar, monitorata come una potenziale minaccia. Ancora prima di essere Iron Woman. Questo lo sapeva. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. controllava tutti quelli che potevano essergli utili o che potevano essere un pericolo. Lei non sapeva più in quale delle due categorie potesse appartenere.

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi di nuovo era perché qualcuno le stava tenendo la mano. Non si era accorta né di essersi addormentata, né che qualcuno fosse entrato nella stanza.

“Che ore sono?” Aveva mormorato non togliendo gli occhi da quelli di Steve Rogers. L’uomo era seduto su una sedia, molto vicino al suo letto, e le teneva una mano. 

“Sono quasi le 21. Hai dormito per buona parte della giornata. Chiamo qualcuno affinché ti porti la cena.” Steve aveva lasciato la sua mano e si era alzato dalla sedia. Aveva seguito la sua figura che si avvicinava alla porta e usciva per parlare con qualcuno, probabilmente. Sapeva che era infuriata. Se la conosceva bene come diceva, allora sapeva benissimo come si doveva sentire in quel momento. Solo a lui aveva ripetuto così tante volte di tenere lo S.H.I.E.L.D. fuori dalle loro vite. 

Era tornato poco dopo con un vassoio e sperava ci fosse del caffè. Ora ne aveva bisogno. Avrebbe avuto anche bisogno di un bicchiere di whisky per cercare di affogare la frustrazione in qualcosa, ma si sarebbe fatta bastare il caffè.

“Cheeseburger?” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio mentre si metteva seduta, con i cuscini comodamente disposti dietro la schiena, e Steve aveva sorriso. Lo odiava, perché con quel sorriso era quasi impossibile odiarlo.

“E’ il meglio che sono riuscito a farti avere. Il caffè non è dei migliori, ma è pur sempre caffè.”

Natasha aveva soltanto annuito. Non sapeva esattamente cosa dirgli. Aveva mangiato in silenzio e le sembrava che ingoiare quel cibo fosse un’impresa troppo impegnativa. Le aveva fatto ricordare il primo pasto durante la prigionia, quando si era svegliata e Yinsen le aveva preparato una brodaglia di acqua sporca che aveva avuto la presunzione di chiamare zuppa. Sentiva tutte le interiora sottosopra, dall’ansia e dalla precaria condizione della sua salute. E ora le sembrava di essere di nuovo chiusa in quella caverna senza una via d’uscita.

Aveva mangiato in silenzio. Steve si era seduto nuovamente sulla sedia e non la guardava. Del resto non se ne stupiva. Sapeva che se avesse aperto bocca lei lo avrebbe attaccato senza alcuna pietà o comprensione. 

Aveva spostato il vassoio con il piatto vuoto sul comodino in parte al letto e aveva finito anche il caffè. Era acqua sporca, ma le serviva in quel momento un po’ di caffeina. Non le importava sotto quale forma. Anche solo per avere qualcosa da fare mentre Steve continuava a stare seduto in assoluto silenzio, con la testa bassa e i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia. 

“Sai che se stai zitto mi fai incazzare di più?” Aveva appoggiato anche la tazza ormai vuota sul comodino e aveva guardato Steve. Solo allora il biondo aveva alzato la testa e l’aveva guardata. “Fammi vedere i giornali di oggi.”

“Non ti piaceranno i titoli.” Le aveva porto il suo StarkPad, quello che  _ Natalie _ le aveva promesso e lei non aveva aspettato oltre per accenderlo e controllare le notizie.

Aveva ragione Steve. Non le piacevano i titoli.  _ “Tasha Stark fuori controllo alla propria festa di compleanno”. “Stark: ritorno all’alcolismo”. “Tasha Stark portata via in ambulanza”. “Nuovo ricovero per Tasha Stark: droga o alcool?”. _

“Stavo morendo, coglioni.” Aveva mormorato leggendo qualche notizia qua e la. Nessuno sapeva nulla. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non aveva lasciato trapellare il vero motivo del suo ricovero. E non sapeva se essergliene grata oppure no. “Cos’è successo ieri sera?”

“Sei andata in cucina come ci avevi annunciato, e l’attimo dopo J.A.R.V.I.S. ci allertava perché eri svenuta. Natalie, o meglio, Natasha ha subito chiamato Fury e ti abbiamo portata qui.”

“Natasha? Vuoi farmi ridere, Rogers? Quella arpia rossa si chiama come me?” Non era riuscita a trattenere una smorfia. Odiava anche il fatto che quella donna fosse la partner quasi fissa di Steve durante le missioni. “Dovevo immaginare si trattasse di una bella donna. Una che si fa chiamare Vedova Nera deve per forza essere una femme fatale. Te la sei portata a letto?”

“Cosa?” L’aveva guardata come se le fossero spuntate due teste. E sì, era patetica. Pateticamente gelosa e arrabbiata. “No, siamo solo amici e colleghi. Quando ho contattato Fury, non sapevo che avrebbe mandato lei, ma è effettivamente la migliore quando deve lavorare sotto copertura.”

“Dovevi dirmelo. Mi sento una cretina adesso, lo sai? Mi sono aperta con una fottutissima spia del fottutissimo S.H.I.E.L.D.. E ti ritengo responsabile, perché quella dovrà scrivere un rapporto su di me, no? Cazzo, Steve…” Si era portata le mani sul viso e aveva soffocato un gemito di frustrazione e rabbia. Solo allora aveva notato che qualcuno le aveva tolto l’ago della flebo dal braccio. Doveva essere veramente in coma per non essersi accorta di nulla. Iniziava a chiedersi se non le avessero anche dato del sonnifero o qualcosa del genere.

“Dovrà scrivere un rapporto, sì.” Steve si era seduto sul letto e le aveva spostato le mani dal viso. “Ma non avevo altra scelta. Tu stavi morendo e non volevi chiedere aiuto, nemmeno nell’ultimo momento.”

“Forse sarebbe stato meglio, non credi?”

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.” Era serio. Era così serio che le faceva quasi paura. “Non potevo permettere che tu morissi.”

“Hai messo i tuoi interessi personali prima della sicurezza del Paese? Mi stupisco di te, Steven.”

“Mi fai incazzare quando fai così, lo sai?”

“Lo so.” Lo aveva guardato e aveva sospirato. “Sono solo arrabbiata e ferita. Posso capire le tue intenzioni, ma non era quello che volevo io.”

“Non potevo lasciarti morire senza fare qualcosa per cercare di aiutarti e sei ancora qui ad annoiarmi con la tua presenza.”

“Non si direbbero le parole di un uomo innamorato e felice queste.”

“E chi ha detto che sono queste cose?”

“Io.” Aveva allungato le mani e lo attirato a sé. Lo aveva stretto a sé e Steve aveva nascosto il viso contro il suo collo. Sentiva il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle. 

Erano rimasti abbracciati così fino a quando Steve non si era lamentato di non riuscire più a respirare, e si era semplicemente sdraiato accanto a lei senza dire una parola. Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma riuscivano a stare quasi comodi su quel letto d’ospedale. Steve raggomitolato contro di lei, con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, e lei che passava le dita tra i suoi capelli corti. 

“Dovevamo essere a Las Vegas adesso. E passare insieme la nostra prima notte da sposati. Chissà se il sesso da sposati è diverso.”  Aveva parlato a voce bassa, quasi più rivolta a sé stessa che a Steve. Non avevano parlato per diverso tempo. Erano solo rimasti abbracciati. E questo le aveva dato molta calma. Era capitato qualche volta che restassero così, con l’enorme figura di Steve tutta raggomitolata contro di lei. Di solito era nelle giornate no. Quelle che entrambi avevano e che cercavano di evitare. Quelle giornate in cui all’improvviso qualcosa non andava e non sapevano più come funzionare correttamente. 

“Solo alla missionaria e solo per procreare. Hai fornicato troppo in questi anni. Effettivamente non so neppure se tu sia una candidata ideale per una brava moglie.” Steve aveva alzato un po’ la testa per guardarla. La guardava in modo serio e adorava la sua poker face quando era sarcastico. 

“Oh, quindi niente più sveltine in giro per casa? E in macchina? Devi ammettere che è stato divertente quella volta in macchina.”

“Happy non riusciva a guardarci in faccia quando siamo scesi. E per fortuna che avevamo alzato il divisorio.” 

“Oh, ti ho rovinato, Steven. Eri così dolce e puro quando ti ho conosciuto.”

Steve aveva fatto una smorfia e aveva appoggiato nuovamente la testa sul suo seno. Era rimasto in silenzio per qualche istante.

“Non sono stato dolce e puro nemmeno allora. Mi sei piaciuta dal primo momento in cui ti ho vista.”

“Oh no, siamo a questo tipo di confessioni? Quindi ora io devo ribattere dicendo che ho avuto una cotta per te probabilmente dal momento in cui sono uscita dall’utero di mia madre?”

“Puoi essere meno pittoresca?”

Natasha aveva ridacchiato al tono stressato del compagno e per un istante aveva dimenticato tutto il nervosismo che aveva avuto in corpo fino a quel momento.

“Steve, perché nonostante questo non possiamo funzionare?”

“Mancanza di comunicazione. Finiamo per non parlare delle cose importanti fino a quando le cose non ci sfuggono di mano. E questo non va bene.”

“Ammetto la mia parte di colpa, ma lo S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Aveva sbuffato, passando di nuovo le dita tra i capelli di Steve. “Non dirmi che c’è una telecamera di sicurezza anche in questa stanza?”

“Ce ne sono due in realtà. E’ così in tutte le stanze dell’ala medica.”

“Quindi ora avranno un video in cui Steve “Captain America” Rogers se ne sta tutto raggomitatolo contro la donna più chiacchierata degli Stati Uniti? Non so se questo faccia bene alla tua immagine.”

“Non mi importa di quello che possono dire gli altri, sono solo felice che tu sia ancora viva.”

Questa volta era lei quella senza parole e questo le capitava raramente. Era famosa per parlare in continuazione e a vanvera solo per riempire i silenzi. Li odiava. Erano oppressivi e non le piacevano. E ora non sapeva cosa dire.

Non si era mai messa ad osservare la situazione dal punto di vista di Steve. Steve che aveva perso sua madre e Bucky, che non aveva mai potuto vivere completamente la sua relazione con Peggy, che aveva perso troppe persone quando aveva deciso di sacrificarsi per salvarli tutti. Lo stesso Steve che aveva rischiato di perdere lei così tante volte in così poco tempo. 

Era stata egoista. Lo era stata davvero e se ne rendeva conto. Forse questa era la cosa peggiore. Aveva pensato soltanto a sé stessa. A come stesse e si sentisse lei. Non aveva pensato a Steve. Non aveva pensato neppure a Pepper, Rhodey o Happy. Non seriamente almeno.

“Non ho mai voluto morire, solo che mi ero arresa.”

“Questo mi ha spaventato. Tu non ti arrendi mai.”

Aveva sospirato e aveva guardato il soffitto. Non c’erano soluzioni. Non ne trovava. Non ne vedeva neanche una. In quel momento stava bene, ma quanto sarebbe durato?

“Potevano essere a Las Vegas…”

“Non è colpa mia.”

“Avremmo potuto smettere col sesso prematrimoniale…”

“Neanche questo è colpa mia e non sono nemmeno sicuro che tu volessi davvero sposarti.”

“Sarebbe potuta iniziare la nostra nuova vita fatta di sesso schifoso e noioso da sposati.”

“Non credo sarebbe molto diverso da quello che facciamo di solito.”

“Facciamo sesso noioso?”

“Tasha, ti prego.” 

“La prossima volta ci saranno anche gli anelli. E accetto anche la chiesa e il ricevimento. Però voglio uno vestito da Elvis che canta “Love me tender”.”

Steve aveva riso contro il suo petto e anche lei aveva sorriso, sentendosi momentaneamente più tranquilla.

 

✭✮✭

 

Aveva guardato male l’uomo che la stava aspettando in terrazzo. L’aveva accompagnata a casa e le aveva permesso di farsi una doccia, ordinandoglielo come se fosse uno dei suoi soldatini.

E stranamente lei aveva obbedito. 

Quella mattina si era svegliata di nuovo nel letto d’ospedale, nell’ala medica dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Si era svegliata con Steve Rogers ancora aggrappato a lei come se potesse scomparire tra le sue dita da un momento all’altro. Ed era solo riuscita a stringerlo di più a sé. Steve le era sembrato così fragile in quel momento, e questo le aveva fatto male. Solo di fronte a lei Steve si permetteva di lasciar cadere la maschera del soldato forgiato dalla guerra e diventava un comune essere umano, con tutti i pregi e difetti. 

Un agente che non aveva mai visto prima gli aveva portato la colazione. Avevano mangiato quasi completamente in silenzio mentre guardavano il telegiornale. Parlavano ancora ovviamente di lei, ma non ne era affatto stupita. E subito dopo colazione, Steve era sparito. 

Nick Fury era entrato nella stanza, le aveva detto di prepararsi velocemente e che sarebbero tornati a Malibu. Aveva desiderato spararsi con la pistola che Fury portava alla cintura, ma in modo reclutante aveva obbedito. Come aveva fatto quando erano tornati a casa. In sua assenza la casa era stata pulita e non sembrava affatto ci fosse stata una festa solo due giorni prima. 

“Siediti.” 

“Perché dovrei obbedirti? Siamo a casa mia ora, e tu non sei il mio capo. Obbedisco solo a Steve e solo in determinati momenti.”

“Non mi interessa cosa fai con Rogers. Siediti.”  L’aveva guardata e poi aveva sospirato. “Mi spieghi che cazzo ti è preso in questi ultimi mesi? Hai nominato Virginia Potts come amministratore delegato. Hai costruito un’armatura per il colonnello Rhodes. Hai reso Steve Rogers il tuo erede per qualsiasi cosa e lui nemmeno lo sa. Mi spieghi a che cazzo di gioco stai giocando?”

“Che cosa vuoi da me, Nick? Stavo morendo, prendilo come una scusa.” Si era seduta e aveva sospirato. Doveva ammettere che dopo una notte di sonno e una bella doccia si sentiva come rinata, come se domenica sera non fosse mai successa. 

“Che cosa voglio da te? Voglio che metti la testa a posto e inizi a ragionare un attimo come si deve. Sei diventata un problema bello grosso per me e per quanto ci sia abituato non sei il centro del mio mondo, Natasha. Ho guai ben più grossi nel sud-ovest adesso e non ho tempo di pensare a te e alle tue idee cretine.” 

“Oddio, parli come papà adesso.” Si era messa comoda sulla sedia prendendo in mano la tazza di caffè che Fury aveva messo sul tavolo. Era stupita dalla libertà che Fury si prendeva sempre con lei. 

“Ti conosco da quando sei nata, praticamente. Potrei avere qualche punto debole nei tuoi confronti, quindi non voglio che tu muoia.”

“Nick, ti prego. Ho passato il giorno del mio compleanno in un lettino d’ospedale alzandomi solo una volta per andare in bagno. Risparmiami la predica almeno su questo.”  Aveva bevuto un sorso di caffè e aveva guardato l’oceano. Si sentiva in modo molto simile a come si era sentita quando era tornata a casa dall’Afghanistan. Anche quella volta aveva guardato l’oceano non appena era tornata a casa. “Ho davvero provato ogni elemento conosciuto, ogni combinazione e permutazione di esso. Puoi chiedere a Steve o a J.A.R.V.I.S.. J ha in memoria ogni esperimento che abbiamo fatto fino a questo momento. Credo che anche la tua bella spia possa confermare. Non riesco a trovare qualcosa che funzioni.”

“Forse non hai provato tutto. Quella cosa che in mezzo al torace è basata su una tecnologia incompleta.”

“E’ completa.” Lo aveva interrotto subito non permettendogli di aggiungere altro. “Non era molto efficace prima che decidessi di miniaturizzarlo, ma era completa. Se ben ricordi riusciva a fornire energia per tutto lo stabilimento di Los Angeles.”

“No, Howard disse che il reattore arc era un trampolino per qualcosa di più grande. Disse che se il reattore arc fosse stato sviluppato a dovere, la sua potenza avrebbe potuto superare un reattore nucleare, che a confronto sarebbe potuto essere paragonabile ad una batteria ricaricabile.”

“Howard da solo o con Vanko?” Questa volta lo aveva guardato. Se tirava in mezzo Howard voleva dire che Fury sapeva qualcosa che a lei era ancora sconosciuto.

“Vanko in questo caso rappresenta l’altra faccia della medaglia. Per lui il reattore serviva solo per arricchirsi e quando tuo padre lo scoprì lo fece arrestare e deportare. Il resto te l’ho raccontato.”

Lo aveva guardato male e Fury sembrava calmo e perfettamente a suo agio. In quel preciso istante voleva solo buttarlo fuori da casa propria e ranicchiarsi addosso a Steve. Ma non poteva fare nessuna delle due cose e Steve era stato bloccato al lavoro. Era sicura che Fury lo avesse fatto apposta, perché non avrebbe mai accettato un passaggio a casa da lui e poi di parlargli. Si sarebbe sicuramente nascosta da qualche parte e avrebbe lasciato a Steve il compito di occuparsi di Fury. 

“Hai detto che non le ho provate tutte. Spiegati e non parlarmi a indovinelli.”

“Tuo padre disse che tu eri l’unica persona in grado di risolvere il problema del reattore. Lui era limitato dalla tecnologia del suo tempo, ma quando tu hai costruito quel tuo robot, Howard disse che tu potevi farcela a portare il reattore dove voleva lui. Eri l’unica persona con le conoscenze adatte per concludere il suo progetto.”

“Davvero Howard avrebbe detto una cosa simile?” Aveva parlato dopo un attimo di silenzio in cui aveva permesso alle parole di Fury di sedimentarsi bene. 

“Sì, per quanto a te possa sembrare strano, lo ha detto.” L’uomo l’aveva guardata e poi aveva sorseggiato un po’ di caffè a sua volta. Sembrava il modo in cui Jarvis l’aveva guardata un migliaio di volte quando discutevano di Howard. Come se loro tutti sapessero qualcosa che a lei era ignoto sull’uomo che le aveva dato metà del suo dna.

“Non so come ti procuri le informazioni, ma lui non era un mio grande fan.” Si era alzata dalla poltrona e si era avvicinata alla ringhiera. Non voleva parlare di Howard. Era sempre stata brava ad evitare quel tipo di conversazioni, soprattutto quando si facevano troppo personali. Era abituata alle persone che parlavano di suo padre, e anche a quelli che cercavano di fare paragoni tra di loro. Howard era comunque stato una specie di eroe. Aveva aiutato con il progetto Rebirth. Aveva progettato e migliorato gli armamenti durante varie guerre in cui gli Stati Uniti erano stati impegnati. 

“Tasha, che ricordo hai di tuo padre?” La voce di Fury le era sembrata così distante, ma nonostante questo sembrava fin troppo amichevole. Non era abituata a queste conversazioni con uomini potenti. Si parlava solo di affari di solito.

“Era freddo e calcolatore. Non so neanche se mi abbia mai detto che mi volesse bene. Non so neanche se effettivamente me ne volesse. Era sempre impegnato, sempre via per affari. Non gli interessava mai quello che facevo. Quindi capisci che mi risulta un po’ difficile crederti che lui abbia davvero detto ad altri che il futuro dipende da me. Stai parlando di Howard! Il giorno più bello della sua vita è stato quando mi ha spedita in collegio a 6 anni!” Si era voltata e appoggiata alla ringhiera. Fury era ancora tranquillo e imperturbabile. Ma lei non lo era. Parlare di Howard la metteva sempre in agitazione, come se fosse ancora una ragazzina che aveva paura del giudizio di quell’uomo. E il giudizio di Howard non era mai positivo.

“Questo non è vero.”

“Oh, non è vero? Vedo che lo conosci meglio di quanto lo conoscessi io!”

“In effetti credo di sì, se questa è la tua opinione di lui. Howard era un genio, e questo è indiscutibile. Ma poi sei nata tu.” Fury l’aveva guardata negli occhi e aveva sospirato appoggiando la tazza sul tavolino. “Hai dimostrato la tua intelligenza subito. A un anno parlavi due lingue senza problemi e Ana Jarvis ti insegnava l’ungherese. A 3 anni conoscevi già fin troppo bene la matematica. E a 4 cosa hai fatto? Hai costruito un circuito elettrico.”

“C’era Howard con me. Non ho fatto tutto da sola.”

“Sì, c’era Howard con te. Non sono uno psicologo, ma non credi che per lui fosse in qualche modo difficile rapportarsi con te? La gente ancora oggi ha difficoltà a rapportarsi con te perché il tuo cervello funziona in modo differente dal nostro, credo. Non so, sono quasi tentato di farti studiare perché a volte credo che tu non sia umana.”

Sapeva che lo aveva detto per alleggerire la situazione, ma non era riuscita a trattenere una smorfia. 

“Per Howard contava solo la sua reputazione, Nick!”

“Perché tu non facevi altri che cercare di contrastarlo. Ora, io so che era solo il tuo modo di attirare la sua attenzione, ma posso assicurarti che tu avevi sempre l’attenzione di Howard. Solo non sapeva come dimostrarlo. Dimmi un po’, quante volte ti hanno ripetuto che quello che facevi non era un lavoro per una ragazzina? Eppure lui ti faceva correggere tutti i progetti quando eri ancora alle medie.”

“Me lo ripetono anche ora. Prova a venire ad una riunione dei soci. Mi trattano come se avessi ancora 13 anni e stessi presentando il mio primo progetto per le Stark Industries. E papà era sempre impegnato, sempre distante. Più crescevo e meno lui mi sopportava. Era facile portarsi in giro una bambina che lo guardava come se lui fosse un eroe! Cavolo, era intelligente, potente, e conosceva Capitan America di persona! Portarsi dietro una adolescente che sapeva il fatto suo non era più divertente, vero? I suoi amici, i suoi soci, mi hanno sempre trattata tutti come se per me fosse facile. Avevo Howard per padre. Molti dei miei successi erano suoi, no?” Aveva morso il labbro prima di parlare ancora. Stava dicendo troppo. Tutto quello che non aveva mai detto a nessuno lo stava spifferando allo S.H.I.E.L.D. ed la cosa più stupida che potesse fare. “Se per lui non era facile avere me per figlia, per me non è stato facile avere lui per padre. Ancora adesso non è facile liberarsi della sua presenza ed è morto da 6 anni. Tutti fanno paragoni e Howard ispirava più fiducia di me.”

“Non ho intenzione di dirti che non è così. Sai meglio di me quanto la tua posizione non sia presa seriamente per l’età e il sesso.” Si era alzato anche Fury e le si era avvicinato. “Il fatto che tu abbia deciso di essere una vigilante poi rende la situazione ancora più problematica sia per me che per te. E non so per quanto ancora riuscirò a tenere Stern lontano da te. Lui vuole vederti distrutta e farà tutto ciò che è in suo potere per farlo. Non sono d’accordo che tu abbia costruito un’armatura per Rhodes, ma per una volta hai usato il cervello in modo giusto. Anche se Hammer ci ha messo le mani sopra.”

“Cosa?”

“Sono venuti a prendere l’armatura ieri. Dovresti rivedere i tuoi protocolli di sicurezza. Rhodes è entrato e l’ha portata alla sua base e a quest’ora probabilmente stanno incontrando Hammer per gli armamenti da aggiungere. Potrebbero addirittura usare War Machine alla presentazione che Hammer dovrà fare alla Stark Expo.”

“Ci sarà mai una sola volta in cui mi darai una buona notizia quando ci incontriamo?”

“No. Crediamo che Vanko sia arrivato negli Stati Uniti. Per questo motivo la Romanoff continuerà a lavorare per le Stark Industries che tu lo voglia o no. Tu non uscire di casa, considerati in punizione fino a quando non avrai trovato una soluzione per il tuo cuore.”

“Wow, come sei simpatico.” Lo aveva guardato male e poi lo aveva guardato anche peggio quando aveva visto due gorilla vestiti di nero entrare in casa portando con loro una cassa di metallo. “Ehi, perché Agente è qui?”

“Mi ha mandato il Capitano, signorina Stark.” Phil Coulson era entrato subito dopo i due uomini, assieme a Natasha Romanoff. La spia era in borghese, vestita come si era presentata ogni giorno al lavoro. “Resterò con lei fino a quando lui non sarà di ritorno.”

“Dove lo hai spedito?” Si era voltata subito verso Fury.

“New York. L’ho mandato a controllare la situazione alla Expo.” L’uomo aveva guardato invece l’orologio, allontanandosi di qualche passo. “Tra poco ho una riunione e devo andare, ma ricordati che ti tengo sempre d’occhio.”

“Giusto, ho 5 anni e ho bisogno che Coulson mi faccia da babysitter.” Gli aveva dato le spalle e voleva solo buttarli tutti fuori di casa. Sì, aveva sbagliato e si era messa da sola in quella situazione. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere aiuto. Sapeva di avere sempre le spalle coperte se proprio ne avesse avuto bisogno, ma era troppo orgogliosa per farlo. Aveva imparato a fare sempre tutto contando solo su sé stessa. 

“Natasha.” Fury aveva aspettato che lei si voltasse verso di lui e aveva parlato solo allora. “Tuo padre era molto orgoglioso della donna che stavi diventando. E lo sono anch’io.”


	9. Chapter 9

_ Giugno 2006 _

 

Si era lasciata cadere di peso sul divano del salotto. Era stata una giornata stressante, sotto il suo punto di vista. Avere lo S.H.I.E.L.D. a casa non le piaceva, eppure Coulson e Romanoff erano rimasti con lei anche quando Fury se ne era andato. Il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. se ne era andato dopo averle intimato di studiare bene il contenuto della cassa di metallo. 

Aveva guardato male Fury, i due agenti grossi quanto due armadi, Coulson e anche la Romanoff. Voleva passare la giornata a fare assolutamente nulla, non a rovistare in una vecchia cassa di metallo che era appartenuta a sua padre. Si vedeva chiaramente la scritta H. Stark anche da lontano e non voleva avvicinarsi a quella cosa. Aveva già passato troppo tempo a parlare di Howard con Fury. E non le piaceva. Parlare di Howard per lei era come aprire una scatola di biscotti danesi e scoprire che dentro era piena di vermi. Non aveva mai avuto un buon rapporto con il padre. Non erano mai stati capaci di comunicare senza litigare, alzare la voce, e un paio di volte anche le mani. Non era stata una bambina facile e da adolescente era stata solo peggio. Questo lo sapeva bene. Non ci voleva un genio per capire che molte delle cose che aveva fatto erano state solo per contrastare quell’uomo autoritario che era suo padre. Farsi espellere dal collegio era stato il suo modo di fargli capire che quel posto non era adatto a lei. Si annoiava. Le lezioni erano troppo facili e lei non le seguiva, questo la portava ad avere problemi con la maggior parte degli insegnanti. E anche con le sue compagne di classe non era meglio. Loro parlavano di cose che per lei erano superficiali. Non che non la interessassero, ma non erano il centro dei suoi pensieri. Anche a lei piacevano attori e cantanti, ma non era di quello che voleva parlare tutto il giorno. Lei voleva di più. Voleva poter studiare qualcosa che la interessava davvero. Voleva avere qualcuno al suo livello. E parlare di scienza fino alla nausea. 

Quella era stata la prima volta in cui Howard aveva alzato le mani su di lei. Uno schiaffo. Non era tanto. Non era neppure troppo doloroso da sopportare. E aveva avuto attenzione da parte di suo padre. Un uomo che spesso era sembrato insofferente alla sua presenza. Spesso le era sembrato che la vedesse solo come un intralcio, qualcosa che non poteva controllare e che poteva minare tutto quello per cui lui aveva lavorato. Aveva sentito Obadiah Stane che diceva ad Howard che doveva darle una chance. Che quella ragazzina potevano usarla perché aveva potenziale. Era così che aveva iniziato a correggere i progetti che uscivano dal reparto di Ricerca e Sviluppo. E aveva in qualche modo recuperato almeno in parte il rapporto con suo padre. 

Incrinandolo totalmente quando aveva iniziato ad andare alle feste all’università. Ogni sabato una confraternita organizzava una festa. E lei raramente se le lasciava sfuggire. Ma non così raramente evitava di finire su qualche rivista di gossip. Quello aveva rovinato totalmente il rapporto già molto precario che avevano. Avevano solo iniziato a litigare di più e a vedersi sempre di meno. E le poche volte in cui si vedevano era solo per lavoro.

Si era stupita quando Howard l’aveva portata allo S.H.I.E.L.D. per vedere un addormentato Steve Rogers. Aveva dovuto capire che quella era forse una sorta di resa, un’offerta di pace che suo padre le aveva fatto. Ma non aveva capito. Forse non voleva capire. Forse era una cosa tipica di ogni adolescente vedere nei propri genitori sempre un nemico. Perché Fury le aveva detto che Howard vedeva grandi cose per il suo futuro. Peggy le diceva sempre, ancora oggi, quanto Howard parlasse sempre del lavoro che lei faceva. Jarvis era il primo a litigare con Howard quando si trattava di difenderla, ma lui stesso le diceva che suo padre le voleva molto bene. Anche Steve lo aveva fatto. Più volte. 

Per non parlare di sua madre. Anche l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista in vita le aveva detto quanto mancasse ad Howard. Ma lei non ci aveva creduto. Non riusciva a crederci. Anche quella volta avevano litigato e si erano insultati a vicenda. Lo facevano sempre. In continuazione e senza sosta. Era come se tutti i ricordi belli dell’infanzia erano scomparsi e ora ricordava solo le cose brutte. 

Non ricordava più le giornate passate in officina con Howard, sotto ad una macchina a riparare dei reperti quasi storici. Non ricordava i pomeriggi sul divano a guardare schemi di circuiti mentre lui le spiegava a cosa serviva cosa. Non ricordava più tutti momenti belli. Ricordava solo le urla di suo padre. Spesso dovute anche al troppo alcool. Non ricordava più i complimenti, solo le critiche. Nel corso degli anni aveva ricordato solo le cose brutte. Solo i motivi che li avevano fatti allontanare. 

Non poteva credere che Howard avesse davvero detto a Fury che solo lei poteva completare il reattore arc. Era qualcosa di fantascientifico.

Aveva trovato il coraggio di aprire la cassa solo quando tutti se n’erano andati. Coulson le aveva detto che la controllavano. Che non poteva uscire di casa e che se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa poteva contattarlo. In quel momento aveva bisogno di Steve, ma aveva evitato di dirlo a voce alta. Non voleva assolutamente sembrare una sciocca ragazzina. Ma aveva bisogno di Steve. Non aveva idea di cosa potesse esserci in quella cassa. 

L’aveva trascinata vicino al divano e l’aveva osservata per diversi minuti. Si era poi alzata, aveva preparato del caffè ed era tornata sul divano. Ancora non aveva il coraggio di aprirla perché apparteneva a suo padre. Lei non guardava mai le cose di suo padre. Neppure dopo il funerale aveva guardato tra le sue cose. Aveva vietato a chiunque di entrare nello studio di Howard e lo aveva chiuso a chiave. Quando Howard e Maria erano morti non le era sembrato vero. Aveva passato diversi giorni come in trance. Diverso tempo lo aveva passato anche nello studio di Howard, chiudendo a chiave in modo che nessun altro potesse entrare. Sedeva alla sua scrivania, ma senza toccare nulla. C’erano delle carte sulla scrivania. C’era ancora un sigaro nel posacenere. Un bicchiere di cristallo da cui Howard beveva di solito. Da bambina aveva passato pomeriggi interi seduta sul tappeto dello studio a leggere e disegnare. Howard lavorava, parlava al telefono, o con Obie. E lei se ne restava lì, solitamente in silenzio, a guardare quell’uomo che allora vedeva come un eroe.

“Fantastico. J, abbiamo un proiettore da qualche parte?” La prima cosa che aveva visto una volta aperto la cassa era un rotolo di pellicola. Una di quelle cose che erano così superate che non credeva ne avrebbe mai più dovuto usare una. 

“Nel ripostiglio in officina. Se Dum-E non l’ha toccato dovrebbe essere ancora funzionante.” 

“Un giorno smonto quel robot.” Aveva guardato il resto. Quaderni. Fogli. Qualcosa che sembrava il prototipo di un atomo. Cose che non aveva mai visto, o che non ricordava di aver mai visto. Si era alzata per andare in cerca del proiettore. Se Fury le aveva mandato un filmato, sicuramente era qualcosa che doveva vedere. Non sapeva come questo avrebbe potuto aiutarla, perché dubitava che Howard avesse fatto un video per spiegarle come migliorare il reattore. Sempre se davvero avesse voluto che fosse lei a migliorarlo.

Aveva trovato il proiettore nel ripostiglio come J.A.R.V.I.S. le aveva detto, assieme al telo per le proiezioni. Aveva fatto due viaggi per portare tutto al piano di sopra, disponendo con cura telo e proiettore in soggiorno. Non sapeva esattamente neanche perché si era portata quel coso da New York. Non lo aveva mai usato da quando si era trasferita a Malibu. Aveva montato la pellicola sul proiettore, sedendosi poi nuovamente sul divano. Aveva sorseggiato il caffè mentre prendeva in mano un quaderno. Aveva subito riconosciuto la scrittura di suo padre. Era precisa, calcolata, l’esatto contrario della sua quando doveva annottare qualcosa. Quella scrittura era anche sul suo primo progetto. Il suo primo circuito che Howard l’aveva aiutata a costruire. 

Ancora custodiva quel progetto, anche se non lo aveva mai fatto vedere a nessuno. 

Leggeva le formule e guardava i disegni, e riconosceva il progetto del reattore arc in quelle lettere e numeri. Quando era stata una ragazzina aveva studiato a fondo il progetto del reattore. La incuriosiva ed era un progetto troppo interessante. Aveva passato giorni a studiare quei progetti fino a quando non aveva compreso tutto quello che c’era da sapere sul reattore. Questo le aveva permesso di miniaturizzarlo mentre era in Afghanistan. Lo conosceva a memoria ed era stato così semplice. 

“J, fai partire il video.” Gli appunti di suo padre si fermavano di punto in bianco. Non aveva più annottato nulla su quel quaderno e non sapeva neppure quando lo avesse compilato. Non c’era nessuna data. 

La voce di Howard sullo schermo l’aveva distratta. Ricordava quel video. Era la pubblicità per la promozione della Stark Expo del 1984. E quelle erano solo le prove, le scene sbagliate, tutto quello che non era stato inserito nel promo andato poi in onda. Guardava suo padre mentre sbagliava le parole, mentre sbagliava qualche entrata, ed era strano. Howard ai suoi occhi era sempre sembrato perfetto. L’uomo che non sbagliava mai un parola o una mossa mentre era in pubblico. E avevano girato quel video a casa loro. Quello era lo studio di Howard. Ricordava quando la troupe televisiva era entrata in casa quella mattina. Era così curiosa che voleva soltanto vedere cosa facevano. Era anche riuscita a sfuggire alla tata per intrufolarsi nello studio.

“ _ Tasha! _ ” Aveva guardato lo schermo e vedeva una bambina con due codini che si aggirava attorno al modellino della Stark Expo. Adorava la città del futuro che avevano creato. L’aveva sempre adorata. “ _ Natasha Stark, ti avevo detto di rimanere con la tata. _ ” Howard si era avvicinato alla lei di 4 anni che aveva messo le mani sul modellino. E piccola stronzetta che non era altro, gli aveva solo sorriso. Un sorriso enorme. Un sorriso che non credeva di aver mai rivolto a quell’uomo. E Howard l’aveva soltanto presa in braccio. Le aveva detto qualcosa, ma l’aveva detta così piano che non si sentiva nella registrazione. Ma doveva essere stato qualcosa di bello visto il modo in cui lei aveva sorriso e lo aveva abbracciato. 

Non se lo ricordava. Quella cosa l’aveva sepolta sotto tutto l’odio che aveva poi provato verso quell’uomo. Non si ricordava del modo in cui l’aveva stretta e l’aveva portata fuori. Ma non era arrabbiato. Forse infastidito dall’essere stato interrotto, ma non era arrabbiato. Non aveva alzato la voce, non aveva detto nulla. L’aveva solo presa in braccio, fatta sorridere e l’aveva riportata probabilmente dalla tata. O quasi sicuramente da Ana. Dava sempre più retta ad Ana che alle varie tate.

Aveva abbassato lo sguardo sul quaderno che teneva in mano. Guardava la scrittura di suo padre e si chiedeva dove avessero sbagliato entrambi. Non erano sempre stati in guerra. Una volta c’era stato un periodo in cui lei lo guardava con ammirazione e lui la teneva stretta a sé. Le parlava piano e le sorrideva. E lui con molta probabilità era tutto il centro del suo mondo. 

“ _ Tasha. _ ” Lo aveva guardato di nuovo. Howard era appoggiato contro il bordo del modellino e guardava dritto nella telecamera. “ _ Non so tra quanto tempo vedrai questo filmato. Forse non lo vedrai mai perché ne parleremo tra di noi quando sarai abbastanza grande. Solo che ora sei troppo piccola per poter capire quello che sto per dirti. L’altro giorno abbiamo iniziato a studiare i circuiti elettrici e sembra che tu abbia capito le mie spiegazioni. Ho cercato di renderle più semplici possibili disegnando man mano che spiegavo. E tu mi capivi. Devi ancora compiere 4 anni e sei davvero sorprendente. Io sono sempre stato considerato un genio, ma tu mi superi di gran lunga. La mia è anche esperienza, il tuo è un talento innato. Un giorno capirai che questa Expo, questa città del futuro, l’ho costruita per te. Questo rappresenta il lavoro intero della mia vita. Questa è la chiave per il futuro. _ ” Aveva guardato Howard indicare con un gesto della mano il modellino. Aveva usato la stessa città del futuro per la sua Expo. “ _ Mi duole ammetterlo, ma io sono limitato dalla tecnologia del mio tempo. Ci sono cose che non potrò mai costruire o inventare o scoprire, ma tu un giorno ci riuscirai. E quando lo farai, cambierai il mondo. Perché la mia più grande creazione sei e sarai sempre tu. _ ”

Aveva guardato lo schermo che era ora completamente bianco. Il filmato era finito e lei continuava a guardare al tela bianca ripetendosi mentalmente le ultime parole pronunciate da suo padre.  Quello doveva essere uno scherzo. Quello non poteva essere vero in alcun modo. Howard le ripeteva che era una disgrazia, che se avesse saputo che sarebbe diventata così non l’avrebbe mai fatta nascere. Howard le urlava contro e la faceva sentire come se non valesse niente, anche quando eccelleva in qualsiasi cosa si fosse cimentata. La lei adolescente e Howard non facevano altro che litigare e urlarsi contro. 

Anche le ultime parole che si erano rivolti. Erano in guerra anche allora. Lei gli aveva detto di andare a farsi fottere. Le ultime parole che aveva rivolto a suo padre erano state quelle.

Si era domandata più volte se non fosse lei la causa del loro incidente. Howard poteva essere ancora arrabbiato. Poteva essere nervoso e questo avrebbe potuto fargli perdere il controllo della macchina. Era successo davvero troppo poco lontano da casa. 

C’erano momenti in cui sarebbe voluta tornare indietro nel tempo, mandarlo in ogni caso a quel paese, ma dirgli anche che gli voleva bene. Forse sarebbe bastato davvero poco per rimettere le cose a posto. 

“Ehi, va tutto bene?” La voce di Steve dall’altra parte della linea era bassa, come quella di uno che si era appena svegliato. E sì, lo aveva indubbiamente svegliato. Erano le 2 del mattino a New York e forse non aveva dovuto telefonargli. Ma ne aveva bisogno.

“Stavo pensando al fatto che forse Howard non avrebbe potuto parlare con nessuno del tuo ritrovamento. Sei ancora adesso un segreto di Stato, super Top Secret, no? Eppure lui mi ha portata a vederti mentre dormivi.” Aveva chiuso il quaderno e si era messa più comoda sul divano. Forse sarebbe stato ancora meglio salire di sopra e affondare il viso nel cuscino di Steve e cercare di calmarsi così. L’alternativa era affogare sé stessa nella bottiglia di whisky, ma questo non avrebbe reso felice nessuno. Soprattutto avrebbe deluso Steve. “Mi ha portata lì. Quegli energumeni mi hanno perquisita, mi hanno preso il cellulare, mi hanno dato un badge e poi Fury ci ha accompagnati fino alla tua stanza. Tu eri lì. Ed è stato come se Natale, Pasqua e il mio compleanno si fossero allineati e quello era il regalo che l’universo aveva deciso di farmi perché me lo meritavo. Quando in realtà era stato Howard ad organizzare tutto. Perché tu eri il mio eroe, e lui non aveva fatto altro che parlare di te per anni.”

“Tasha, che è successo?” Si era sentito il fruscio delle lenzuola, e un po’ si era sentita in colpa per averlo svegliato. Ma aveva bisogno di sentirlo. 

“Fury mi ha dato delle cose di Howard e c’era un video. Lui mi voleva bene, Steve. Mi voleva bene e io non l’ho mai capito perché era Howard, perché mi rompeva le palle anche solo per il semplice fatto che esistevo. Non mi ha mai fatto un complimento. Cristo, quando ho costruito Dum-E mi diceva che era una perdita di tempo passare così tanto tempo su un prototipo da presentare ad un gara di robotica per universitari. Era per dirmi che potevo fare di più? Che quella gara era qualcosa di troppo semplice per me? Non poteva dirlo così?”

“Per prima cosa fai un respiro profondo. Tutti noi ti abbiamo sempre detto che Howard ti voleva bene, ma tu non ci credevi. E ti capisco, non è che davanti a te facesse qualcosa per dimostrarlo. Lo so, Tasha. Ho visto come si comportava con te.” Steve aveva sospirato ed era rimasto in silenzio per un attimo. “Lui non voleva che io mi avvicinassi a te perché aveva paura che ti avrei fatto del male. Aveva visto Peggy soffrire a causa mia e non voleva che lo stesso succedesse anche a te.”

“Te l’ha detto lui…?” Glielo aveva chiesto con un filo di voce ed era come se tutto all’improvviso avesse avuto un senso. Howard non li aveva mai allontanati davvero, ma aveva sempre cercato di interferire in qualche modo. 

“Sì, me lo ha detto lui. Qualche tempo prima che noi finissimo a letto insieme la prima volta. Mi ha detto di starti lontano perché non voleva vederti con il cuore a pezzi perché io dovevo fare l’eroe.” 

Erano rimasti entrambi in silenzio per qualche minuto. Natasha si era alzata dal divano e si era avvicina al mobile con gli alcolici. Avrebbe deluso Steve e in quel momento era l’ultima cosa che la stesse interessando. Aveva versato una generosa dose di whisky del bicchiere di cristallo e si era diretta alle scale. Avrebbe dormito in officina quella notte. Non voleva salire in camera da letto e trovarla vuota. Non dopo quelle parole di Steve. 

“Io pensavo fosse solo stronzo e ti volesse tutto per sé, tipo i bambini dell’asilo che non vogliono condividere i loro amici. E ammettiamolo, io neppure credevo mi avresti mai guardata. Ero carina, ma ero solo una ragazzina.”

“Sei ancora quella ragazzina, Tasha.” 

Erano di nuovo rimasti in silenzio e in quel lasso di tempo lei era scesa in officina e si era chiusa dentro. Aveva guardato i robot che dormivano e si era seduta sul divano. Sentiva il respiro di Steve dall’altra parte e voleva averlo a casa. 

“Stare al telefono con te a quest’ora mi fa effettivamente sentire come allora. C’è anche Dum-E e io non dormo perché ho problemi con Howard. E Howard è morto da 6 anni…” Aveva bevuto un sorso di whisky e il primo sorso era sempre il peggiore, per quante volte avesse bevuto. “E tu sei lontano.”

“Tornerò tra qualche giorno. Non appena saremo sicuri che la Expo non corre pericoli prenderò il primo aereo e tornerò a casa. E tu non bere.”

“Non sto bevendo.”

“Fammi indovinare. Whisky?”

“Ma non è il The Macallan invecchiato che abbiamo preso qualche mese fa.” Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva vedere Steve sorridere. E poteva ricordare l’espressione che aveva fatto quando lei aveva speso davvero troppi soldi per un whisky. “Papà beveva sempre The Macallan nelle occasioni speciali. Diceva che secondo lui quello era il miglior whisky in circolazione.”

Aveva iniziato a bere whisky quando suo padre era morto. Fino ad allora non aveva mai prestato attenzione a cosa stava bevendo. Era alcool e questo le bastava. Le permetteva di sballarsi e da ragazzina non le era interessato nulla di più. 

Aveva bevuto un po’ del suo whisky quando era entrata nel suo studio dopo essere tornati a casa dall’obitorio. Jarvis era rimasto in salotto a parlare con Stane e probabilmente a telefonare a Peggy, e lei era andata nello studio di Howard. Ne aveva bevuto solo un piccolo sorso e poi aveva appoggiato il bicchiere accanto al decanter. 

“Una volta ho bevuto una bottiglia intera sperando di ubriacarmi, ma non era successo nulla. Nemmeno un leggero annebbiamento della mente.” Conosceva quella storia. Era successo a Londra, subito dopo la morte di Barnes. Steve era tornato nel pub dove solo pochi giorni prima avevano festeggiato il fatto di essere insieme. E quando vi era tornato Barnes non c’era e il pub era stato raso al suolo dai bombardamenti tedeschi.

“Non deve essere facile neppure per te che non puoi ubriacarti.”  Natasha aveva sospirato appoggiando il bicchiere di cristallo sul tavolino. Le era improvvisamente passata la voglia di affogare tutti i suoi dispiaceri nell’alcool. “Howard beveva molto. Non era alcolizzato, non vorrei definirlo così, però beveva molto. Era perfettamente funzionale quando non beveva. O forse era diventato un alcolizzato funzionale, come me.” 

Si era passata una mano sugli occhi. Era pessima e ora stava sicuramente facendo preoccupare Steve. Forse avrebbe anche mandato qualcuno a controllare come stava. Un altro agente sotto copertura.

Questo le bruciava più del previsto, anche se aveva evitato di pensarci tutto il giorno.

“Tu bevi molto, ma in questi mesi ti sei data una bella calmata.” Lo aveva sentito sospirare. Sì, era stata brava. Da quando era ritornata a casa non aveva fatto nulla di troppo stupido. Fino al giorno prima non c’erano articoli di giornale che parlavano dei suoi eccessi. Parlavano di Iron Woman. Parlavano delle Stark Industries. Parlavano del suo misterioso compagno. Non si parlava dei suoi eccessi. “Tasha, come stai?”

“Pepper non mi parla. Ho provato a telefonarle non appena Fury se n’era andato, ma mi ha riattaccato in faccia. Rhodey invece è impegnato. Ha detto che sarebbe venuto anche subito se solo avesse potuto. Quindi sono da sola, con i miei figli robotici, e probabilmente qualche cimice nascosta in casa. La Romanoff continuerà a fare finta di lavorare per me e Coulson mi farà da baby-sitter dalla mattina alla sera finché non torni. Sto magnificamente, non ti pare?”

“Tornerò tra un paio di giorni. Ce la fai a resistere?”

“Sì, Fury mi ha dato i compiti per casa quindi non mi annoierò. Solo che mi manchi. Mi ero abituata ad averti a casa.”

“Mi piace la parola casa. E’ quello che cercavo da quando sono ritornato.”

“Pensavo fossi più tipo da fattoria in North Carolina con un bel giardino e il steccato bianco.”

“Posso abituarmi anche ad un villa futuristica sul mare in California.”

Aveva sorriso. Era sicura che anche Steve avesse sorriso. Poteva immaginarlo e se chiudeva gli occhi le sembrava che fosse nella stessa stanza con lei. Tra un attimo si sarebbe seduto accanto a lei sul divano. L’avrebbe attirata a sé e le avrebbe baciato la fronte. Le avrebbe detto che andava tutto bene e lei gli avrebbe creduto.

 

✭✮✭

 

Aveva lasciato un messaggio attaccato al frigorifero per Coulson. Le avevano detto di non uscire di casa, ma lei non era brava ad eseguire gli ordini. Anzi. Più le dicevano che non doveva fare una cosa, più lei aveva voglia di farlo. E’ così aveva fatto.

Si era alzata presto nonostante fosse andata a dormire tardi. Era rimasta ancora al telefono con Steve a parlare di nulla. A parlare di possibili ristrutturazioni della casa. A parlare dell’edificio che avrebbero comprato a Brooklyn. A parlare di una prossima vacanza. Parlare nuovamente di futuro, avere dei progetti concreti, questo le dava speranza. Non aveva ancora trovato una soluzione per il reattore, ma aveva speranza. Se Fury le aveva consegnato tutti gli appunti di Howard sul reattore, allora forse qualcosa poteva ricavarne. 

Aveva studiato gli appunti di suo padre anche mentre faceva colazione. Erano incompleti. Parlava di qualcosa che non conosceva neppure lei. Un elemento nuovo. Una combinazione di elementi. Non lo sapeva neppure lei. 

Guardando il disegno di un circuito aveva notato che sembrava il suo primo circuito. Howard la stava addestrando già da allora a portare avanti il suo retaggio. In tutti i sensi.

Si era vestita di tutto punto. Aveva messo un tailleur nero e delle scarpe con solo un po’ di tacco. Si era truccata e aveva sistemato i capelli in modo serio. Per una volta non voleva sembrare una ragazzina appena uscita da una lezione all’università. Anche se spesso si era presentata alla sede dell’azienda vestita in modi troppo casual. Solo la settimana prima si era presentata con una maglietta di Batman. Sapeva che l’avevano giudicata tutti, anche se erano ormai abituati a lei e i suoi outfit. 

Si sarebbero stupiti anche questa volta. 

Aveva parcheggiato l’Audi praticamente davanti all’ingresso e sapeva che nessuno le avrebbe detto nulla. A volte davvero faceva le cose solo perché gli altri avessero qualcosa da ridire, ma raramente venivano a dirglielo in faccia. Un paio di persone le si erano avvicinate non appena aveva messo in piede nell’atrio, ma aveva ignorato tutti. Si era tolta lentamente gli occhiali da sole e li aveva infilati nel taschino interno della giacca. Sapeva che la stavano guardando tutti. Sapeva che si stavano chiedendo cosa ci facesse lì. Soprattutto perché nessuno sapeva cosa esattamente era successo alla sua festa di compleanno. Anche perché improvvisamente sembrava come risorta. Quell’intruglio che le avevano messo dentro allo S.H.I.E.L.D. funzionava ancora.

“Posso richiamarla più tardi? Ho una visita imprevista.” Virginia Potts aveva messo giù la cornetta del telefono e l’aveva guardata. “Signorina Stark, vedo che sta benissimo.”

Era furiosa. Lo si poteva capire dal modo in cui aveva serrato la mascella e come aveva messo le mani sulla scrivania. Non era mai bene quando le persone appoggiavano entrambe le mani sulla superficie delle scrivanie. Non nel suo caso. Urlavano sempre contro di lei quando succedeva.

“Sì, non posso lamentarmi oggi.” Si era avvicinata lentamente, osservando quello che era stato il suo ufficio quando era lei ad occuparsi di tutto. Non era cambiato molto, ma Pepper aveva sostituito alcuni mobili. E aveva spostato il modellino che lei tanto amava della vecchia Stark Expo. “Posso disturbarti un attimo?”

“Basta che faccia in fretta. Ho una riunione a pranzo.” La sua ex assistente aveva sospirato e l’aveva guardata. 

“Mi dispiace di non averti detto nulla. Non l’ho detto a nessuno praticamente.”

“E’ arrivato lo S.H.I.E.L.D. a prenderla. Quindi qualcuno sapeva. Dovevo immaginare che c’era qualcosa sotto se improvvisamente riscriveva il testamento e tutto il resto. Ma pensavo avesse a che fare con Iron Woman, non con qualcosa di così serio.” Pepper si era sporta un po’ sulla scrivania. “Mi hanno detto di Vanko e che per questo motivo la signorina Rush...Romanoff resterà con noi ancora per qualche tempo.”

“Fury ha mandato Steve a New York e io sono sotto stretta sorveglianza di Coulson.” Aveva guardato le proprie mani. “Sono venuta per fare un salto in laboratorio e negli archivi. Fury è convinto che il mio vecchio avesse la soluzione del mio problema al reattore e che solo io lo posso risolvere. Ma gli appunti che ho a casa sembrano incompleti, così sono venuta per dare un’occhiata qui. E se non è qui, penso che andrò a New York e ribalterò il suo studio.”

“Tra un paio di giorni anche Rhodey dovrebbe essere a New York. Se faceste il viaggio insieme mi sentirei più sicura.”

Aveva fatto una smorfia e aveva guardato Pepper. 

“Per la presentazione di Hammer? Non possiamo cancellarla? Credimi, a questo punto darei piuttosto più spazio a Tiberius Stone, perché per quanto sia un figlio di puttana almeno sa il fatto suo.”

“Stone ha chiesto di poterla incontrare per discutere della sua presentazione, ma gli ho detto che non se ne occupa lei.”

Pepper le aveva fatto un piccolo sorriso e sapeva di avere ancora un’alleata. Per quanto potesse farla arrabbiare, sapeva che Pepper non le avrebbe voltato le spalle. Non allora almeno. 

“Sarebbe stato divertente solo per vedere l’embolo partire al cervello di Steve.” Aveva sorriso mentre Pepper si alzava dalla sedia dopo aver controllato l’orologio da polso. 

“Se ha modo e tempo, in quell’angolo ho messo tutte le sue cose. Sono settimane che dice che le porterà a casa. Se le vedo ancora qui le giuro che le mando in magazzino.”

“Quel magazzino è peggio della stanza delle necessità. Se finiscono lì dentro non le troverò mai più.”

Pepper aveva sorriso. Aveva preso la propria borsa e giusto in quel momento si era aperta la porta dell’ufficio.

“Capo! Non dovrebbe essere a casa a riposare?” 

“Calmati Happy. Torno a casa subito. Sono solo venuta a prendere alcune cose.” Si era alzata anche lei e aveva guardato il proprio autista. Alle sue spalle c’era l’agente Romanoff e doveva ammettere che si sentiva almeno un po’ felice di vederla lì. Anche Pepper aveva bisogno di protezione. Non solo lei.

“Tasha, le telefonerò questa sera. Veda di non fare danni né qui né a casa. Se le serve aiuto per spostare le sue cose le mando subito qualcuno.”

Aveva guardato la donna uscire e chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. E aveva sospirato guardando poi le cose accatastate in un angolo. C’era il modellino della  _ città del futuro  _ di Howard. Pepper l’aveva fatta mettere in verticale contro il muro e l’aveva coperto da uno straccio. Si era avvicinata e aveva guardato tutti quei edifici in miniatura. Pepper almeno aveva tolto tutti i suoi omini Lego. Se ricordava bene c’era una targa in parte. Forse sotto la targa c’era una scomparto nascosto, come si vedeva nei film, e lì Howard avrebbe potuto nascondere quello che le mancava per completare il reattore. 

Aveva tolto il panno che copriva la struttura e aveva subito cercato la targa.

_ “La chiave per il futuro” _

I suoi polpastrelli si erano mossi veloci sulla placca dorata, ma non era scattato nulla. Aveva decisamente guardato troppe volte Indiana Jones per poter credere che qualcosa del genere esistesse nella realtà. Forse esisteva. Ma non nella testa di Howard. Lui le cose le nascondeva nelle casseforti. 

“Merda…” Aveva mormorato mentre si allontanava dal modellino. Doveva immaginare che non fosse così semplice. Avrebbe dovuto cercare in archivio tutti i vecchi file di Howard. Sarebbe sicuramente dovuta tornare a New York e mettere a soqquadro il suo studio per trovare anche solo un indizio. Mai che una volta suo padre rendesse le cose semplici. 

Aveva guardato un’ultima volta in modellino, decisa ad andarsene subito per proseguire la sua ricerca. Solo che ora che si era allontanata di qualche metro vedeva qualcosa. Qualcosa che non aveva mai notato perché non l’aveva guardata dalla prospettiva giusta. 

Aveva chiuso un occhio cercando di concentrarsi su quello che vedeva e non poteva davvero vedere una struttura molecolare. Quella doveva essere deformazione professionale e nulla più. La vista la stava sicuramente ingannando, perché non poteva essere così semplice. Non poteva essere sempre stato sotto il suo naso. La chiave per il futuro era lì, e lei lo usava per giocarci con gli omini Lego. 

Era uscita di corsa dall’ufficio per cercare un cacciavite per smontare il modellino e portarlo a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

_ Giugno 2006 _

 

“Ha violato il perimetro.” L’agente Phil Coulson era entrato nella sua officina mentre lei era seduta a fissare l’ologramma della città del futuro. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato prima o poi e che ovviamente non sarebbe stato felice della sua piccola scampagnata.

“Lavoro. Dovevo andare fino all’azienda, quindi niente predica. Vuoi del caffè?” Aveva sorseggiato del caffè dalla propria tazza, mentre dava indicazioni a J.A.R.V.I.S. su cosa togliere e cosa mantenere della struttura originale del modellino. Quella era la chiave. Doveva solo capire come decifrarla.

“Su cosa sta lavorando?” Coulson si era servito e le si era avvicinato dopo aver guardato tutti i fogli che lei aveva sparpagliato sulla scrivania poco prima. Era brava a creare disordine, questo doveva ammetterlo. 

“Il reattore. Forse ho trovato una soluzione. Forse.” Aveva guardato la sfera olografica che l’aveva avvolta. Era un atomo. Era l’atomo di qualcosa che ancora non conosceva, ma ne riconosceva la struttura. Non era difficile da capire che fosse un elemento. Qualcosa che sembrava abbastanza potente.

“Congratulazioni, signorina Stark. Ha  _ ri _ scoperto un nuovo elemento, che è impossibile da sintetizzare.”

Aveva guardato male il soffitto quando l’intelligenza artificiale aveva parlato. Non le piaceva quella ultima parte. Che utilità poteva avere un elemento se non lo poteva utilizzare? Certo, prima di poter trovare il modo di sintetizzarlo avrebbe dovuto anche scrivere qualche formula per stabilizzarne la forma. Di lavoro da fare c’era prima di avere qualcosa di solido tra le mani. Qualcosa da usare come  _ cuore _ per il reattore arc. Sarebbe stato tutto troppo facile sennò. E le cose facili non le capitavano mai. 

“Mentre lei gioca al piccolo chimico, io sono venuto a salutarla.” 

“Fury ti manda in vacanza?”

“New Mexico.” Lo aveva guardato mentre Coulson le si avvicinava. “Mi dispiace lasciarla da sola adesso, ma c’è una nuova missione più complicata del fare da baby-sitter a lei.”

Gli aveva messo il broncio per poi nascondere di nuovo il viso dietro la tazza di caffè. Tutto sommato le dispiaceva. Solo il giorno prima Fury le aveva annuncio che Coulson sarebbe rimasto con lei, e nel giro di 24 ore tutto si era ribaltato. Non le piaceva avere lo S.H.I.E.L.D. col fiato sul collo, ma Coulson era ok, anche se non glielo avrebbe mai ammesso. Lo conosceva da dieci anni e avevano sempre avuto una strana sorta di amicizia e complicità, nonostante tutto. Anche quando lei lo ignorava e rendeva il suo lavoro pressoché impossibile. 

“Sono sicura che non sarò mai da sola. Probabilmente anche adesso qualcuno sta controllando il perimetro.”

“E’ solo per la sua sicurezza. Se le dovesse succedere qualcosa, il Capitano Rogers ce la farebbe pagare.”

“Potrei quasi sentirmi una donzella in pericolo in uno di quei film storici.”

“Per il Capitano lo è, con o senza armatura.” Coulson le aveva sorriso dopo aver appoggiato la propria tazza sulla scrivania. “Qualsiasi cosa le serva, contatti lo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Il direttore Fury sarà più che felice di aiutarla.”

“Nonostante il problema che avete in New Mexico? Mi dici tu di cosa si tratta o devo indagare per conto mio?”

“Non lo so ancora di cosa si tratti. Probabilmente alieni.”

“Non avevo dubbi. Ne farete un telefilm? Magari intitolato di nuovo Roswell. Era carina la prima stagione di quella roba. Devo farlo vedere a Steve solo per vedere cosa ne pensa degli alieni. Gli avete parlato dell’incidente del 1947? Cosa ne pensa? E’ vero? Ma lo S.H.I.E.L.D. lo sa, vero, cos’è successo? Era solo una sonda spaziale? Gli alieni non possono esistere e che motivo avrebbero per invadere un posto barbaro come la Terra, non credi?” Aveva chiuso il nuovo elemento olografico nella propria mano. Doveva pensare a quello e non a come avrebbe hackerato lo S.H.I.E.L.D. per sapere cosa stava succedendo in New Mexico. 

“Top Secret.”

“Se mi dici così so cosa fare questa sera mentre cerco di prendere sonno.”

“Signorina Stark, pensi al reattore e a dormire davvero. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa di serio o grave penso che lo verrebbe a sapere anche senza hackerare lo S.H.I.E.L.D..” L’uomo le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla. “Mi stia bene e non faccia nulla di stupido, per favore.”

Lo aveva guardato sorridere e poi voltarsi e uscire dall’officina. Non le piaceva guardare le persone andarsene. C’era sempre qualcosa che la riportava ad eventi passati. A suo padre che usciva di casa e a volte non tornava per giorni. Spesso succedeva anche giusto dopo che avevano litigato. 

Odiava pensare a suo padre, ma da quando aveva visto quel filmato non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa. Se fosse davvero riuscita a sintetizzare quel nuovo elemento che Howard aveva scoperto, sarebbe andata a Long Island a visitare la sua tomba e ci avrebbe versato sopra una bottiglia intera del suo whisky preferito. Se lo sarebbe meritato se quella cosa riusciva a portarla a termine. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., devo fare un ordine di materiali che ci serviranno per provare a sintetizzare questa roba.” Aveva guardato la pallina che ancora brillava nel suo palmo. Ce l’aveva a portata di mano, eppure sembrava ancora così lontana la soluzione. Ed iniziava ad avere dei dubbi nelle proprie capacità. Non era una cosa che capitava spesso. Di solito era abbastanza sicura di quello che faceva. Il fallimento non era mai preso in considerazione perché sapeva di non poter fallire. Il fallimento equivaleva ad una sconfitta su tutti i fronti ed era qualcosa che lei non si era mai potuta permettere. Vuoi per Howard, vuoi per gli occhi del mondo puntati sempre su di lei, ma non poteva mai fallire. 

Cercare di sintetizzare il nuovo elemento sarebbe stato alla portata della miniaturizzazione del reattore arc. Aveva praticamente una sola possibilità. Anche perché Fury le aveva dato del tempo, ma pure questo era limitato. Adesso stava bene. Adesso la sua salute sembrava essere tornata a quella prima dell’Afghanistan, ma era solo temporaneo. Era come quando beveva clorofilla per arginare l’avvelenamento da palladio.

A volte si chiedeva come le fosse venuto in mente di mettere il reattore arc nel proprio corpo. Certo, era stato dettato dalla necessità di sopravvivere e portare la pelle a casa, ma non era una cosa che chiunque avrebbe pensato di fare. 

Era stato grazie a Yinsen. Sapeva che era stato solo grazie a quell’uomo se aveva reagito e non si era lasciata morire. Perché stava per farlo. Poteva fare finta che andasse tutto bene ed essere tornata a casa acclamata come un eroe, ma lei aveva rinunciato a tutto in quei mesi. Non aveva in realtà nessun motivo di tornare a casa. L’azienda avrebbe continuato ad esistere anche senza di lei e le vite delle persone che aveva avuto accanto avrebbero continuato anche senza di lei. E lei non aveva avuto nulla per cui combattere davvero. Yinsen aveva avuto ragione quando le aveva detto che non aveva nulla. Quella frase le ronzava spesso in testa. Non aveva davvero avuto nulla. Aveva lasciato andare tutto e l’unica cosa che le rimaneva era sperperare soldi nei modi più stupidi possibili. Alcool soprattutto. E aveva davvero perso il controllo.

Ora almeno aveva qualcosa per cui andare avanti sul serio. Era una cosa stupida, lo era davvero, ma riavere Steve nella propria vita le faceva venire voglia di combattere sul serio. Non poteva arrendersi. Non voleva arrendersi. Doveva salvare sé stessa e il suo rapporto con quella persona. E anche con tutti quelli che la circondavano. 

“Signorina Stark, è in arrivo una chiamata da parte del Capitano Rogers.” 

“Mettilo in vivavoce.” Non aveva neppure spostato gli occhi da quello che stava facendo quando la voce di Steve aveva invaso ogni angolo della stanza.

“Tasha? Cos’è questo rumore? Ma sei a casa?”

“Forse avremo bisogno di qualche ristrutturazione, ma sono a casa e sto lavorando al reattore.”  Aveva colpito il muro con una mazza, con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Doveva costruire un laboratorio velocemente. Una cosa tipo il CERN in miniatura dentro la propria officina. Sì, era abbastanza megalomane da paragonare una cosa che sarebbe stata molto grezza e rudimentale al CERN.  Stava costruendo un acceleratore di particelle in casa sua. E questo la rendeva felice come una bambina il giorno di Natale.

“Cosa vuol dire che stai lavorando al reattore a casa?” Poteva immaginarlo mentre portava due dita in mezzo agli occhi e massaggiava la fronte. Erano scene tipiche e all’ordine del giorno. 

“Non potevo farlo da nessun’altra parte visto che sono ai domiciliari. Ed è una scusa per fare dei lavori. Sai che volevo costruire una safe room?”

“Stai buttando giù un muro? Ti prego, dimmi che hai addosso una tuta protettiva o almeno gli occhiali?”

“Gli occhiali sono l’unica cosa che metto sempre, dovresti saperlo. Ho anche i guanti così evito di farmi venire i calli con questa mazza. Non pensavo fosse così pesante fare il muratore. Giuro che non lo farò mai più. Non senza armatura almeno.” Avrebbe fatto passare un tubo in diversi punti della casa. Doveva poi riempirlo di elettricità e sperare per il meglio. La sua idea era di imbrigliare quel nuovo elemento in un nuovo nucleo costruito apposta. Un nucleo fatto di pura elettricità. Ma per farlo aveva bisogno di molta energia elettrica e moltissima precisione. “La prossima bolletta della luce sarà alta, ti avverto.”

“Fino a quando sarai tu a pagare direi che non posso lamentarmi di quello che fai.” 

“Mh, Capitan America è il mio mantenuto. C’è qualcosa di molto erotico in tutto questo.” Aveva sorriso mentre dava un altro colpo contro il muro e finalmente vedeva dall’altra parte. Quello che più la preoccupava era il fatto che avrebbe dovuto pulire poi. Odiava fare le pulizie. Di solito infatti non era lei a farle, ma era sicura che Fury non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di entrare in casa senza aver prima controllato attentamente ogni persona che le si avvicinava. “Hanno mandato via Coulson.”

“Ho saputo, per questo ti ho telefonato. Starai bene da sola?”

“Steve, non ho cinque anni anche se voi lo credete tutti. Ho anche pranzato oggi. Sì, certo, non un pasto salutare, ma ho fatto dei panini niente male. E per cena ho intenzione di ordinare thailandese per me e quei poveri agenti che stanno di guardia al portone. Mi sembra di essere in un film di mafia.”

“Ma secondo te, gli alieni esistono?”

Era scoppiata in una risata fragorosa quando Steve aveva parlato dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, mentre appoggiava la mazza per terra e andava verso la cucina. Aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa e di fare una pausa. Le braccia iniziavano a farle male.

“Cosa sai della missione di Coulson? J.A.R.V.I.S. ha trovato informazioni su un martello piovuto dal cielo e su gente del posto che sta cercando di spostarlo. A quanto pare nella città più vicina hanno ricoverato uno che si fa chiamare Thor. Quindi, o è un metallaro fissato con la mitologia norrena oppure abbiamo a che fare con un dio. Ma io non credo neppure nel Dio cristiano quindi non posso crede in un dio nordico. Opto per un metallaro vichingo.”

“A me viene in mente il ponte di Einstein-Rosen.”

“Ma allora mi ascolti davvero quando parlo?” Aveva preso una bottiglia di succo d’arancia dal frigo e lo aveva versato in un bicchiere. Vivere con Steve le faceva avere dei comportamenti quasi normali e civili anche in casa. Quando viveva da sola beveva direttamente dalla bottiglia e poi ovviamente non la rimetteva in frigo. Stare con Steve era positivo. Doveva ammetterlo. “Quindi faccio bene a non fidarmi dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e di quello che dicono. Se siamo davvero in presenza di un wormhole, allora questo tipo viene da un altro posto. Da Asgard, oserei presumere se davvero si chiama Thor e ha un martello.”

“Esiste un solo Dio, Tasha.”

“Non iniziamo una discussione di teologia perché sai che non mi porterai dalla tua parte.” Aveva sorriso mentre si avvicinava alla vetrata che dava sul mare e guardava fuori. Era stata una bella giornata e ora poteva guardare un bel tramonto. “Com’è New York? Piove?”

“E’ solo nuvoloso e la situazione per ora è tranquilla all’Expo.”

“Torna a casa allora. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che faccia le pulizie.”

Steve aveva ridacchiato. Sentiva delle voci in sottofondo. Aveva sorriso quando aveva capito che erano altri agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che stavano prendendo Steve in giro perché era al telefono con lei. Questa era una cosa nuova. In passato Steve le telefonava solo quando era da solo, quando finiva tutte le riunioni e ritornava al proprio alloggio. Come se davvero volesse tenere segreta la loro amicizia o quello che era. Ora le telefonava mentre era circondato dai colleghi. Certo, tutti sapevano che stavano insieme, ma era bello che Steve riuscisse ad avere un buon rapporto con le persone con cui lavorava. 

“Non ascoltare quello che stanno dicendo, ti prego.”

“Che sei un bravissimo maritino pieno di nostalgia? Oh, Steven, non sapevo di mancarti così tanto. Ti manderò una mia foto sotto la doccia per farti compagnia stanotte.”

“Non serve.” Steve aveva mormorato mentre sentiva altre voci in sottofondo. Steve doveva essersi allontanato perché non sentiva più chiaramente ciò che gli altri stavano dicendo. 

“Quando torni a casa mi devi presentare questi agenti. Devono avere molto fegato per prendere per il culo Capitan America.”

“No, c’è il rischio che andiate troppo d’accordo e non credo che questo potrebbe essere positivo per me.”

Si era seduta su una poltrona del terrazzo e aveva guardato l’oceano. Aveva bevuto altro succo e davvero avrebbe dovuto imparare a seguire i suggerimenti di J.A.R.V.I.S. quando le diceva di bere o mangiare. Doveva dimostrare di essere un adulto autonomo. Quasi.

“Se tutto va bene, domani dovrei avere il nuovo nucleo pronto. J.A.R.V.I.S. vorrà sicuramente fare dei test prima di inserirlo nel reattore, ma non appena è pronto vengo a New York da te.”

“Facciamo la famosa vacanza a New York? Potrebbe essere una buona occasione anche per tornare alla Stark Mansion, non credi?”

Era rimasta in silenzio per qualche secondo. Aveva finito di bere tutto il succo dal bicchiere e aveva osservato la distesa d’acqua. Avrebbe dovuto farlo. Fino a quella mattina aveva intenzione di farlo. Andare alla Stark Mansion e metterla sottosopra per cercare qualcosa. Quello era l’unico motivo per il quale sarebbe tornata. Non aveva mai pensato di ritornare. Da quando era morto Jarvis non sentiva il bisogno di tornare a casa.

“Dovrò mandare qualcuno a dare una ripulita allora.”

 

✭✮✭

 

Si era seduta davanti al nuovo nucleo del reattore. Osservava la forma triangolare e non ne era soddisfatta, ma per il momento poteva funzionare. Riteneva che una forma circolare sarebbe stata più congeniale, ma si sarebbe accontentata. Almeno aveva un nuovo nucleo. O almeno sperava di averlo. J.A.R.V.I.S. si stava occupando di fare tutti i test necessari e lei avrebbe dovuto dormire, solo che non ci riusciva. Aveva passato buona parte della notte a lavorare per riuscire a imbrigliare l’energia necessaria. 

Era strabiliante. Era pura energia illimitata e autosostenibile. Certo, aveva distrutto casa per poter ottenere quel nuovo nucleo, ma ne era valsa la pena. 

Per quel motivo stava festeggiando con un po’ di whisky mentre J.A.R.V.I.S. portava avanti le sue analisi. Per lei l’unica vera analisi sarebbe stata infilarselo nel petto e vedere che reazione poteva avere. Ma la sua intelligenza artificiale non la pensava allo stesso modo. Avrebbe potuto anche ucciderla, le aveva detto, e allora non ne sarebbe valsa la pena in alcun modo. Solo che era snervante restare lì senza poter fare nulla mentre la soluzione al suo problema era davanti ai suoi occhi. 

Non sapeva se era davvero quello ciò a cui Howard mirava quando aveva iniziato a lavorare su quell’elemento. Non era sicura che fosse davvero quello il risultato a cui l’uomo mirava ad arrivare, ma visto come aveva costruito il reattore arc quello poteva essere ciò a cui voleva arrivare. Obadiah Stane le aveva sempre detto che il reattore era stato costruito per tenere calma l’opinione pubblica per quando riguardava l’inquinamento. E nessuno aveva mai davvero usato il reattore. Forniva energia alla fabbrica, ma sembrava che a nessuno interessasse davvero farci qualcosa di utile. 

Solo a suo padre. Ricordava che a volte le parlava del reattore arc quando erano insieme, ma lei non gli prestava molta attenzione. Era troppo presa con l’università e con le proprie cose per dargli retta.  All’epoca non le importava davvero del reattore arc. Ne era ossessionata perché Howard le aveva insegnato ad esserlo, ma non le importava. Era solo qualcosa che aveva studiato tutta la sua vita, ma che non aveva mai avuto intenzione di potenziare. Non fino ad allora. 

Ora che aveva tra le mani questo nuovo elemento c’era un’idea che le ronzava per la testa. 

Fissava il nuovo nucleo dopo aver svuotato il bicchiere con un solo sorso e si chiedeva se avrebbe potuto utilizzarlo davvero per produrre energia ecosostenibile. Aveva ancora in fase di produzione un progetto sull’energia eolica, ma questo avrebbe potuto rivoluzionare tutto. Questo poteva essere davvero ecosostenibile, con o senza la presenza di vento o acqua o sole. 

Poteva fare qualcosa. Poteva fare la differenza. Poteva legare il suo nome a qualcosa che non erano le armi ed avere almeno un po’ la coscienza in pace.

Aveva controllato l’ora mentre si alzava dal tavolo di lavoro. Steve era sicuramente già al lavoro e non le aveva ancora risposto al messaggio che gli aveva mandato per informarlo che il nuovo nucleo c’era. Era una cosa così stupida il fatto che fosse sempre la prima persona che informava di quello che faceva. Aveva avuto ragione la Romanoff quando le aveva detto che era troppo attaccata a Steve. Solo che non poteva farci nulla. C’erano momenti in cui anche lei era solo una stupida donna innamorata. 

“J, vado a fare una doccia e poi provo a dormire. Se per caso telefona Steve svegliami subito. Se telefona chiunque altro digli che li richiamerò. E nel frattempo avverti Pepper che andrò a New York anch’io per la presentazione di Hammer. Anche se seguirò il tutto da lontano perché non voglio essere vicina a quel tipo. Potrei salire sul palco e prenderlo a pugni. Voglio però proprio vedere come avrà ridotto il mio povero War Machine.” La sera prima Rhodes le aveva mandato un messaggio con una foto del nuovo War Machine. Non era esattamente quello che lei aveva in mente, ma ai soldati piaceva far vedere tutti i giocattoli di cui disponevano.  C’erano armi che lei non avrebbe mai messo su War Machine, perché rallentavano l’armatura. Ma Hammer questo non poteva saperlo. Né lui né chi lo aveva ingaggiato.

Doveva fare un accordo con l’Esercito. Ora che avevano War Machine dovevano chiamare lei per gli upgrade e qualsiasi altra cosa. Pensare ad Hammer che metteva le mani su qualcosa di costruito da lei le metteva ansia e angoscia. Justin Hammer non le piaceva. Non le era mai piaciuto e mai le sarebbe piaciuto. Non era la mente fine che credeva di essere. Era solo un imprenditore e neppure troppo brillante. Metteva il suo nome su invenzioni di altri, senza citare mai i collaboratori. Una cosa che Howard le aveva sempre insegnato. Da bravo imprenditore quale era lui stesso, le aveva sempre detto che doveva fare i nomi dei collaboratori. Tenere dei dipendenti soddisfatti era sempre una cosa positiva. E davvero poche persone si licenziavano o venivano licenziate. 

Gli Stark potevano essere tutto quello che di negativo uno potesse dire, ma non si poteva dire che erano dei pessimi datori di lavoro. L’unica che avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto del mondo di licenziarsi era Pepper. Con Pepper lei era sempre pessima. Anche ora lo era. Le aveva imposto un ruolo che probabilmente la donna non aveva mai desiderato, ma che stava svolgendo egregiamente. E continuava a sostenerla, anche quando perdeva totalmente la pazienza. Avrebbe sul serio dovuto regalarle una vacanza per quello che le aveva fatto passare negli ultimi mesi.

Doveva molte scuse a molte persone per quanto era successo. A Steve, a Pepper, a Rhodes, a Rhodey. Anche a Fury, se proprio doveva essere sincera, ma a lui non avrebbe mai chiesto scusa per una questione di principio. 

Aveva appoggiato la fronte contro il muro della doccia mentre l’acqua quasi bollente le scivolava sulla schiena. Aveva troppi pensieri in quel momento per la testa. Alcuni non la riguardavano affatto, ma era solo la sua curiosità. Tipo la nuova missione di Coulson. Era una cosa su cui sapeva avrebbe perso il sonno pur di avere informazioni. Altre la riguardavano molto da vicino. Vanko per esempio. Nessuno sapeva che fine avesse fatto. Non la CIA. Non l’FBI. E neppure lo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Era uno dei principali ricercati dell’Interpol e nessuno riusciva a trovarlo. E lei era preoccupata solo in parte. Sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe fatto vivo per finire quello che aveva iniziato. Era anche sicura che avrebbe colpito la Expo. Voleva distruggerla in tutti i modi possibili, non solo fisicamente. Anzi, forse neppure gli interessava ucciderla. Forse davvero voleva solo rendere la sua vita misera e addossarle altri sensi di colpa. Se fosse successo qualcosa alla Expo mentre era affollata, se qualcuno fosse rimasto gravemente ferito o nel peggiore dei casi ucciso, tutte le colpe sarebbero ricadute su di lei. E lei non avrebbe smesso di incolparsi. Doveva ammettere che quel bastardo l’aveva studiata con attenzione prima di mettere in atto il suo piano. Doveva fargli i suoi complimenti per questo. Sapeva esattamente dove colpirla e dove avrebbe fatto più male. 

Mentre lei ancora brancolava nel buio per quanto riguardasse lui. Tutte le informazioni che avevano raccolto su Vanko erano incomplete. E questo era frustrante.  Non sapeva dove cercarlo. Non sembrava essere affiliato a nessun gruppo criminale o terroristico. Lavorava in solitaria e questo lo rendeva ancora più pericoloso. Se non aveva complici era ancora più difficile cercare di rintracciarlo o catturarlo. Praticamente impossibile. Anche perché dal momento in cui era evaso era come svanito. Non una sola traccia dei suoi movimenti. 

Aveva studiato i rapporti delle guardie carcerarie. Qualcuno aveva tradito. Qualcuno era stato sicuramente pagato bene per farlo uscire. Avevano disabilitato le telecamere di diverse aree della prigione in modo tale da rendere impossibile capire da che parte lo avessero fatto uscire. 

Era quasi tentata di tornare a Monaco e indagare personalmente, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stata affatto brava. Avrebbe perso la calma in un millesimo di secondo al primo “Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Stark”. Sapeva di dover lasciar fare a Fury e alle varie intelligence, lei doveva concentrarsi su altre cose. Il nuovo reattore e come avrebbe funzionato con le sue armature. La Expo e il suo viaggio a New York. Non aveva intenzione di partecipare alla presentazione di Hammer, questo era poco ma sicuro. Pepper aveva detto che avrebbe presenziato, accompagnata dalla Romanoff. Lei sarebbe partita quella sera stessa o al massimo il mattino dopo. Voleva essere in ogni caso a New York quando ci sarebbe stata la presentazione di Hammer. Nel caso qualcosa fosse andato storto.

“Signorina Stark, è nella doccia da quasi un’ora. Oltre allo spreco di acqua, rischia di addormentarsi in piedi, temo. E non sarebbe bello chiamare qualcuno della sicurezza mentre è senza vestiti.”

Aveva mugugnato raddrizzandosi e chiudendo il getto dell’acqua. Molto lentamente era uscita dalla doccia e si era avvolta in un accappatoio. 

“Faccio uno spuntino e poi vado a letto. Tu avverti Steve che arriverò a New York e che andrò a casa, se può e vuole raggiungermi. E manda qualcuno a dare una sistemata.”

“Già fatto, signorina. Un team di pulizia è già sul posto e la casa sarà pronta.”

“Ottimo. Tu sei riuscito ad inserirti nel sistema? Lo so che è obsoleto, ma all’epoca eri solo un prototipo.” Era scesa in cucina e aveva aperto il frigo in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare. C’erano ancora gli avanzi della cena che aveva fatto con i quattro agenti che controllavano il cancello. Li aveva messi in soggezione. Si era sentita come sul furgone in Afghanistan quando quel ragazzo aveva alzato la mano per prendere parola. E non le piacevano quei flashback. Cercava sempre di tenerli a bada perché non otteneva nulla di buono quando ci pensava. 

“Non sarò operativo al 100% come qui, ma potrò almeno assicurarmi che lei sopravviva in assenza del Capitano Rogers.”

“Come sei simpatico. Ma tanto sarà solo per un weekend.” Aveva preso un contenitore in cui erano avanzi dei noodles e si era seduta sul divano per finirli. “Forse dovevo metterli nel microonde.” Aveva guardato male i noodles, ma lo stesso si era infilata una forchettata in bocca senza problemi, mentre accendeva poi la televisione. Aveva messo il telegiornale, ma non lo stava seriamente ascoltando. Lasciava che le informazioni le entrassero frammentarie nel cervello. Se qualcosa avesse colto la sua attenzione se ne sarebbe resa conto subito, ma fino a quel momento non aveva voglia di pensare anche ai problemi degli altri. Aveva dormito troppo poco negli ultimi giorni e ora la stanchezza si faceva sentire. “J, a che punto sei con l’analisi del nuovo nucleo?”

“Ho ancora diversi terabyte di dati da analizzare prima di aver finito.”

“Ti do un paio d’ore. Poi me lo infilo nel petto e faccio una prova con l’armatura.” Aveva lasciato il contenitore vuoto sul tavolo e si era alzata. Era salita fino in camera, mettendosi subito addosso un pigiama e buttandosi sul letto. Non era sicura di riuscire a dormire, ma doveva almeno provarci. “Fai anche una ricerca di cosa succede in New Mexico. Voglio vedere la faccia di questo tizio che si fa chiamare Thor.”

“Vada a dormire. La sveglierò quando riterrò avrà recuperato abbastanza sonno. Anche se forse è a lei che ci vorrebbero 50 anni nel ghiaccio per recuperare tutte le ore arretrate di sonno che ha accumulato.”

Aveva riso mentre affondava il viso nel cuscino di Steve. Forse così sarebbe riuscita a dormire. E poi sarebbe partita per New York.


	11. Chapter 11

_ Giugno 2006 _

 

Era venerdì pomeriggio quando il suo aereo era atterrato nell’hangar privato che era appartenuto a suo padre. Howard era sempre stato appassionato di aeroplani. Peggy Carter le aveva raccontato fino alla nausea la storia di come Howard avesse portato Steve Rogers in una missione quasi suicida sopra il territorio nemico. Perché era il miglior pilota civile che lei conoscesse. E quella era una missione non autorizzata.

Lei non lo aveva mai visto pilotare un aereo, ma quel hangar era sempre rimasto in loro possesso assieme ad una bella collezione di aeroplani d’epoca. Anche questo era un posto in cui Howard l’aveva portata diverse volte quando era piccola, prima di spedirla in collegio. Sua madre finiva per arrabbiarsi ogni volta perché tornava a casa con i suoi bei vestitini sempre sporchi. Howard allora rideva e proclamava a gran voce che sua figlia aveva un futuro assicurato come meccanico. E lei era felice delle sue parole. Avrebbe potuto essere come suo padre, e tutte le bambine avevano questo periodo in cui i padri erano i loro unici idoli. 

C’era stato davvero un periodo in cui aveva amato e adorato suo padre. Ed era svanito fin troppo presto per lasciare spazio ad un rapporto veramente difficile da portare avanti. Ed era stato così da entrambe le parti. Fino alla fine.

“Capo, dove la porto?” 

“Al cimitero di Long Island. Ma che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere con Pepper?” Aveva spinto gli occhiali da sole di più sul naso mentre guardava Happy Hogan prenderle i bagagli di mano e caricarli in macchina. Aveva deciso di viaggiare più leggera possibile, ma non aveva esitato a portarsi dietro la valigetta contenente un’armatura. L’aveva migliorata rispetto a quella che aveva portato con sé a Monaco. Ed era solo per precauzione. 

“La signorina Potts mi ha detto di venirla a prendere e di avvertirla non appena metteva piede a terra.” Le aveva aperto la portiera e Tasha era salita in macchina sbuffando. “E anche il Capitano.”

“Ma se gli ho mandato un messaggio prima di alzare il culo dal sedile? Cristo, quanto vi odio tutti.” Aveva ripreso il cellulare dalla borsa a tracolla. Steve non le aveva risposto ma aveva visualizzato il messaggio. Quella era una delle cose che più odiava. Anche se poi lei era la prima a non visualizzare direttamente i messaggi. “Happy, sono così irresponsabile che dovete tutti starmi col fiato sul collo?” Si era fatta una foto e l’aveva mandata a Steve. In primo piano c’era il suo dito medio alzato verso la fotocamera e il suo viso per nulla contento in sottofondo.

“No, siamo solo preoccupati per questo tizio che non hanno ancora catturato.”

“Sono Iron Woman. Posso proteggermi da sola.”

“Con l’armatura addosso. Senza quella pesa 50kg. E’ facile anche da rapire.” 

Happy aveva messo in moto e lei aveva solo sbuffato. Si era messa comoda e aveva guardato fuori. Avevano fatto quella strada tante volte. Doveva ammetterlo, aveva dimenticato quanto tempo aveva passato in compagnia del padre quando era piccola. Tutto era stato ofuscato dal pessimo rapporto che avevano avuto in seguito. 

Era rimasta in silenzio lungo tutto il tragitto. Avrebbe avuto molto da dire a Happy. Informarlo sullo stato pietoso in cui aveva lasciato la casa a Malibu. Parlargli del nuovo reattore arc e di come funzionasse alla perfezione con le sue armature. Raccontargli anche della missione Top Secret di Coulson e del fatto che Thor fosse reale e non solo il protagonista di racconti mitologici. Avrebbe davvero avuto molte cose da raccontargli, ma non riusciva ad aprire bocca. 

La sua mente era concentrata solo sul luogo dove erano diretti. Non ci tornava dal funerale di Jarvis. Dal momento in cui aveva fatto le valigie ed era partita per la California senza guardarsi alle spalle. Aveva lasciato disposizioni riguardo alle tombe della sua famiglia. Almeno una volta alla settimana dovevano metterci dei fiori freschi e le lapidi dovevano essere sempre curate. Era convinta fermamente che dopo la morte non ci fosse alcun aldilà, e che ai morti non poteva interessare in alcun modo delle loro tombe. Ma era altrettanto convinta che anche da morta sua madre avrebbe apprezzato quella accortezza. E non solo lei, ma anche Jarvis. La tomba di Ana era sempre stata curata e i fiori non mancavano mai mentre l’uomo era ancora in vita. 

E poi c’era tutta la questione degli occhi dei media sempre puntati sugli Stark. A lei non importava molto. Ma sapeva bene che ai suoi genitori importava, e anche a diverse persone che la circondavano. 

Erano passati sei anni dall’ultima volta in cui aveva messo piede in quel luogo. Era stata una bella giornata proprio come in quel momento. Era stata una cerimonia funebre contenuta. C’erano le persone che avevano davvero conosciuto Edwin Jarvis e non c’era la stampa. Erano riusciti a tenerli lontani almeno quella volta.

Non poteva dire lo stesso per il funerale dei suoi genitori. La quantità di persone e addetti stampa presenti le aveva dato la nausea. Pioveva. E le sue belle Louboutin si erano infangate in modo davvero poco dignitoso. Jarvis le teneva un ombrello sopra la testa. E lei non vedeva l’ora che tutta quella farsa finisse e potesse tornare a casa. Odiava il fatto che tutta quella gente fosse lì soltanto per farsi vedere. 

“Mamma. Papà. Il figliol prodigo è tornato a casa.” Si era seduta di fronte alle due lapidi e le aveva osservate. Chiunque venisse pagato per occuparsene stava facendo un ottimo lavoro. “Avrei tante cose da raccontarvi e posso immaginare le vostre espressioni incazzate. Papà, per la tua gioia, Steve è tornato da me. Mamma, per la tua invece sono diventata una donna per nulla rispettabile. Un fallimento su tutta la linea, rispetto a quello che desideravate voi.” Era una cosa così stupida parlare a due lapidi. Lo aveva visto fare nei film migliaia di volte e lo aveva sempre trovato davvero ridicolo. Ed ora eccola lì a fare lo stesso. A parlare con qualcuno che non poteva né sentirla né risponderle. “Mamma, mi sono quasi sposata. Avevi proprio ragione quando mi dicevi che un giorno mi sarebbe capitato di trovare la persona giusta e che all’epoca ero troppo giovane per fasciarmi la testa con certe cose. Papà, Steve mi ha chiesto di sposarlo e io ho accettato, e viviamo anche insieme. Ancora non ci credo che mi hai messo tu i bastoni tra le ruote. Per questo sono incazzata come una iena. Ho passato anni a credere di non essere io abbastanza, e invece eri tu che volevi proteggermi. Però ho risolto il tuo problema con il reattore. Ho sintetizzato il tuo elemento e ho cercato di patentarlo con il nome di Badassium, ma non me l’hanno accettato. Eppure ho distrutto casa per imbrigliare la sua energia nel nuovo nucleo. Onestamente, vecchio mio, non avrei mai creduto che avresti dato a me questo compito.” Aveva preso la bottiglia di whisky dalla borsa e l’aveva aperta. Aveva versato una generosa quantità nel proprio bicchiere, e il resto lo aveva rovesciato sulla lapide del padre. Quello era il suo whisky preferito. Quello che beveva ogni sera. Quello che c’era nel suo studio e nel suo ufficio. “Il tuo elemento mi ha salvato la vita e mi hai fatta sentire di nuovo una bambina che pendeva dalle tue labbra perché le insegnavi sempre qualcosa di nuovo.”

Aveva guardato il nome del padre inciso nel marmo e si era zittita. Parlare con la pietra era stupido. Davvero molto stupido. Aveva sorseggiato lentamente il whisky e avrebbe avuto molto altre cose da dirgli. Cose che avrebbe dovuto dirgli quando era ancora vivo. La più semplice di tutte che gli voleva bene e che voleva essere come lui. Da quando l’azienda era passata a lei, aveva voluto essere un grande imprenditore e inventore come lo era stato lui. Ma non ci era riuscita. Si era persa lungo il tragitto e non aveva saputo ritrovare la via. Stava ancora arrancando per tornare veramente in carreggiata e riprendere davvero il controllo di sé. 

Avrebbe potuto raccontargli dell’Afghanistan e del reattore arc miniaturizzato. Avrebbe dovuto raccontargli di Stane e di come alla fine lo aveva ucciso sopra il reattore della fabbrica di Los Angeles. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli della sua decisione di smettere di produrre armi, e aveva ora come la sensazione che anche Howard desiderasse smettere con le armi. Quel nuovo elemento e le sue parole non sembravano solo quelle di un produttore di armi. Quella era una chiave per il futuro e l’aveva lasciata nelle sue mani. 

“Forse avremmo dovuto parlare un po’ di più invece di farci la guerra fino all’ultimo istante.”  Aveva finito di bere dal proprio bicchiere e l’aveva appoggiato accanto alla lapide del padre. L’avrebbe lasciato lì come un trofeo vichingo. Forse l’alcool era l’unica cosa che ormai avevano in comune, e avrebbero potuto avere molto di più se solo non fossero stati entrambi così testardi e orgogliosi. Ricordava bene i loro litigi. Nessuno dei due cedeva mai dalle proprie posizioni, qualsiasi queste fossero. E non cercavano neppure dei compromessi. Finivano solo per urlarsi contro fino a quando uno dei due se ne andava sbattendo in modo molto teatrale le porte. 

Erano davvero bravi a fare le prime donne.

“Passerò a trovarvi più spesso. Forse. Non so onestamente che tipo di conforto uno possa provare davanti ad una tomba. Per me non lo è, ma avevo promesso a me stessa di portare del buon whisky se riuscivo a trovare un nuovo nucleo per il reattore.” Si era alzata e aveva guardato ancora una volta le due lapidi. Le mancavano. Questo era poco ma sicuro. Anche se con loro, soprattutto con Howard, aveva spesso avuto un pessimo rapporto, le mancavano. L’idea di tornare nella casa in cui era cresciuta e non trovare nessuna delle persone che l’avevano abitata le metteva ansia e angoscia. Quando Jarvis era morto era semplicemente scappata, neppure la casa fosse infestata come in qualche racconto gotico. Era scappata e non aveva mai guardato indietro. 

Ed era anche New York in generale a starle stretta. Le aveva sempre fatto quell’effetto. Quando tornava a casa dal collegio o dall’università, non si sentiva mai totalmente a suo agio a muoversi per quella città. La fotografavano in continuazione. Molto più di quanto succedeva a Los Angeles. Lì erano abituati alle star. Poteva uscire da sola, conciata nei modi peggiori e andare da Starbucks, e nessuno batteva ciglio. A New York era l’esatto contrario. Ogni volta che usciva qualcuno la fotografava. 

Era Natasha Stark, doveva essere abituata. Ma in ogni caso la infastidiva. C’erano cose che le piaceva tenere private, nonostante sembrasse l’esatto contrario visti certi suoi comportamenti. Ed era infastidita dal fatto che l’indomani ci sarebbero state sui giornali delle foto di lei seduta davanti alle tombe dei genitori. Il livello di fastidio sarebbe stato lo stesso del giorno del funerale quando veniva abbagliata dai flash e i microfoni le venivano sbattuti in faccia mentre i giornalisti urlavano domande da tutti i lati. 

Senza una parola ad Happy era salita in macchina e questi aveva messo in moto. Guardava fuori dal finestrino e le sembrava davvero di essere tornata indietro nel tempo. Aveva di nuovo diciannove anni e si sentiva persa. Allora per la responsabilità dell’azienda che improvvisamente sarebbe diventata sua molto prima del previsto. Ora perché non sapeva esattamente cosa stava facendo e cosa avrebbe fatto nell’immediato futuro con quel nuovo elemento che aveva per le mani. Sapeva che lo avrebbe usato per qualcosa. Non poteva lasciare qualcosa di simile inutilizzato. Non ora che aveva fatto qualcosa che Howard non era riuscito a completare. Ne andava anche del suo orgoglio personale.

Aveva sorriso quando davanti alla porta di casa aveva notato la moto parcheggiata. Non aveva fatto caso che Steve si fosse portato a New York la sua Harley Davidson. Era stata impegnata con troppe altre cose per controllare quali mezzi di trasporto fossero ancora presenti in garage. 

“Happy, puoi tornare da Pepper.” Aveva guardato l’uomo che stava scaricando i suoi bagagli e subito dopo sentiva la porta d’ingresso aprirsi.

E a volte lei aveva cinque anni e si emozionava con poco. Aveva corso verso l’ingresso, buttandosi tra le braccia dell’uomo che era appena uscito di casa. Steve l’aveva preso al volo , affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Le era mancato così tanto ed erano stati davvero solo pochi giorni. Solo che era stato tutto improvviso. Il suo ricovero. Steve che partiva mentre lei era ancora allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Il nuovo elemento. Il nuovo reattore arc. 

“Puzzi di alcool.”

Aveva riso, senza lasciare le presa attorno al collo di Steve. Non voleva lasciarlo. Non in quel momento. Era stato abbastanza dover andare davanti alla tomba dei suoi genitori. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di andare a visitare quelle di Jarvis e Ana. 

“Ho bevuto con Howard.”

“Ok. Ne vuoi parlare?” Steve l’aveva portata all’interno, continuando a tenerla stretta a sé. E lei non si era affatto lamentata.

Aveva quasi paura di staccarsi da lui e guardare di nuovo quella casa. In quella casa lo aveva conosciuto. In quella casa si era resa stupida più volte ai suoi occhi. In quella casa Steve l’aveva baciata per la prima volta, proprio davanti a quella stessa porta e adesso sembrava essere successo una vita intera fa. In quella casa avevano vissuto insieme per qualche tempo, e anche questo sembrava essere successo in qualche altra dimensione.

“No, non voglio. Finirei solo per incazzarmi di più.” Avea dato una veloce occhiata a quello che le stava attorno. Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato a quando era una ragazzina. Quella casa era sempre la stessa. Gli stessi mobili. Lo stesso tipo di fiori nei vasi. Aveva quasi temuto per qualche istante che si sarebbe trovata davanti qualcosa di completamente estraneo. Qualcosa che non aveva mai visto. Invece era sempre la stessa casa. Quella che sua madre si divertiva ad arredare assieme ad Ana e che Jarvis poi doveva curare. La casa che lei aveva amato e odiato con tutta sé stessa. 

“Ho fatto la spesa prima di venire, così ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare.”

“Perché in questi giorni ho mangiato sempre pizza o cinese o thailandese?”

Si era allontanata di qualche passo guardando lungo il corridoio. La porta dello studio di Howard Stark era chiusa. Era ovvio che fosse chiusa. Solo lei aveva la chiave e l’aveva nascosta per bene nella sua vecchia stanza. 

“Tasha?”

“Volevo venire qui solo per rovistare tra le cose di Howard, ma in qualche modo ce l’ho fatta anche senza.” Aveva distolto lo sguardo dalla porta e aveva guardato Steve. “Niente uniforme dello S.H.I.E.L.D., Capitano?”

“Non sono in servizio ora.” L’uomo le si era avvicinato di nuovo e l’aveva guardata negli occhi. “Funziona davvero…?” 

Aveva sentito la mano di Steve poggiarsi al centro del suo petto. Sentiva il suo calore anche attraverso la stoffa della maglietta. Ed era rassicurante. 

“Funziona. E’ anche compattibile con l’armatura e dai test condotti da J.A.R.V.I.S. sembra anche essere inesauribile, al contrario del vecchio nucleo. Il palladio era ottimo, ma si esauriva. Questo no. E non so come sia possibile. Secondo J.A.R.V.I.S. dovevo rimanere a casa per continuare a studiare questo nuovo nucleo, ma non potevo. Qualcosa mi dice che devo essere qui. Chiamalo sesto senso, sindrome premestruale, come preferisci.”

“Hai davvero citato Scary Movie 3…?”

“Però sono vere entrambe le cose su cosa mi abbia spinta ad essere qui. Me lo sento nelle viscere, Steve.” Aveva messo una mano sulla sua e l’aveva stretta. La mano di Steve era davvero enorme contro il suo petto e questo l’aveva fatta sorridere almeno un po’. “Non farò nulla di stupido. Non uscirò di casa e non andrò all’Expo, ma dovevo venire qui.”

“Io domani dovrò essere all’Expo. Fury crede che possa succedere qualcosa durante la presentazione di Hammer, visto che tra di voi non corre buon sangue. Natasha accompagnerà Pepper, quindi per lei non temere.”

“Rhodes sarà con Hammer e questo lo temo. Se ha messo le mani su circuiti che non capisce e ha manomesso qualcosa? Se mi fa saltare in aria Rhodey, giuro sul tuo Dio che io faccio saltare in aria lui.”

“Non nominare il nome di Dio invano.”

Natasha aveva solo sorriso al lieve broncio che era comparso sul viso di Steve. Era così adorabile la sua fede nonostante tutto quello che aveva visto stando con lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e con lei. Luoghi pieni soltanto di scienza, dove la presenza di Dio non arrivava neppure per miracolo.

“Fury ha trovato un dio pagano in New Mexico, come la mettiamo?”

“Hanno trovato un tizio strano che si fa chiamare Thor. Lo hanno identificato come Donald Blake.”

“Che si è dimostrata essere una identità fittizia. E’ inutile che mi guardi così. Avevo tempo da perdere sull’aereo e se voi non mi dite nulla, io mi cerco le informazioni da sola.”

“Vai a cambiarti intanto che preparo la cena.” Steve aveva scosso la testa e le aveva sorriso prima di chinarsi e darle un bacio sulle labbra. 

“Preferirei mangiare te.”

“Quello dopo cena.” Steve aveva riso sulle sue labbra e questo l’aveva fatta stare bene. Davvero bene. Tutta l’ansia che aveva addosso era svanita in quel momento, e benché sapesse che era solo una cosa passeggera ne era felice.  Non si era quasi resa conto di quanto fosse stata tesa fino a quel momento, ma del resto era una cosa normale, si era detta mentre osservava Steve allontanarsi e sparire in cucina. Erano successe così tante cose in poco tempo che quasi si stupiva di essere davvero riuscita a fare tutto. 

Aveva mosso qualche passo lungo il corridoio. Aveva guardato la scalinata che portava al piano di sopra e qualcosa le si era mosso dentro. Nostalgia. Rimorso. E anche senso di colpa. Se n’era andata da quella casa praticamente nel cuore della notte senza ripensamenti. Era salita su una delle macchine e aveva guidato fino al hangar di Howard. Aveva svegliato un povero pilota nel cuore della notte perché al contrario di suo padre, lei non era un pilota. Viaggiava molto, ma non aveva mai pensato di prendere il brevetto da pilota. Non avrebbe mai potuto competere in questo con suo padre. Forse per una volta non voleva neppure competere con lui. 

Lentamente aveva fatto le scale. I suoi piedi sembravano macigni ed era sempre più tentata di correre fuori e cercare un albergo. Forse avrebbe davvero dovuto farlo. Quella casa era piena di ricordi. Belli e brutti, come tutte le case. Solo che lei non sapeva come affrontarli. 

Saliva le scale e le tornavano in mente tutte le volte che le aveva fatte di corsa dopo aver litigato con Howard. Le tornavano in mente anche le volte in cui le faceva di corsa perché suo padre era appena tornato a casa da un viaggio. Le aveva fatte di corsa ogni volta che Steve Rogers era entrato da quella porta e lei doveva essere la prima a salutarlo. Le aveva fatte di corsa per tornare in camera quando invece era Nick Fury ad entrare in casa. 

Con un sospiro aveva aperto la porta della sua vecchia camera da letto. Vederla così spoglia le metteva addosso una strana sensazione. Quella stanza era sempre stata piena di qualsiasi cosa. Libri, fumetti, attrezzi, parti meccaniche costruite a metà. Spesso c’erano piatti e tazze abbandonati ovunque con sommo disappunto di Maria e Jarvis.

Ora era vuota. Sulle mensole non c’era nulla. Uguale era negli armadi. Qualcuno aveva rifatto il letto e Steve lasciato il suo borsone accanto ad esso. E quella stanza non le era mai sembrata tanto grande quanto in quel momento. 

Erano enormi le stanze di quella casa. Lo aveva sempre pensato. 

Sapeva che Howard voleva dimostrare il suo status symbol anche attraverso la loro umile dimora. Lei non ci aveva mai fatto caso. Era nata ricca e non aveva dovuto fare nulla per guadagnarsi tutti quei zeri sul conto in banca. Aveva ereditato tutto quello che Howard aveva costruito dimostrando molto ingegno. Solo che da ragazzina non lo aveva capito, non le interessava capirlo. Lei era Natasha Stark e sapeva quale era il ruolo che doveva interpretare, anche quando non le piaceva. 

Si era avvicinata alla sua vecchia scrivania. Aveva aperto uno dei cassetti e aveva spostato il doppiofondo. Nessuno aveva trovato la chiave dello studio di Howard. Forse nessuno l’aveva mai cercata davvero perché credevano fosse in mano sua. Ed in un certo senso lo era, solo non fisicamente. L’aveva lasciata lì sapendo che nessuno avrebbe frugato in cassetti vuoti.

Era uscita dalla stanza e aveva sceso le scale lentamente con la chiave ben stretta in pugno. Si sentiva il rumore provenire dalla cucina ed era rilassante. Se ci fosse stato assoluto silenzio mentre era in quella casa avrebbe finito per impazzire, ne era certa. C’erano tutti i fantasmi del suo passato che si facevano vivi.  Forse era il caso di cercare un aiuto professionale se il semplice ritornare in quella casa era un tale problema. Senza parlare di tutte le emozioni contrastanti che le faceva provare il trovarsi lì. 

Si era fermata sull’ultimo scalino tenendo una mano stretta sullo scorrimano. Aveva guardato in fondo al corridoio e la porta della cucina era aperta. Si sentiva della musica ed era sicura che provenisse dalla vecchia radio che aveva modificato così tante volte da ragazzina. Quella cucina conservava alcuni dei suoi ricordi più belli. Anche i tentativi di Ana e Jarvis di insegnarle a cucinare qualcosa. Era stato divertente, ma lei non era stata una brava allieva in quel campo. Preferiva far perdere la pazienza a Jarvis piuttosto che impegnarsi seriamente. Aveva imparato a cucinare quel tanto che le bastava per poter sopravvivere. Al maggiordomo aveva sempre detto che per lei non era importante cucinare. Avrebbe sempre pagato qualcuno che cucinasse per lei. 

Ora aveva Steve a cucinare per lei. Ed era bello. Le dava una sorta di domesticità che le era mancata. 

Si era mossa solo per andare dall’altra parte. Per arrivare allo studio di suo padre. Aveva infilato la chiave nella serratura ed era entrata senza esitare oltre. Se lo avesse fatto non sarebbe mai più entrata. Quella era la stanza dove avevano litigato la maggior parte delle volte. Howard restava seduto dietro la scrivania. Oppure le dava la schiena e guardava fuori dalla finestra. Faceva iniziare ogni discussione in modo civile, per poi degenerare in pochi attimi. Gli animi si scaldavano e iniziavano a piovere parole forti. Erano davvero bravi in questo. 

Aveva osservato i mobili coperti da teli di nylon impolverati dopo aver acceso l’interruttore della luce. Li aveva messi lei stessa in un momento di non troppa lucidità e molto alcool in circolo nel sangue prima di chiudere per sempre quella stanza. Howard era morto. E con lui dovevano morire anche i segreti che custodiva in quella stanza. Era sicura ce ne fossero. Suo padre era un uomo d’altri tempi e non si fidava neppure della sua ombra. Era sicura ci fossero segreti di Stato nascosti tra le sue scartoffie. Aveva visto troppe volte generali entrare in quella stanza pieni di cartelle di vario tipo. Un paio di volte era sicura di aver visto anche agenti della CIA e del FBI entrarci. E lo S.H.I.E.L.D. era all’ordine del giorno. 

Aveva lasciato la porta aperta mentre muoveva qualche passo incerto all’interno della stanza. Avevi messo teli di nylon ovunque e ora mentre camminava stava solo alzando troppa polvere. Le sembrava quasi la scena di un qualche film e non la realtà che stava vivendo. 

Una volta raggiunta la scrivania aveva lentamente alzato il telo trasparente e coperto di polvere. Dopo avrebbe decisamente avuto bisogno di un bagno ed era una fortuna che non soffrisse di allergie. 

Il passo successivo era stato togliere il telo dalla poltrona e sedersi. Si era di nuovo sentita una ragazzina che sedeva su quella poltrona quando Howard non la guardava o non era in casa. Non chiudeva mai a chiave quella porta, anche quando non era a casa. Forse almeno delle persone con cui viveva si fidava. Almeno un po’. E del resto lei non aveva mai frugato tra le sue cose. Il massimo era stato smontare l’armatura da bambina. Sedeva semplicemente lì, facendo finta di essere il gran capo della compagnia, senza sapere quanto presto in realtà lo sarebbe diventata. 

Aveva odiato lavorare sotto la guida e supervisione di Howard. Suo padre voleva sempre il massimo da lei, e allora non aveva capito che era così perché credeva in lei e nel suo potenziale. Pensava fosse solo un vecchio troppo attaccato alla propria posizione e i propri soldi. Lo era, ma non come aveva sempre pensato lei. Stava davvero creando qualcosa per lei, qualcosa da lasciarle come eredità. 

Era sicura che se avessero avuto un po’ più di tempo da passare insieme le cose sarebbero cambiate. Probabilmente si sarebbero chiariti su diversi punti che li trovavano spesso sul piede di guerra. Forse il semplice lavorare di più insieme gli avrebbe fatto capire che potevano andare d’accordo dopotutto. 

“Dovresti far arieggiare questa stanza.” I suoi occhi erano subito sulla figura di Steve appoggiata allo stipite della porta. Aveva le braccia incrociate al petto e la guardava con una strana espressione negli occhi. “Ci chiedevamo tutti che fine avesse fatto la chiave di questa stanza.”

“Era in camera mia. Nel primo cassetto a sinistra.” Non si era alzata e Steve non si era mosso. “Ho sempre ritenuto che nessuno dovesse toccare le cose di Howard. Non lo voleva da vivo, e sicuramente non gli sarebbe piaciuto neanche da morto. Già le cose nel suo ufficio le ha spostate Obadiah, e solo ora mi rendo conto dell’errore che ho fatto a permetterglielo.”

“Non potevi saperlo.”

“No, è vero. Ma mi sarebbe dovuto venire il dubbio quando mi sono resa conto che papà non aveva condiviso con lui nessuna delle sue ricerche sul reattore arc.”

“Eri appena tornata dall’Afghanistan. Prima di allora non avevi mai lavorato neppure tu sul reattore, da quel che mi risulta.”

“Howard mi ha istruita sul reattore per tutta la mia infanzia e io non mi sono mai accorta di cosa stava davvero facendo. Però mi è tornato molto utile.”

Steve non le aveva risposto nulla. Si era solo spostato dalla porta per avvicinarsi alla finestra dietro di lei e spalancare anche gli scuri che erano rimasti chiusi per tutti quei anni. 

“Domani mattina puliamo anche questa stanza.”  Il biondo le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla e lei lo aveva guardato. Steve ci era passato prima di lei. Suo padre. Sua madre. Barnes. Persone che amava e che gli erano state portate via senza che lui potesse fare nulla per rimediare. “Quando è morta mia madre ho praticamente avuto subito lo sfratto dal nostro appartamento. Ho raccolto le poche cose che avevamo e sono andato a dormire da Bucky per qualche giorno. E’ stato umiliante.”

“Barnes era la tua famiglia, Steve. Lo dici sempre che è stato un fratello.”

“Ma sono come te. Non mi piace dipendere dagli altri.” Si era mosso e aveva spostato un altro telo di nylon in modo da sedersi sul bordo della scrivania. Natasha lo aveva guardato ed era raro che Steve parlasse del suo passato. Lo faceva solo quando gli incubi lo svegliavano di notte e allora parlava un po’ con lei. Sennò erano bravi entrambi a tenere per sé i loro ricordi. “Ormai credo che sono andate perdute anche tutte le mie vecchie cose. Le avevo lasciate alla famiglia di Bucky, ma non credo le abbiano tenute dopo che sono finito nel ghiaccio.”

“Non hai mai cercato la sorella di Barnes da quando sei tornato?”

“Vuoi che le faccia venire un infarto?  _ Ciao, Becca, sono Steve. Steve Rogers. Ti ricordi di me? Sono quello che ti ha cambiato i pannolini quando eri piccola.  _ Dai, non posso presentarmi da lei dopo tutto questo tempo. Sono passati sessant’anni e mi crede morto come tutto il resto del mondo.” Lo aveva osservato mentre si massaggiava gli occhi e a volte si chiedeva quanto dolore quell’uomo dovesse tenere rinchiuso dentro di sé. Se le ore che passava in palestra potessero essere un metro di paragone accettabile, allora era molto. 

“Posso fare delle ricerche. Non so cosa troverò, ma posso provarci.”

“Non serve. Erano solo cianfrusaglie.”

Lo aveva guardato male e si era allungata verso di lui. Aveva appoggiato le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo aveva guardato negli occhi.

“Stai parlando con quella che ha la mania dello shopping ossessivo-compulsivo, Steven caro. Sai che la parola cianfrusaglia non esiste nel mio vocabolario. E tu sei Capitan America. Sei l’eroe nazionale più amato da tutti. Le tue cose saranno state prelevate dalla casa dei Barnes e saranno andate perse in qualche magazzino del SSR. Howard ha tenuto tutte le tue cose del periodo di Capitan America, e allo stesso modo saranno state conservate le vecchie cose di Steve Rogers.”

“Pensa a lavorare e non a perdere tempo con queste cose.” Aveva preso la sua mano e l’aveva stretta. Dovevano prendersi cura uno dell’altra, questo era poco ma sicuro. Anche se erano adulti ormai, erano rimasti da soli troppo giovani. Avevano i loro amici. Avevano delle famiglie alternative a cui rivolgersi. Ma non era la stessa cosa. “Erano solo poche vecchie foto.”

“Foto di te da piccolo?” Aveva notato Steve annuire debolmente e distogliere lo sguardo. “Un piccolo Steve Rogers?”

“Magro e malato.”

“Stai zitto, questo non mi importa. Peggy mi ha fatto spesso vedere una tua foto da appena arruolato ed eri delizioso. Credo ci avrei provato con te anche con quel fisico.”

“Ma ti prego. Nessuna donna mi degnava di uno sguardo.”

“Peggy sì. A lei non importava assolutamente nulla del tuo aspetto fisico. Certo, guardarti ora che sei un modello di Abercrombie ha tutta un’altra sfumatura, ma lei andava oltre al tuo aspetto. E la capisco. Se il tuo carattere non è cambiato con il siero, allora la capisco.”

“Tasha, tu sei sempre uscita solo con gente palestrata.”

“Perché sono Natasha Stark e mi posso permettere partner che stuzzicano più la mia libido che il mio cervello. Credi davvero che con i miei partner precedenti cercassi qualche tipo di conversazione più profonda che quella della scelta del colore del preservativo?”

“Tu sei impossibile, sul serio.” Si era nuovamente portato una mano sugli occhi e aveva sospirato. 

“Steve, per buona parte della mia vita ho avuto una cotta per un uomo morto. Un uomo che conoscevo solo attraverso i racconti di chi lo aveva conosciuto. Peggy Carter mi parlava di questo ragazzo, molto più basso di lei e senza un filo di muscoli sulle braccia, che era più coraggioso di tutti gli energumeni che si allenavano con lui. Dum Dum Dugan e gli altri mi parlavano del loro capitano, di un uomo che li ispirava in continuazione con le sue gesta.”

“Non ti parlavano delle volte in cui volevo rinunciare a tutto perché eravamo bloccati nella neve? Perché le provviste scarseggiavano? Perché arrivavamo in città e villaggi solo per scoprire i cadaveri lasciati a marcire sulle strade? Perché è facile parlare solo delle gesta eroiche, Tasha. Ma spesso si dimenticano di raccontare anche quello che c’è dietro.”

“Dum Dum lo faceva.” Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e si era alzata dalla poltrona di Howard. “Mi raccontava delle tue gesta eroiche mentre io sedevo sulle sue ginocchia con Buckybear stretto in braccio. Mi raccontava del loro Capitan America e di come li aveva salvati dall’Hydra. E poi beveva e mi raccontava cose che non erano adatte alle mie orecchie. Dernier cercava di sdrammatizzare e Peggy li sgridava tutti quanti e poi mi portava via. E io li invidiavo tutti perché ti avevano conosciuto e avevano vissuto qualcosa con te. Tartassavo anche Howard e quando era di buon umore mi parlava di te. Mi raccontava anche di quando andavate a bere insieme.”

“Non capitava così spesso, ma finiva sempre con Howard che rimorchiava qualche ragazza e mi abbandonava nei pub.”

“Papà ti ha sempre cercato. Peggy mi ha raccontato di una volta in cui hanno avuto problemi con delle spie russe che stavano cercando di distruggere New York. E uno di questi aveva ipnotizzato Howard convincendolo che ti aveva trovato, quando invece stava portando una tossina letale sopra la città con il suo aereo. Lei aveva rinunciato a te e stava convincendo lui a fare lo stesso. Solo che papà non ce l’ha fatta. Per lui dovevi essere da qualche parte. Presumibilmente morto, ma doveva trovarti. E alla fine eccoti qui. Ti ha portato da me, anche se devo dire che sei molto peggio dei racconti dei tuoi amici. Sei molto più stronzo. Sexy da morire, ma un sarcastico stronzo.” 

“Motivo in più per non presentarmi a casa di un’ottantenne per chiederle che fine hanno fatto alcune vecchie foto.”

Aveva portato le mani al viso di Steve e lo aveva guardato. Erano passati dieci anni da quando aveva incontrato Steve in quella casa. Era stata solo una ragazzina che incontrava il proprio idolo e che si rendeva ridicola davanti a lui. Erano cambiate così tante cose. Anche loro come persone. Ma quello che c’era tra di loro si era evoluto ma non era cambiato. Steve la guardava ancora con la stessa dolcezza con cui lo aveva fatto in passato. Era ancora l’amico che aveva avuto allora, quello con cui si addormentava al telefono e quello con cui discuteva di informazioni top secret come se fossero semplici gossip. Steve era quell’uomo speciale che non aveva mai potuto dimenticare.

“Andiamo a cena, prima che si raffreddi tutto.”

Lo aveva guardato ancora e aveva annuito. Se avesse parlato in quel momento sarebbe stato solo per parlare ancora del passato e forse per quella sera ne avevano avuto abbastanza entrambi. Forse ne avevano avuto abbastanza per tutto il weekend e avrebbero potuto passare un paio di giorni senza pensarci, nonostante si trovassero in quella casa. 


	12. Chapter 12

_ Giugno 2006 _

 

Era riemersa dalla vasca quando i suoi polmoni avevano iniziato a protestare. Era una cosa che da bambina e ragazzina aveva sempre fatto. Si immergeva nella vasca e cercava di trattenere il fiato più a lungo possibile. 

E non lo aveva fatto da molto tempo. Da quando l’acqua sulla testa le faceva venire attacchi di panico. Da quando era tornata dall’Afghanistan non aveva mai immerso la testa nell’acqua per più di qualche secondo. Aveva dei flashback. Sentiva delle mani che con forza la tenevano. Sentiva l’acqua che le entrava nel naso e in bocca. La sentiva entrare nei polmoni e bruciare tutto al suo passaggio. Si sentiva impotente come pochissime volte le era capitato. 

Quei quattro mesi di prigionia l’avrebbero perseguitata per sempre. Erano qualcosa che per quanto cercasse di dimenticare ed andare avanti non riusciva a lasciarselo alle spalle.  _ Shell shock _ era il termine che usavano in passato per descrivere il trauma riportato dai soldati. Un termine recente che non aveva neppure cent’anni, eppure era sicura che tutti i soldati, tutti i civili, tutti quelli che avevano vissuto una guerra in qualsiasi periodo storico dovessero riportare qualche danno. Era successo anche a lei. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto parlarne con qualcuno, ma non poteva. Parlare di certe cose non le piaceva. Non credeva in un reale aiuto dato dallo sfogo. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto provarci, ma non ci credeva affatto. 

“Signorina Stark, è in quella vasca da quasi due ore.”

“Potrei restarci per altre due se solo l’acqua non fosse diventata fredda.” 

Aveva collegato J.A.R.V.I.S. subito dopo colazione quando Steve era andato al lavoro. Non sapeva in cosa consistesse effettivamente il suo lavoro. Probabilmente passava la giornata ad allenarsi fino a quando Fury non decideva di mandarlo a fare davvero qualcosa. Perché dubitava che Steve facesse lavoro d’ufficio. Lo aveva visto qualche volta leggere dei rapporti e sembrava sempre molto annoiato, come lo era lei quando Pepper le portava documenti su documenti da controllare e firmare. 

“J, hai finito l’analisi del nuovo nucleo?” Era uscita dalla vasca e camminando sulle piastrelle vi aveva lasciato impronte d’acqua. Se sua madre l’avesse vista le avrebbe fatto una paternale mentre le lanciava addosso un asciugamano.  _ Una signorina di buona famiglia deve sempre avere un comportamento consono alla sua posizione, Tasha. _ Sentiva le sue parole come se davvero avesse appena varcato la porta del suo bagno per annunciarle che era in ritardo e che doveva sbrigarsi.

“Quasi. Ci sono molti più dati del previsto ed è sorprendente. Si autoalimenta e quindi non avrà davvero più bisogno di cambiarlo.” 

“Ottimo.” Aveva guardato il proprio riflesso allo specchio. Aveva guardato il nuovo reattore e continuava a trovare orrenda quella luce in mezzo al proprio petto. Ma la teneva in vita e doveva farci pace. E Steve non sembrava così schifato quanto lo era lei. Steve la prendeva in giro. Le diceva che la usava come luce da notte. Oppure che sarebbe stata un’ottima luce di riferimento se mai si fosse perso. E lei allora lo colpiva facendo finta di essere offesa. Sapeva che Steve lo faceva per lei, per farle capire che a lui non interessava il suo aspetto. Almeno in questo erano uguali. “Quindi diciamo che se voglio fare il giro del globo seguendo l’Equatore, posso farlo senza neppure fare una pausa? Che velocità raggiungo adesso?”

“Ora siamo a Mach 3. Presumo che modificando qualcosa nella struttura dell’armatura, questa potrebbe essere anche più veloce.”

“E i viaggi nello spazio?”

“Questi glieli sconsiglierei. Almeno per il momento.”

“Non sei divertente. Potrei fare un salto sulla Luna ed essere la prima donna a metterci piede.” Si era spostata dallo specchio per asciugarsi e vestirsi. Era quasi ora di cena ormai, e lei aveva passato quasi tutto il giorno a rendere operativo J.A.R.V.I.S. in tutta la casa, proprio come aveva fatto a Malibu. E si sentiva meno pazza di quanto non lo era stata quella mattina mentre parlava da sola durante il lavoro. Parlare mentre lavorava la aiutava a concentrarsi molto spesso. Spiegare a voce i procedimenti che stava facendo e anche rispondersi da sola ai quesiti che si poneva. Per lo più domande retoriche a cui non serviva rispondere. 

“Io opterei affinché lei presenziasse almeno ad una presentazione alla Stark Expo.”

“Sono ai domiciliari finché non prendono Vanko. Ricordi? E poi cosa vado a vedere? Hammer? Ti prego. Tiberius? Se Jarvis fosse ancora tra noi ti insulterebbe al mio posto. L’unico che mi interessava era Richards, ma Fury ha secretato così bene il suo file che non riesco ad accedere. E nessuno di loro risponde al telefono. Nemmeno quel cretino di Johhny Storm. E volevo chiedergli della sua missione nello spazio.” 

“Signorina Stark, se rimane a New York potrebbe chiederglielo di persona, non crede?”

Steve glielo aveva chiesto. Mentre erano a letto, in un momento rilassante, Steve le aveva chiesto di restare per qualche tempo a New York. Fury aveva un lavoro per lui che lo avrebbe tenuto sulla costa orientale per qualche tempo e non voleva lasciarla da sola a Malibu. E lei aveva accettato. Non ci aveva pensato molto a lungo. Aveva guardato il suo profilo e poi si era spostata per guardarlo negli occhi. Gli aveva detto che potevano restare. Che potevano usare la Stark Mansion come nuova casa in attesa di fare qualche altro passo. C’era l’edificio che stava comprando. Poi c’era una nuova idea per le Stark Industries, ma doveva ancora parlarne con Pepper e gli altri soci. Era un’idea che le era venuta in mente mentre sorvolava gli Stati Uniti. 

“Appena tutta sta storia di Vanko finisce, rapisco Reed e mi faccio raccontare tutto.” Era scesa nella sua vecchia officina e l’aveva osservata. Era per lo più vuota. Si era lasciata dietro pochissime cose, mobili soprattutto. Si era buttata sul divano e aveva acceso la televisione. Avrebbe seguito la Expo da lì, comodamente seduta nel suo vecchio divano di pelle mentre mangiava i panini che Steve le aveva preparato quella mattina. 

Quella era la sua Expo. Quello era l’inizio del suo nuovo retaggio e lei se lo stava perdendo a causa di uno sociopatico pieno di rancore. Nella sua testa aveva programmato la sua presenza almeno all’85% delle presentazioni, sia per essere una brava padrona di casa che per curiosità. Poteva sempre trovare qualcuno da portare alle Stark Industries. 

“Victor von Doom ha confermato la sua presenza per il prossimo weekend, ma senza Reed Richards e la sua squadra.”

“Reed, cosa stai combinando?” Si era passata una mano sul viso. Era curiosa. E la curiosità si sapeva uccidesse il gatto. Ma quando era da sola e si annoiava la curiosità si faceva troppo forte. E Victor von Doom non le piaceva, ma doveva sapere. Era spietato in tutto quello che faceva e lo era stato da quando erano più giovani e frequentavano il MIT. Non erano mai stati amici. Reed Richards si era sempre ritenuto più intelligente di tutti loro e quelle poche volte che lo incontrava in laboratorio era anche molto brava ad ignorarlo oppure a fargli vedere quanto era lungo il suo di pisello visto che quello era l’unico gioco a cui i maschi sapevano giocare. E Victor non la reputava degna della sua attenzione. Era solo una ragazzina di 14 anni che giocava a fare la scienziata e non capiva nulla del mondo, le aveva detto. Mentre lui e Reed stavano già lavorando alla loro ennesima laurea lei doveva ancora prenderne una. 

Odiava gli uomini che finivano per circondarla. Le portavano solo guai alla fine. E la sottovalutavano sempre. Perché era stata così giovane e superficiale.

“Signorina Stark, invece di preoccuparsi così tanto per il dottor Richards e quello che sta facendo dovrebbe finire di revisionare quei progetti. La signorina Potts ha detto che gradirebbe averli per lunedì a mezzogiorno al massimo in modo da poterli poi consegnare al reparto di ricerca e sviluppo. E’ in ritardo di due settimane.”

“Perché non sai divertirti? Jarvis si divertiva sempre. Lui e Ana ballavano ogni sera. E poi giocavano a carte con mamma e papà. E non mi imponeva di finire il lavoro, ma di prendermi tempo per respirare.”

“All’epoca lei aveva 15 anni, signorina.”

Aveva fatto una smorfia stappando una bottiglia di birra e facendo finta di guardare la televisione. Aveva in realtà preso in mano il tablet e aveva aperto il progetto che stava revisionando prima di partire. Sapeva essere un adulto responsabile quando voleva. Sapeva benissimo che il lavoro di molte persone dipendeva esclusivamente da lei. 

“A 15 anni non era così serio il lavoro come adesso. Papà mi metteva alla prova e io superavo i suoi test, tutto qui.”

“Almeno di questo si rende conto. Suo padre aveva sicuramente una grandissima stima della sua intelligenza, stando alle mie informazioni.”

Aveva sbuffato guardando il soffitto, per poi spostare lo sguardo sulla televisione. Un canale televisivo, pagato ovviamente dalla sua azienda, trasmetteva la Expo dal momento in cui si aprivano i cancelli al mattino a quando si chiudevano la sera dopo che l’ultima persona aveva lasciato il parco espositivo. Era orgogliosa di quello che aveva creato, di quello che aveva messo in piedi più per gioco che per altro. Un progetto per tenere la mente occupata. Ormai tutto era un progetto per tenere la mente occupata. Era il metodo più salutare. L’alternativa erano le droghe e l’alcool. E una vita sessuale molto promiscua. 

Guardava la marea di persone che andava verso il palco centrale dove ci sarebbe stata la presentazione di Hammer. Entro breve sarebbero arrivate anche Pepper e la Romanoff. E se avesse avuto abbastanza fortuna avrebbe visto anche Steve sullo schermo. Di solito aveva cappellino e occhiali da sole quando li fotografavano o filmavano per strada. Questa volta non sapeva come sarebbe stato vestito. Forse da civile. Forse con la tuta tattica dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. 

“Signorina Stark, è in arrivo una telefonata con numero riservato.”

“Coulson, com’è il viaggio tra gli dei?” Aveva risposto subito senza pensarci. Se era un numero riservato di certo non era Steve e Coulson era l’unico che avrebbe potuto telefonarle perché aveva di nuovo rotto il perimetro e si era allontanata molto da casa.

“Ehi, Tasha, come andiamo? Ho raddoppiato la rotazione.”

“Come…?” Aveva riconosciuto subito quella voce dall’accento così marcato e sentirla le aveva fatto attorcigliare le viscere. Perché l’aveva contattata. Come aveva avuto il numero di quella casa? Nessuno doveva sapere che si trovava lì. Aveva dato una falsa pista ai giornalisti che la sapevano in una suite a Manhattan. 

“Ho raddoppiato la rotazione come avevi detto tu. Doppia rotazione, più energia. Ottimo consiglio.”

“Mi sembri in ottima forma per essere morto.”

“Anche tu.” Lo aveva sentito ridere dall’altra parte della linea e questo non le piaceva. Era in una posizione di svantaggio e solo adesso se ne rendeva conto. Era rimasta in panciolle a trastullarsi con la Stark Expo, il nuovo elemento e il nuovo nucleo, il lavoro, e non aveva fatto nulla per rintracciare questo tizio che sbuccava da un passato di suo padre di cui lei non era mai stata a conoscenza. Aveva ordinato a J.A.R.V.I.S. di rintracciare la telefonata mentre Vanko riprendeva a parlare. I suoi occhi si erano fissati sullo StarkPad su cui si era aperta una mappa del mondo. Osservava il campo di ricerca restringersi. “Ora vera storia di nome di tua famiglia verrà scritta.” Vedeva il campo restringersi fino alla costa orientale e non le piaceva quello che le stava passando per il cervello. “Quello che tuo padre ha fatto a mia famiglia più di 40 anni fa, io farò a te in 40 minuti.”

“Magnifico. Ora non ci resta che vederci e sistemare la questione, non credi?” J.A.R.V.I.S. l’aveva informata che la telefonata proveniva da Manhattan e i quartieri limitrofi.

“Spero che tu sia pronta.”

La telefonata si era interrotta giusto un attimo prima che la sua intelligenza artificiale localizzasse il punto esatto da cui stava chiamando. Ma era a New York. Era così vicino. Poteva anche essere a Flushing per quello che sapeva. Poteva essere nascosto in uno dei padiglioni e aspettare il momento giusto per attaccare la Expo.

“Merda. J, chiama subito Steve.” Aveva una pessima sensazione. Soprattutto perché stava per iniziare la presentazione di Hammer e Hammer voleva rovinarla a sua volta. Era paranoica, lo sapeva. Ma la cosa le puzzava troppo. Qualcosa non tornava e c’erano troppe coincidenze.

“Tasha, sto lavorando.” Steve aveva risposto subito. Sapeva che avrebbe risposto non appena avesse visto il suo nome sul dispositivo. “A meno che non sia urgente…”

“E’ urgente.” Lo aveva interrotto mentre si avvicinava all’armatura che si era fatta portare come precauzione quando Steve le aveva chiesto di restare a New York. Quella nella valigetta che si era portata non le bastava più. Quella era solo per alleviare la sua paranoia. Se doveva restare a New York per più di un weekend aveva bisogno di un’armatura più seria per restare calma. Era nuova. Avevano finito di assemblarla prima di partire, in modo che fosse adattata al nuovo reattore. “Ho appena ricevuto una telefonata da Ivan Vanko in persona che ha minacciato di distruggermi in una manciata di minuti.”

“Avvertirò Fury.” Steve aveva parlato dopo qualche secondo, come se avesse aspettato che il suo cervello elaborasse bene l’informazione. “Tu non muoverti di casa. Sei tu il suo obiettivo.”

“Il suo obiettivo è distruggere il nome degli Stark. Non colpirà me. Distruggerà la Expo. Ci saranno morti e feriti se non interveniamo subito. Steve, allerta tutti. Io sto arrivando.”

Aveva chiuso la telefonata prima che Steve potesse ribattere. Il casco le si era chiuso attorno alla testa e l’interfaccia di J.A.R.V.I.S. era attivo. “Collegati al sistema delle comunicazioni dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Voglio essere in contatto con Steve e i suoi uomini per sapere cosa sta succedendo in tempo reale.”

“La presentazione di Hammer è appena iniziata, signorina.”

“Merda.” Era uscita dall’officina più velocemente possibile. Sarebbe arrivata alla Expo in pochi minuti. Ed era una vera fortuna che fosse già a New York. Se fosse stata a Malibu sarebbe stato impossibile arrivare in tempo.  Era una fortuna che avesse deciso di raggiungere Steve, anche se le metteva ansia il fatto che Vanko conoscesse i suoi movimenti. Con ogni probabilità avrebbe attaccato la Expo con o senza la sua presenza in città. Voleva distruggerla e annientarla, e quello che gli importava era essere visto mentre lo faceva. Poco importava se Natasha Stark fosse stata lì armata di tutto punto o a casa in pigiama a guardare un film.

“Tasha, Hammer ha iniziato la presentazione.” Steve aveva parlato ed era felice che J.A.R.V.I.S. fosse riuscito ad entrare nel sistema dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Non lo aveva mai fatto prima, non a questo livello. “Ha presentato i suoi droni e credo che ora stia per presentare Rhodes.”

“E’ una presentazione che dovrò guardare e poi denunciarlo per qualcosa? Tipo diffamazione?”

“Beh, si crede meglio di te e cerca di convincere tutto il pubblico di questo. Natasha e Pepper sono tra il pubblico.”

“Tieni d’occhio, Pepper. Ti prego.” Vedeva le luci dell’Expo e in pochi secondi sarebbe giunta a destinazione. Non le importava di rovinare la dimostrazione di Hammer. Non le importava se quella sembrava la mossa di una ragazzina invidiosa che non voleva il suo rivale sotto le luci della ribalta. Hammer non poteva avere il suo momento di gloria. Non quando tutto quello che aveva fatto negli ultimi mesi era cercare di copiare la sua armatura. Fosse stato per lei non gli avrebbe mai dato uno spazio per la presentazione alla Expo, ma aveva dovuto cedere quando le avevano fatto notare il modo in cui lo aveva umiliato in diretta mondiale. 

Era atterrata di fronte a War Machine e poteva già immaginare l’espressione di Rhodes dietro la visiera abbassata. 

“Tasha, non dovresti essere qui. Mi farai avere dei problemi. Di nuovo.”

“Saluta il pubblico e fa finta di nulla. Lo spettacolo deve continuare.” Aveva affiancato il proprio migliore amico e stava salutando il pubblico. “E tu devi fidarti di me per una volta.”

“L’ultima volta che l’hai detto stavi morendo.”

“Stavolta moriremo tutti se non facciamo qualcosa. Temo che Hammer stia lavorando con Vanko.” I suoi occhi erano fissi sulla schiena di Hammer che stava blaterando qualcosa rivolto al pubblico. “Ho ricevuto una telefonata poco simpatica una decina di minuti fa, giusto mentre qui stava iniziando questa pagliacciata.”

“Ti ha solo accusata di essere egoista per non voler rivelare i segreti di Iron Woman al mondo.”

Natasha aveva solo sbuffato mentre muoveva qualche passo verso Hammer. Aveva bisogno di risposte. Doveva fermare Vanko e solo Hammer poteva aiutarla in questo. Con le buone o con le cattive.

“Dov’è Ivan Vanko?” Justin Hammer si era voltato verso di lei e lei stava davvero cercando di controllarsi dall’alzare un braccio e dargli un pugno. Quando vedeva Hammer, aveva sempre quella strana voglia di ricorrere alla violenza per liberarsi della sua presenza. 

“Tasha, non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Starai ancora subendo le conseguenze del tuo ultimo ricovero.” 

Odiava il suo sorriso. Odiava il modo in cui le parlava. 

“Non lo ripeterò una terza volta, Hammer. Dove si trova Ivan Vanko?”

“Tasha, abbiamo un problema qui. Il sistema di controllo è stato compromesso.” Si era voltata verso Rhodes non appena questi aveva parlato e vedeva un lanciarazzi o un mitra o quel che era puntato verso di lei. Non era Rhodes. Non poteva essere Rhodes. Lui l’aveva sempre protetta, anche quando litigavano e non si parlavano per settimane. “Sei tu l’obiettivo.”

Avevano notato allora i droni di Hammer puntare tutte le loro armi verso di lei. Se non se ne fosse andata subito tutte quelle persone sarebbero rimaste ferite.

“Steve, fa allontanare tutti dalla Expo. Hammer è sul palco e non permettergli di fuggire.” Si era alzata in volo mentre sentiva Steve urlare degli ordini ai suoi uomini e i droni di Hammer che continuavano a puntarla. “Rhodey, ti aspetto fuori. Qui è troppo pericoloso.”

Era pericoloso ovunque, aveva pensato. La sua unica possibilità era portare i droni verso la baia, il più lontano possibile dai civili, mentre J.A.R.V.I.S. cercava di inserirsi nel sistema e riavviarlo. Quella era in quel momento la sua unica possibilità fino a quando qualcuno non fosse riuscito a trovare Vanko. Fino ad allora lei avrebbe volato cercando di rimanere in vita ed eliminare più droni possibili. 

Quella situazione le aveva fatto tornare in mente Obadiah. Era passato troppo poco tempo da quando aveva dovuto combattere contro di lui che aveva rubato i suoi progetti per l’armatura. Che aveva rubato il suo reattore arc direttamente dal suo petto. E questo era molto simile alla sensazione di panico che aveva provato allora mentre cercava di trascinarsi in officina per recuperare il vecchio reattore. Quello che Pepper le aveva regalato e che lei voleva solo buttare via e non pensarci più. 

E quella volta era stato diverso. La battaglia si era conclusa allo stabilimento delle Stark Industries, che di notte era praticamente deserto. Qui no. Qui non sapeva cosa fare. Se si fosse davvero allontanata verso la baia avrebbe messo in pericolo i civili che sarebbero stati presi di mira dai droni di terra. 

“Tasha, Nat ha localizzato Vanko. Sta andando alle Hammer Industries per arrestarlo.” Steve aveva parlato mentre lei virava con forza e all’improvviso per evitare dei razzi. Avevano colpito una struttura che si stava pericolosamente piegando. “Stiamo evacuando i civili più in fretta possibile.”

“Lo so, lo sto vedendo. Non è che potresti eliminare qualche drone di terra con la tua super forza?”

“Di solito eliminavo i carri armati usando lo scudo come freesby, non a mani nude. Però potremmo avere bisogno di te anche qui a terra.” Aveva sentito un rumore di sottofondo, come se Steve stesse colpendo qualcosa e con molta probabilità lo stava facendo. “Le nostre armi sembrano solo scalfirli e ci sono troppi civili ancora.”

“Vedo di eliminarne qualcuno.” Aveva fatto un’altra virata. Altri droni non erano riusciti a seguirla e si erano schiantati contro varie strutture. Solo Rhodes continuava a starle alle calcagna, sparando contro di lei ogni volta che sembrava averla a tiro. Non l’aveva ancora colpita e l’avvertiva ogni volta che stava per sparare.  E mentalmente malediva l’ego smisurato di Hammer che gli aveva fatto portare tutti quei droni alla presentazione. Certo, con molta probabilità lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso, ma almeno non avrebbe mai permesso ad uno psicopatico di metterci sopra le mani. Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara. Su questo non aveva dubbi. Sarebbe stata lei a distruggere Hammer. E ora capiva come doveva essersi sentito suo padre quando per anni aveva avuto Stone come rivale. Anche se lei ovviamente non aveva mai considerato Hammer un vero rivale. Non lo aveva mai ritenuto al suo livello, nonostante Justin Hammer fosse sempre stato convinto di essere suo pari. “Steve, stai davvero lanciando il coperchio di un bidone dell’immondizia?”

“Certe abitudini sono dure a morire.”

“Non credo di voler sapere.” Aveva sorvolato il padiglione principale notando gli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che cercavano di combattere contro i droni. Non erano preparati a questo. Non avevano le armi adatte. Nessuno aveva pensato a questo. Erano pronti per un attacco diretto. Forse erano pronti anche per delle bombe. Ma non a questo. Non da qualcuno che in teoria lavorava per loro. 

C’erano troppi civili. Troppe persone erano accorse alla Expo e questo la rendeva orgogliosa. Era riuscita a creare qualcosa di unico.

E ora li stava mettendo tutti in pericolo. Non voleva neppure pensare a quanti feriti c’erano già stati. A quanti ancora ce ne sarebbero stati. Doveva aiutare Steve e gli altri agenti a liberarsi dei droni di terra e poi si sarebbe allontanata da lì con i droni che ancora la seguivano.

E allora lo aveva visto, mentre si abbassava per distruggere qualche altro drone. Un bambino con una maschera e le mani guantate che alzava un braccio verso un drone che lo aveva puntato e stava per fare fuoco. 

Aveva agito per puro istinto. Una toccata e fuga a terra in cui era riuscita a distruggere il drone prima che questi colpisse il bambino. E solo perché aveva una maschera di Iron Woman. Troppi bambini sarebbero stati in pericolo se non fossero riusciti ad eliminare tutti quei droni. 

Quello era un punto debole e lo aveva realizzato solo in quel momento, mentre quel bambino controllava il suo guanto e una donna gli correva incontro per abbracciarlo con forza.

L’avevano colpita e se la sua armatura non fosse stata così resistente probabilmente sarebbe anche già stata morta.

“Tasha!” Contemporaneamente le voci di Steve e Rhodes l’avevano fatta tornare in sé. 

“Solo un momento di distrazione. Rhodey, verso la serra. Steve, tu continua a lanciare i tuoi coperchi.” La serra era chiusa di notte, quindi almeno lì non doveva pensare ai civili. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci subito. Dirigersi immediatamente in quel posto ed evitare tutti quei danni, ma semplicemente non le era venuto in mente. Era arrivata fin lì con l’idea di combattere Vanko, non un’armata di droni. 

“Tasha, attenta! Ti sono addosso!” 

Non era riuscita a spostarsi abbastanza velocemente quando War Machine le si era schiantato addosso. Era finita a terra senza riuscire a stabilizzarsi e sapeva fin troppo bene che sarebbe stato difficile combattere contro un’armatura che aveva costruito lei stessa. Non le facevano paura le armi di Hammer in nuova dotazione su War Machine. Le faceva paura l’armatura stessa. Era anche quello un flashback. 

“Se ne esco viva, giuro che ti smonto l’armatura pezzo per pezzo.”  L’aveva colpito con un propulsore a sua volta, quel tanto che bastava per farlo allontanare da sé giusto per riprendere fiato. Non voleva combattere contro Rhodes, tutto qui. Era una così semplice che poteva capire esattamente perché Vanko le avesse messo contro il proprio migliore amico. Sapeva bene che lei non avrebbe mai combattuto seriamente contro di lui. 

“Stark, sono alle Hammer Industries, ma Vanko se n’è andato.” La voce di Natasha Romanoff l’aveva colta di sorpresa. “Ora cerco di fermare i droni e di riavviare War Machine. Cerchi di resistere qualche minuto.”

“Ricevuto.” Aveva fatto una smorfia preparandosi ad un possibile attacco di chiunque. Rhodes. I droni. Vanko. Anche gli alieni, a quel punto, non sarebbero stati un’opzione da scartare visto come era capace di attirare la sfortuna su di sé. Si era avvicinata a War Machine che era ancora sdraiato a terra. Forse la Romanoff stava riuscendo a risolvere almeno il problema su di lui. Almeno di un alleato avrebbe avuto bisogno. 

“War Machine è tornato operativo, ma altri cinque droni stanno arrivando.” 

“Rhodey, abbiamo un problema. Smettila di fare la bella addormentata.” Gli si era inginocchiata accanto, colpendo con un dito il casco. Sapeva che gli avrebbe dato fastidio e così infatti era stato. L’uomo si era subito alzato protestando.

“Sono stanco di te e delle tue  _ situazioni  _ sempre mortali. Voglio chiedere le dimissioni come tuo migliore amico.”

“Sai che non puoi. Ti ricordo che hai firmato un contratto di amicizia che sarebbe durata  _ verso l’infinito e oltre _ nella primavera del ‘95.”

“Eravamo allo Spring Break! Non puoi ancora parlare di quella storia! Sono passati dieci anni!” Rhodes si stava guardando attorno. Si sentiva il rumore dei droni e sarebbero atterrati in pochi secondi. “E tu avevi anche mentito ai tuoi genitori per venire allo Spring Break.”

“Ufficialmente ero a casa tua per vedere come viveva una famiglia del ceto medio afroamericana.” 

“Nemmeno fossimo una razza in fase di estinzione.” Cinque droni li avevano accerchiati e li avrebbero attaccati subito. Non avevano tempo da perdere e avevano iniziato loro l’attacco. E questa volta non si era risparmiata. Aveva usato tutto quello che aveva messo nell’armatura per combattere i droni che si rivelavano davvero degli ossi duri.

“Tasha, abbiamo fatto uscire tutti i civili.” La voce di Steve era affannata ed era indecisa se fargli una battuta maliziosa o meno. Sarebbe stato un ottimo modo per alleviare la tensione.

“Pepper è uscita?” Conosceva bene la sua ex assistente. Sapeva che sarebbe rimasta fino alla fine per assicurarsi che tutti fossero al sicuro e solo allora se ne sarebbe andata anche lei.

“Sì, è con due agenti. Io sto venendo da te.”

“No, vattene anche tu, Steve. Sei praticamente disarmato. Sistemo questi e ti raggiungo io, ma tu resta dove sei.” Aveva fatto saltare in aria l’ultimo drone. Lo aveva colpito con più rabbia rispetto agli altri. Voleva Steve lontano da lì. Lo voleva da qualche parte al sicuro a fare il suo lavoro di agente S.H.I.E.L.D..

“Sono praticamente arrivato.”

“Stark, Rogers, smettetela. Ne sta arrivando un altro e non riesco ad entrare nel suo sistema. Credo possa trattarsi di Vanko, perché i suoi livelli sono nettamente superiori a quelli degli altri droni.”

Ed era Vanko. Era atterrato qualche attimo dopo a pochi metri da lei e Rhodes. E questa volta indossava un’armatura. Un’armatura molto simile a quella che aveva indossato l’Iron Monger. Doveva aver trovato dei progetti da qualche parte. Probabilmente glieli aveva consegnati Hammer stesso mentre cercava di costruire un’armatura come la sua. 

E no, non le piacevano le fruste di energia che aveva esibito di nuovo. Non le erano piaciute a Monaco e le piacevano ancora di meno adesso che sembravano molto più potenti e letali. 

“Hai perso.” 


	13. Chapter 13

_ Giugno 2006 _

 

Se ne stava seduta in una stanza che non capiva se era per le conferenze o per un interrogatorio. Optava per la seconda opzione. Non era mai stata alla sede dello S.H.I.E.L.D. di New York. Washington sì, Los Angeles anche, New York no. E se le fosse stato possibile non ci sarebbe stata nemmeno in quel momento. 

C’erano schermi sul muro davanti a lei. Tutti sintonizzati su qualche tipo di telegiornale o talk show. E tutti parlavano della stessa cosa.

Il fiasco della Stark Expo.

_ Le acque si macchieranno di sangue e verranno gli squali _ , le aveva detto Vanko una volta. E allora non sapeva quanto l’uomo avrebbe avuto ragione. Erano tutti concentrati su quanto era accaduto a Flushing due giorni prima. Erano tutti quanti con il dito puntato verso di lei, perché era lei il bersaglio e aveva portato il carnefice in mezzo alla folla. Un passo falso. L’ennesimo passo falso nella vita di Natasha Stark per il quale ora la stampa aveva altro inchiostro da sprecare.

Non c’erano state vittime. A lei questo bastava. Feriti sì. C’erano stati diversi feriti, ma nessuno in modo grave anche se i telegiornali si divertivano a riferire diversamente. Aveva contattato personalmente tutti gli ospedali di New York per assicurarsi che i feriti fossero curati a spese delle Stark Industries. Era il minimo che potesse fare. Anche per alleviare il senso di colpa dalla coscienza.

Aveva ancora davanti agli occhi il bambino con la maschera di Iron Woman che alzava un braccio per combattere contro un drone. Stava ispirando tutta una generazione con quello che era diventata e li aveva messi in pericolo lei stessa. Forse avevano ragione a definirla un pericolo. Forse avevano ragione anche a darle la colpa di tutto. Anche se di certo non era stata lei a far fuggire Vanko dalla prigione. Almeno Hammer ora avrebbe pagato per quello che aveva fatto, chiuso nella sua bella cella per i prossimi 10 anni.

Aveva fatto un lungo sospiro mentre in televisione continuavano a parlare di lei, di Steve Rogers, di James Rhodes, e di tutta una serie di collegamenti che non voleva stare ad ascoltare.

Erano passati due giorni dalla battaglia alla Stark Expo. Due giorni in cui lei e Steve non avevano fatto altro che litigare per quanto era successo. Steve l’aveva costretta a seguirlo allo S.H.I.E.L.D. perché necessitava di cure mediche anche lei. Si era preoccupata di tutti tranne che di sé stessa, ancora una volta, e Steve questo non lo poteva accettare. Non dopo quanto era accaduto negli ultimi mesi. E lei voleva tornare a casa, poco importava se a Malibu o Long Island. Ma voleva tornare in un luogo che poteva sentire sicuro e permettersi di fare un sospiro di sollievo per aver portato a casa la pelle ancora una volta. Allo S.H.I.E.L.D. paradossalmente non si sentiva sicura. Si sentiva costantemente sotto l’occhio vigile di qualcuno. 

Aveva telefonato a Pepper quella sera stessa dopo che l’avevano accompagnata nel suo alloggio provvisorio. Si sentiva peggio che in una prigione e la donna era furiosa con lei. Non per il danno materiale alla Expo, ma perché era preoccupata per lei. Era scomparsa con tutti quei droni e poi c’erano state diverse esplosioni. Aveva temuto di averla persa per sempre questa volta perché nessuno sapeva cosa fosse esattamente successo. Per questo motivo le aveva poi telefonato per rassicurarla. Anche se Pepper aveva avuto in ogni caso un attimo in cui le aveva urlato contro. In cui le diceva che voleva licenziarsi, che non era possibile lavorare per qualcuno che prima o poi si sarebbe fatto ammazzare nel peggiore dei modi. L’aveva lasciata sfogare, l’aveva lasciata urlare ancora e forse era anche sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto. E poi si era calmata. Era rimasta in silenzio per qualche minuto in cui Natasha la sentiva respirare e poi era tornata quella di sempre. Quella che le dava ordini e la teneva in riga. Pepper aveva già un piano pronto per sistemare tutto quello che era successo. Aveva già in mente i lavori per ristrutturare i vari padiglioni distrutti e riprendere con la Expo come da programma. Non potevano darla vinta a nessuno. Non a Vanko. Non ad Hammer. Non all’opinione pubblica.

E potevano vincere. Avevano ancora una chance di stupire tutti e fare la cosa giusta. 

Con un sospiro aveva guardato le due cartelle sul tavolo. Doveva immaginare che Fury volesse parlare di lavoro. Su una vedeva scritto il proprio nome e doveva essere sicuramente il rapporto che l’agente Romanoff aveva scritto su di lei.

L’altro era il progetto Avengers. Quello di cui Fury voleva parlarle non appena aveva sconfitto Stane. E lei lo aveva ignorato. Sapeva a grandi linee cosa volesse fare Fury. Voleva creare una squadra di persone speciali. Non sapeva con quale scopo, ma sapeva che li voleva tutti sotto controllo. Per quello che sapeva potevano anche essere il suo speciale squadrone della morte.

C’era Steve. C’era la Romanoff. C’era lei. C’era un tale con arco e frecce. C’era anche Banner. C’era Reed Richards e prima cha potesse continuare a leggere Fury era entrato nella stanza.

“Questo non è più di tua pertinenza, credo.” Nick Fury le aveva tolto il fascicolo di mano non appena si era seduto di fronte a lei. Le sembrava quasi di essere in un film e il poliziotto cattivo fosse appena entrato nella stanza per estorcerle tutte le informazioni. Aveva alzato in mano l’altro fascicolo e glielo aveva porto dopo essersi messo comodo. “Mentre questo lo dovresti leggere. E’ il rapporto dell’agente Romanoff.”

Aveva sbuffato mentre lo apriva e leggeva le prime parole. Troppe. Non voleva neppure sapere quante pagine aveva effettivamente scritto sul periodo in cui aveva fatto finta di lavorare per lei. Con molta probabilità si era ispirata a Dostoevskij o Tolstoj. 

“Vediamo.  _ Scheda della personalità. La signorina Stark presenta una condotta compulsiva.  _ Dai, questo era la settimana scorsa. E se proprio vogliamo io oserei aggiungere anche ossessiva. I miei attrezzi in officina con messi tutti in ordine maniacale. E anche le scarpe, ordinate per tipo, tacco e colore.” Fury l’aveva guardata senza battere ciglio e sapeva che non avrebbe potuto alleviare la tensione in alcun modo. Probabilmente non le sarebbe piaciuto quello che Natasha Romanoff aveva scritto su di lei. A casa avrebbe letto con cura tutte le mille pagine che aveva scritto. “ _ Presenta forti tendenze autodistruttive.  _ Stavo morendo. Ok, tutti dobbiamo morire prima o poi. Ma stavo morendo per una cosa impiantata nel mio petto che mi stava uccidendo. Almeno questa risparmiatemela. Ora sto divinamente.” Lo aveva guardato di nuovo quando Fury si era sporto verso di lei e aveva appoggiato i gomiti sulla scrivania. “ _ Autocompiacimento da manuale? _ Questa è vera al 100%.” L’uomo la stava ancora guardando senza dire una parola e lei trovava stupido dover leggere quel rapporto. Poteva già immaginare quello che la Romanoff aveva scritto. Si conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che aveva un pessimo carattere e molte cose da risolvere. Aveva sfogliato il rapporto arrivando a quello che la interessava. Se sul tavolo c’era il fascicolo che riguardava gli Avengers, allora doveva esserci scritto anche qualcosa nel rapporto che aveva in mano. “Ecco qui quello che mi interessava.  _ Valutazione reclutamento progetto Avengers. Iron Man: sì. _ Ci devo pensare.” Aveva chiuso il rapporto e lo aveva messo sul tavolo. Aveva già rifiutato di farne parte. Non voleva fare gioco di squadra. Fury la guardava e non sembrava per nulla divertito.

“Continua a leggere.”

Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e non le piaceva l’espressione del direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Era così serio che la faceva sentire una bambina appena messa in punizione.

“ _ Natasha Stark: non consigliata. _ Scusa, come fai ad approvare me senza di me? Io sono Iron Woman, no? L’armatura senza di me non esiste. Questo non ha senso. Guardami. Guarda cosa sono riuscita a fare. Sono più stabile di quanto non lo sia stata negli ultimi 10 anni. Ho addirittura una relazione seria. Steve mi ha chiesto di continuare a convivere con lui, stiamo costruendo qualcosa.”

“E questo mi fa credere che sia meglio usarti solo come consulente.” Fury si era alzato e aveva aggirato il tavolo per avvicinarsi a lei. Si era seduto sul bordo della scrivania e l’aveva guardata. “Tu e Steve state iniziando a dipendere troppo uno dall’altro e onestamente non so quanto questo possa essere positivo visto chi siete. Tu senza di lui sei totalmente fuori controllo, e posso affermare lo stesso di lui. Quando sei stata rapita, in quei quattro mesi Rogers ha smosso mari e monti per continuare le ricerche. Non so neanche quanti culi abbia dovuto esattamente leccare. E ora lo hai esposto come Capitan America. Questo doveva restare un segreto.”

“Non è colpa mia se lui se ne va in giro usando coperchi dell’immondizia come se fossero scudi, Nick.” 

Più persone lo avevano filmato mentre combatteva contro i droni. Avevano visto il modo in cui usava i coperchi come scudi e avevano fatto due più due. Non era stato molto difficile riconoscere Capitan America in quei movimenti. Era pur sempre un eroe nazionale e tutti lo conoscevano. Non c’era bambino o adulto che non avesse mai visto almeno un filmato di Capitan America.

“Le persone lo hanno fotografato assieme a te per anni, Tasha. Non è la prima volta che qualcuno lo paragona a Capitan America, ma siamo sempre riusciti a depistarli. Questa volta non lo abbiamo potuto fare. I video sono diventati virali.” Le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla. “Siete sulla bocca di tutti e questo attirerà ancora più attenzioni su entrambi. Per questo motivo voglio tenere almeno te lontana dal pericolo.”

“Non smetterò di essere Iron Woman per fare la brava mogliettina di Rogers, lo sai questo?”

“Non ti voglio coinvolta in altre missioni non autorizzate. Stanno ancora cercando di bollarti come terrorista e quello che è appena successo alla Expo si aggiungerà al calderone delle accuse contro di te.”

“Oh, ti prego! Hammer ha liberato Vanko! Hammer gli ha dato carta bianca su quei cazzo di droni e la colpa sarebbe mia?”

“Non possono ammettere di essere loro in errore. Sai come funziona l’Esercito.”

Aveva scosso la testa e si era alzata dalla sedia. 

“No, mi dispiace. Potrò non far parte della tua boy band super segreta, ma non ho intenzione di rinunciare ad Iron Woman. Ormai fa parte di me e non ho intenzione di smettere.” 

“Tu sei una civile in possesso di una potenziale arma di distruzione di massa. Ti hanno già detto cosa ne pensano due mesi fa.” L’aveva guardata e si era alzato dalla scrivania. “A proposito. Consegneranno una medaglia a te e Rhodes per il servizio svolto contro Vanko. E poi continueranno a cercare di toglierti l’armatura.” 

Fury le aveva sorriso e lei voleva solo andarsene.

 

✭✮✭

 

“Mi ha infilzato una tetta, Steve. Una tetta.” Si era buttata sul letto della loro stanza d’albergo a Washington e aveva osservato il soffitto.  Aveva ancora addosso il tailleur che aveva indossato per l’occasione e sapeva di doverlo togliere per evitare di stropicciare la giacca, ma non ne aveva avuto voglia. Non le fregava nulla della medaglia appena ricevuta. Non sapeva assolutamente cosa farsene. Non era un militare che l’avrebbe sfoggiata con orgoglio sulla propria divisa. Sarebbe rimasta chiusa nella sua scatola, dimenticata in fondo ad un cassetto fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Fosse stato per lei non si sarebbe nemmeno presentata a ritirarla. Avrebbe lasciato questo onore a Rhodes oppure avrebbe mandato qualcun altro al suo posto. Ma di certo non si sarebbe presentata lei. 

Ma aveva voluto vedere Stern umiliato mentre ringraziava Iron Woman per il servizio reso alla nazione. 

“Ora puoi dire di avere una medaglia però.” 

“Te la regalo volentieri, Capitano.” Aveva girato il viso per guardarlo. Steve era stato presente. Aveva indossato la sua divisa militare , con tutte le sue medaglie in bella vista. L’attenzione di tutti era divisa tra lei sul podio e Steve tra il pubblico. Tutti si chiedevano se era davvero  _ lui _ . Se davvero Capitan America era sopravvissuto ed era sempre stato sotto il loro naso per tutto quel tempo. Lui invece non le aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso neppure per un istante. Poteva quasi dire che era orgoglioso di lei e sembrava incurante di tutte le foto che gli venivano scattate.

“Non mi serve. Ne ho anche troppe e non so neppure per quale motivo.” Si era seduto sul letto e le aveva accarezzato i capelli. “Se ti cambi, poi possiamo uscire.”

“Sarebbe così brutto chiamare il servizio in camera e rimanere qui?”  Lo aveva visto scuotere la testa e sospirare.

“Lo avevamo immaginato. James sta venendo qui.”

“Mi fa sempre senso quando lo chiami per nome. Lui è Rhodes. O Rhodie. O orsacchiotto di cioccolata.” Aveva allungato un braccio verso Steve e aveva sfiorato la sua mano. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo da quel momento in poi. Poteva cambiare tutto come poteva rimanere tutto uguale. Potevano trasferirsi di nuovo a New York. O fuggire in Canada. Perché aveva tutto sommato la sensazione che sarebbe cambiato tutto. Quando guardava Steve le tornavano in mente le parole di Fury. Non voleva credere che fossero entrambi così condizionati dall’altro. Quella poteva essere davvero una debolezza enorme.

“Ehi, sei troppo pensierosa per una donna che ha appena avuto la sua rivincita sul potere maschilista della politica.”

“Non citare le mie parole dette dopo un paio di birre di troppo.” Steve le aveva sorriso e lei voleva davvero proteggere quel sorriso. Lo desiderava da ragazzina, quando Steve le sorrideva dolcemente mentre le raccontava qualcosa. Lo desiderava adesso da donna, quando quello stesso Steve le sorrideva in modo uguale. “La gente sa che sei Capitan America. Non ti daranno un attimo di pace.”

“Questi anni con te mi hanno insegnato come evitare i giornalisti. Ora sarà più semplice sfuggirgli. Basterà correre.”

“Cretino.” Era riuscita a sorridere, ma sapeva che era tutto sbagliato e complicato. Non sarebbe stata lei se qualcosa non stesse andando storto. E per una volta loro funzionavano, solo che tutto quello che li circondava sembrava non avere più senso. 

Lei non voleva mettere in pericolo Steve. Non lo voleva in alcun modo. Ma era indirettamente colpa sua se avevano scoperto la sua identità. Quella che tutti avevano cercato di tenere nascosta e ci erano riusciti per dieci anni. Ma lei lo aveva sempre messo sotto i riflettori. Da quando si erano conosciuti. 

“Signorina Stark, dovresti portare rispetto verso gli anziani.”

“Sto per picchiarti.” 

“Tasha, di cosa hai parlato con Fury?” Steve aveva parlato dopo qualche istante. Sapeva che glielo avrebbe chiesto prima o poi. Alla fine lo faceva sempre.  Faceva finta che non gli interessasse nulla, ma alla fine cedeva se non era lei a raccontarglielo. E non lo aveva fatto questa volta. Era uscita dalla sala in cui aveva parlato con Fury ed era andata fino alla palestra dove era sicura di trovare Steve. L’uomo stava sferrando dei pugni contro delle povere sacche da boxe che non erano sufficienti a sopportare la sua forza. Ed era rimasta sulla porta senza disturbarlo. Era sicura che Steve allora si fosse accorto della sua presenza, perché se ne accorgeva sempre, ma non aveva fatto alcun movimento verso di lei. Aveva solo continuato a sferrare pugni. 

“Non sono idonea a far parte della vostra boy band attivamente, ma come consulente sì. In parole povere consulente per le armi? Perché non mi viene in mente null’altro per cui potrei fare da consulente allo S.H.I.E.L.D..” 

“Se non sbaglio solo otto mesi fa non hai neanche voluto sentir parlare degli Avengers, mentre ora sembra che ti dispiaccia essere stata scartata per questo progetto.” Steve le aveva accarezzato il viso con delicatezza e lo stava quasi odiando. Riusciva a farle passare la rabbia che iniziava a sbocciare nel suo animo.

“Otto mesi fa avevo appena ucciso un uomo, Steve. Uno che conoscevo da quando sono nata e che avrebbe dovuto essere il mio braccio destro. Scusa tanto se non volevo stare ad ascoltare Fury che blaterava di una squadra di potenziati che combatte il crimine. Ho letto Batman. Queste cose non finiscono mai bene.”

“E tu saresti Batman? Quello che combatte sempre da solo, senza il bisogno del sostegno di amici?”

“Io ho messo in pericolo te. Prima con Stane. Ora con Vanko. Ho quasi la sensazione che Ross verrà a bussare alla mia porta per poter avere un campione del tuo sangue per creare un altro Hulk. O quella cosa che hanno creato e che non so che fine abbia fatto. Ecco per cosa potrei essere consulente. Potrei usare il mio cervello per far ritornare quell’uomo un essere umano normale.” Aveva sospirato e si era seduta sul letto, voltandosi verso Steve e allungando un braccio per toccargli il viso. “Io non smetterò di essere Iron Woman solo perché Fury me l’ha ordinato. Non ho paura né dello S.H.I.E.L.D. né di Stern. Che ci provino a togliermi l’armatura.”

“Io voglio solo che tu rifletta attentamente su quello che stai facendo. Sei su un confine molto sottile tra legalità e illegalità.”

“Anche tu hai oltrepassato fisicamente un confine nemico per salvare Bucky Barnes. E senza essere autorizzato.”

“E’ stata colpa di Peggy. E di Howard.”

“Non mi risulta ti abbiano puntato una pistola alla testa.” 

Steve le aveva sorriso e l’aveva attirata a sé. Poteva andare tutto bene. Potevano ancora far funzionare tutto, portare avanti i loro progetti e vederli conclusi. Era sopravvissuta. Era sopravvissuta e aveva una seconda possibilità per tutto. Si stava sentendo più coriacea di uno scarafaggio, ma non si sarebbe arresa. Non più. Aveva avuto la dimostrazione che anche nei momenti più bui potesse esserci un barlume di speranza. 

Era sopravvissuta. Aveva sconfitto la morte due volte sfuggendole per un soffio. E questo l’aveva riempita di nuova forza. Di nuovo vigore con cui avrebbe affrontato tutto quello che le si sarebbe posto davanti.


End file.
